


Под небом Бургундии

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Европа, конец XII века. Над замком Орб — вотчиной одного из самых родовитых и богатых бургундских семейств — нависла угроза осады и штурма. Хозяин замка — граф Жерар де Вьенн, его дети, жена, вассалы и крестьяне, укрывшиеся за стенами крепости, готовятся к жестокой битве. Дело осложняется тем, что к войску врагов старого графа примкнул его старший сын, изгнанный и лишённый прав на отцовские земли и титул. Чтобы предотвратить смертельную схватку отца и брата, младший из сыновей Жерара де Вьенн спешно покидает замок





	Под небом Бургундии

За ужином в этот день все обитатели замка Орб были как-то особенно молчаливы. Царила такая тишина, что казалось разумным позвать музыкантов. Старый граф Жерар де Вьенн, по своему обыкновению, вид имел мрачный, а его тяжёлый немигающий взгляд падал то на одного, то на другого домочадца. Сначала он остановился на тощем и нескладном Гоше, — втором из восьмерых детей Жерара, — ставшим после изгнания старшего брата прямым наследником земель и титула. Жерар не без отвращения наблюдал, как его набожный сын с кислой миной ковыряет жареного карпа. Несмотря на то, что Гоше уже давно перевалило за двадцать, он не был женат. Это обстоятельство немало огорчало родителя, как и то, что служение Богу привлекало молодого человека куда больше, чем обязанности главы семейства. 

По правую руку от Гоше сидел розовощёкий великан Рено — третий сын и любимчик графа. Тот как всегда налегал на выпивку и находился в превосходном расположении духа. Его жена Бьянка, однако, не разделяла весёлости супруга — её хорошенькое личико выражало лишь смертельную скуку и всякое отсутствие аппетита. Пошёл уже второй год, как несчастная тщетно пыталась забеременеть, а постоянные упрёки старого графа и графини не прибавляли ей радости. 

Находящаяся напротив Бьянки рыжеволосая красавица Беатрисс — старшая из незамужних дочерей де Вьенн — выглядела немногим веселее своей невестки. Во время трапезы она отрешённо молчала, отправляя еду в рот с поистине королевским достоинством. 

Самый же юный из братьев — черноволосый Этьен — напряжённо смотрел в тарелку, кушанья на которой остались нетронутыми. 

Остальные собравшиеся за ужином — вассалы, их жёны и две младшие дочери графа — также хранили молчание. И только жена хозяина, мадам Гионна — тучная круглолицая женщина пятидесяти лет, — то раздавала распоряжения слугам, то обращалась с вопросами к соседям по столу. И если кто-то по рассеянности не отвечал, графиня окидывала молчуна испытующим взглядом, продолжая спокойно есть. Наконец, переведя многозначительный взгляд на супруга, она сказала:

— Что-то вы ничего не откушали, сударь мой. А следовало бы, пока ещё есть возможность. По нынешнему времени дичи, пирогов и рыбки найдёшь нескоро и не везде. 

В ответ на столь язвительное замечание граф угрюмо сжал кулаки, однако сделал вид, что не слышал её и не понял содержавшегося в словах намёка. Что через пару дней обитателям Орба предстояло выдержать осаду одного из вероломных соседей, знали почти все. Ещё с утра к стенам замка начали стягиваться крестьяне с приграничных наделов. Везя с собой скот и имущество, люди надеялись избежать разграбления и сохранить собственные жизни. Но семейства крестьян были столь многочисленны, что внутрь решили пускать только тех, кто был бы полезен во время вражеского штурма — крепких мужчин и сильных здоровых женщин. Исключения делались и для их работоспособных детей. Всех же других надлежало оставлять за воротами, ибо в сложившихся условиях граф де Вьенн не мог позволить себе роскоши содержать нахлебников. Однако до официального объявления от сюзерена о переходе на военное положение новость эта за столом не обсуждалась.

Уязвлённая упрямым молчанием мужа, мадам де Вьенн взглянула на него крайне неодобрительно.

— Вы затеяли глупость, ваша милость, — добавила она, грузно поднимаясь и кидая на пол салфетку. — И уж теперь нет ни одного человека, способного остановить эти безумства. 

Высказавшись, графиня развернулась и, ни с кем не простившись, удалилась к себе в сопровождении одной лишь служанки. При этом мадам Гионна, по-видимому, ничуть не смутилась свирепого взора супруга. Уж она-то хорошо знала, что укол, содержащийся в её последних словах, пришёлся в самое сердце гордого старика. 

Их старший сын — Гильом де Вьенн — справедливо считался одним из сильнейших рыцарей во всей Бургундии. Он одинаково свободно управлялся и с копьём, и с палицей, был отменным наездником, а в искусстве владения мечом этому кавалеру едва ли нашёлся бы равный даже при дворе самого Людовика VII. Однако характер старший из сыновей графа имел столь вспыльчивый и дерзкий, что с легкостью наживал себе врагов всюду, где бы ни появлялся. А что до самого родителя, Гильом нередко заявлял, что плевать хотел на его приказы, и почти всегда поступал так, как ему самому было угодно. Наконец, около года назад, уставший от жалоб соседей и постоянных ссор с непокорным сыном, Жерар де Вьенн в порыве ярости прогнал Гильома со своих земель, лишив его права на наследство и титула. Всё произошло из-за пустячной ссоры, и, разумеется, убитая горем мать никак не могла смириться с потерей горячо любимого отпрыска. 

Когда тяжёлые шаги мадам Гионны стихли, трапеза продолжилась. Однако уже через пару минут Бьянка нашла перепёлку недостаточно прожаренной и велела пажу вернуть блюдо на кухню. Проводив поварёнка суровым взглядом, старый граф отчего-то закашлялся, как следствие, побагровел, а после раздражённо рявкнул, обращаясь к старшей из дочерей, сидящих подле него: 

— Радуйтесь, дочь моя! Вчера ваш пылкий обожатель, а точнее, мерзавец, желающий во что бы то ни стало оттяпать наши родовые земли, сеньор де Брансион прислал мне перчатку! Подлец попытается взять замок приступом, и чёрт его знает, сколько у нас времени, чтобы подготовиться к осаде. 

Собравшиеся за столом невольно зашумели. Сеньоры де Вьенна уже не скрывали давно сдерживаемого возмущения, дамы же выражали сильное беспокойство, перешёптываясь между собой. Впрочем, такая реакция была делом обычным, если речь заходила о Роберре де Брансионе, или, как его ещё называли, Руанском дьяволе. Этот молодой рыцарь происходил из знатного, но обедневшего рода, и давно пытался посягнуть на законные владения своего сюзерена. Люди Роберра нападали на домены графа, угоняли скот его несчастных крестьян, нещадно сжигали поля и жилища. Всеми этими злодеяниями, разумеется, мог бы похвастаться и Гильом де Вьенн, но он стал изгнанником, а значит, получил достаточное наказание за содеянное. Однако никогда ещё Руанскому дьяволу не приходило в голову осаждать замок самого землевладельца, и подобная дерзость наводила на мысли, что на сей раз он действовал не один. 

Тем не менее, на едкое замечание отца Беатрисс лишь поджала губы и холодно поинтересовалась, не поднимая глаз от своего блюда: 

— Чего же он хочет от нас, батюшка?

— Так уж известно, чего! Жениться на вас, сударыня, и прибрать к рукам Сален, а то и Макон в придачу! — продолжил старик с горячностью, которая всегда наблюдалась у него после разговора с супругой. — И с кем же, позвольте спросить, я должен защищать Орб?! Разбойник Гильом позорно предал нас, полоумный святоша Гоше не расстаётся с молитвенником, Рено — глупый, как пробка, пьяница, а наглец Этьен — всего лишь никчёмный покалеченный мальчишка!

Закончив речь, старик взял драматическую паузу и, обведя глазами собственных детей, добавил с кислой миной: 

— Но это вовсе не значит, что замок сдастся на милость этого похотника Брансиона. Я принял вызов и не отступлюсь!

Последнюю фразу граф прокричал так, словно хотел, чтобы его услышали не только собравшиеся в зале вассалы, но и мадам Гионна, находящаяся в своих покоях. Между тем слова, явно рассчитанные на мать, неожиданно более подействовали на сына. 

Не успел старик закончить, как со своего места уже подал голос упорно молчавший до того Этьен де Вьенн. У младшего из сыновей графа были длинные тёмные волосы, небрежно перевязанные тесьмой, а глаза имели тот чистый оттенок синего, что встречается только у жителей Сален — провинции, откуда произошла его мать. Из-за ранения, полученного под стенами крепости Лурдон, у Этьена не было правой руки. Это досадное обстоятельство не лучшим образом повлияло на и без того вспыльчивый нрав Этьена, а его замкнутость и неразговорчивость сильно раздражали отца, что, разумеется, сказывалось на их взаимоотношениях. Кроме того, унаследовав упрямый характер старого графа, более всего на свете Этьен обожал свою мать и опального ныне брата. 

— Отец, не вы ли сами изгнали Гильома, лишив наследства? — сердито заявил он, бесцеремонно перегнувшись через стол. — А что до себя, то при осаде аббатства Клюни вы, сударь, вовсе не считали меня никчёмным мальчишкой.

Услыхав столь дерзкий ответ, Жерар де Вьенн вскочил со своего места и зарычал, ударив кулаком по столу с такой силой, что серебряный кубок, стоявший неподалеку, перевернулся и со звоном упал на пол. 

— Не сметь! Всякая вошь станет повышать здесь голос, и на кого?! На собственного отца?! Этьен де Вьенн, напоминаю, что покуда вы ещё не стали сеньором де Ваданс, вы имеете честь жить на моих землях, находиться в моём замке и есть мой хлеб! Посему, как своему сыну и первому слуге, приказываю — отправляйтесь в часовню, дабы в течение всей ночи умерщвлять плоть свою, принося покаяние в грехе непослушания родителю! Я всё сказал, извольте выполнять, сударь, или вас препроводят туда насильно! 

Люди за столом снова загудели в тревожном ожидании того, во что выльется ярость их сюзерена, отца и господина, а бледный напряжённый юноша хранил упорное молчание. Наконец, когда речь была окончена, он склонил голову и сухо произнёс, с вызовом глядя на графа: 

— Как будет угодно вашей милости.

После того как Этьен стремительно покинул залу, жаркие дебаты за столом возобновились с новой силой. Мужчины принялись громко обсуждать оборонительную тактику, ссылаясь на свой или чужой опыт, перечислять достоинства замка или указывать на его слабые места. В процессе беседы среди пирующих то и дело вспыхивали ссоры, которые тут же сходили на нет, разбавленные кубком доброго вина и дружным смехом. Однако всеобщее возбуждение, казалось, никак не сказывалось на Беатрисс. Внешне молодая женщина, по своему обыкновению, оставалась спокойной и сдержанной.

— Прошу простить меня, батюшка, но накануне осады разумно ли заставлять брата истязать себя? — обратилась она к отцу, словно бы не замечая ничего происходившего вокруг неё. 

В этой холодной красавице скромность и смирение причудливым образом сочетались с твёрдостью и прямотой. Хотя слова дочери и показались Жерару неуместными, тем не менее, старик лишь покачал головой и устало произнёс: 

— А что прикажете ему делать? Одной рукой рыть колодцы, укреплять ров, таскать мешки с солью и просом? А может, из него выйдет хороший лучник? Не смешите меня, дочь моя... Есть вероятность, что с достаточно сильной левой Этьен ещё устоит в ближнем бою как мечник, но при осаде замка калеки совершенно бесполезны. 

Он отхлебнул из поданного слугой кубка и продолжил уже более раздражённым тоном:

— Вашего братца и его волчицу-мать надо бы выставить за ворота, как лишних ртов. Пусть побираются, может, наши враги, сжалившись, кинут им часть своих объедков. 

Ответом графу послужил дружный одобрительный хохот пирующих рыцарей, но Беатрис и бровью не повела, оставаясь к насмешникам абсолютно равнодушной. 

— Как вы можете быть таким жестоким? — заявила она холодно, глядя исключительно перед собой. — Матушка вам супруга перед Господом, а Этьен был ещё слишком юн, когда вы пожелали взять его на битву, а затем молились об исцелении ран. И если уж наше положение так плачевно, не проще ли выдать меня замуж за Роберра де Брансиона, дабы избежать столь пагубных последствий?

— Замуж?! — воскликнул старик, всплеснув руками. — Ну уж нет, сударыня, ваша рука слишком дорого стоит, а Гумберт Бургундский слишком стар, чтобы дожидаться созревания Александрины или Иды! Кроме того, я уже отправил гонца в замок Базош за подкреплением. Герцог своей невесты никому не уступит, уж будьте уверены, особенно, когда за неё отдают большую часть Салена. Так что, увы, дочь моя. Видно, на роду вам написано стать женой этой ходячей мумии Гумберта, а не молодого жеребца Роберра.

И вновь своды обеденной залы сотряслись от дружного смеха. Кто-то из вассалов затянул любимую песню хозяина, и тут же хмельные низкие голоса со всех сторон подхватили её:

— Повсюду мир — а всё ж со мною  
Ещё немножечко войны.  
Тот да ослепнет, чьей виною  
Мы будем с ней разлучены!

— А после победы неплохо бы наведаться к Роберру! — радостно воскликнул уже порядком пьяный Рено, безуспешно пытаясь прилюдно ущипнуть жену за грудь. — Говорят, у него в Руа отличные винные погреба! 

Ответ отца не заставил себя ждать. Жерар де Вьенн добродушно отмахнулся, наливая себе ещё бургундского: 

— Вам бы всё пить, сын мой. Хотя, клянусь Богом, идея мне по душе. 

Последние слова его воины встретили ликованием. Уже давно многие из них хотели поквитаться за свои обиды с Руанским дьяволом, но без позволения господина не смели этого делать. Теперь же, после благополучного исхода осады, в коем никто из собравшихся не сомневался, каждому мог представиться шанс похозяйничать на землях ненавистного Брансиона. 

И лишь чуждая царившему за столом возбуждению Беатрисс сухо произнесла, словно рассуждая вслух:

— Нужно ещё пережить осаду, а уж после...

— Не каркайте, дочь моя! — грубо перебил её Жерар, щедро раздавая мясо охотничьим псам, вертящимся у его ног. — И подите-ка к себе. Тоже мне, Прекрасная Елена — теперь ваше дело плакать и молиться, а не раздавать мужчинам советы. 

В ответ на это грубое предписание Беатрисс поднялась со своего места и, учтиво поклонившись сначала отцу, а затем гостям, произнесла:

— С вашего позволения, батюшка, и доброй ночи, господа. 

Когда же и многие другие женщины и даже Гоше последовали её примеру и откланялись, всеобщее ликование за столом только усилилось. Пирующие вновь грянули припев, а запыхавшиеся слуги еле успевали подносить новые кушанья.

— Их мир не для меня,   
С войной в союзе я,   
Ей верю потому,   
А больше ничему!

***

Этьен стоял на самом верху крепостной стены и тревожно вглядывался в узкую полосу леса, начинающуюся прямо за ржаными полями. Ночь была тиха и светла. Иногда из-за земляного вала, отделяющего покинувших свои дома крестьян от обитателей замка, слышалось низкое коровье мычание или пронзительный плач младенца, но эти случайные звуки вовсе не нарушали окружающей тишины, а, скорее, подчеркивали её: когда шум исчезал, безмолвие ночи казалось Этьену абсолютным. Порывы лёгкого ветра то и дело трепали его чёрные волосы, выхватывая и путая непослушные пряди, и тогда Этьен сердито смахивал их со лба левой рукой, не отрывая глаз от наполненного темнотой пространства впереди себя. 

Глядя на лес, он невольно вспомнил, как однажды, ещё ребёнком, сбежал от няньки в надежде проверить, сколько шагов отделяет замок от этих далёких деревьев, и правда ли, что после заката солнца в кронах дубов можно увидеть лесных ведьм или эльфов, которые мечутся среди листвы, будто бабочки в паутине. Если бы не Гильом, никто и никогда не нашёл бы его там. Этьен помнил гнедую кобылу Марго, горячую и беспокойную, и то, как она нюхала мох, пока Гильом уговаривал брата вернуться. На самом деле в чаще не оказалось ни ведьм, ни эльфов, а, к его горькому разочарованию, были лишь тьма, сырость и тишина. 

— Так-так, сын мой, видно, наш добрый Гоше молится о спасении заблудших душ в полном одиночестве. Ну что же, хоть какой-то прок от него. 

Голос отца заставил Этьена обернуться, однако он не почувствовал ни страха, ни угрызений совести за то, что посмел ослушаться приказа. 

— Я не был в часовне, если вы об этом, — произнёс Этьен сухо.

— А ну, подсоби-ка мне, парень, — кивнул ему отец, протягивая руку. 

Грузный старик не без труда преодолел подъём, и теперь пот градом катился по его раскрасневшемуся лицу. Наконец, опершись на плечо сына, он тяжело сел и произнёс, борясь с одышкой: 

— А я, как видишь, о том догадался. Уверен, реши ты вдруг сделаться аббатом, хорошего священника из тебя бы не вышло. 

На это Этьен лишь равнодушно пожал плечами, развернувшись к отцу лицом. 

— Из меня теперь даже могильщика хорошего не выйдет, как вы верно изволили заметить. 

Выслушав сына, старик де Вьенн лишь странно усмехнулся, но усмешка его была скорее добродушной. Переведя дух, он снова поднялся и, подойдя к Этьену, остановился рядом, опершись большими тяжёлыми ладонями о выступающие каменные зубцы. Теперь оба смотрели в ночь, а ветер, налетевший со стороны леса, приятно обдувал их, располагая к беседе. 

— В пору, когда вассалы Жана де Монфуко впервые осадили Мерсен, мне едва исполнилось десять, — наконец произнёс Жерар, разглядывая звёздное небо. — То было начало августа, и жара стояла жуткая. Помню, матушка распорядилась рыть во дворе ямы для сбора дождевой воды, но с неба так и не упало ни одной капли. Мой отец — твой дед, Гильом де Макон — был жуткой старой задницей. Я ненавидел его примерно как ты меня сейчас. Так вот, этот злодей послал меня с остальными мужчинами на крепостной вал, ему хотелось, чтобы подступы к стенам были получше укреплены. На дне большого рва надлежало установить острые деревянные колья, точно частокол — работёнка трудная, внимания требующая и сноровки. Деревянный кол надобно было сначала как следует заточить топором, затем аккуратно спустить в ров, а уж после под правильным углом вбить в землю примерно по колено. Оказалось, что на жаре такое далеко не каждому по силам. Людей мучил и нестерпимый зной, и голод, а от проклятых мух не было, казалось, никакого спасения. Иные от всего этого теряли сознание и, не удержавшись на валу, падали вниз прямо на только что вбитые колья. 

На минуту граф прервал своё повествование, чтобы прокашляться, но после заговорил опять: 

— Понятно, что от меня, мальчишки, там вовсе не было толку, мешался под ногами, и всякий работник шпынял меня, как надоедливую собачонку. Наслушался я тогда брани, но отец, несмотря ни на что, упрямо гнал меня на работы вместе со всеми. Помнится, я был зол... Однако, лет эдак через восемь, когда папаша мой отошёл в лучший мир, а подлые Монфуко опять напали на нас, я уже отлично знал, что надобно делать с этими проклятыми рвами, да и не только. Мой старик оказался прав — на войне как на войне, а слёзы и жалость — бесполезная трата сил и времени. 

Тут граф оторвал взгляд от ночного неба, и Этьен вновь ощутил на своём плече знакомую тяжесть его руки. 

— Иди-ка ты спать, завтра нам всем предстоит нелёгкий день. Враг у ворот, а дела сами себя не сделают. Я подниму вас, бездельников, на рассвете, так что советую хорошенько выспаться, а не мечтать полночи о голых девках. Ручаюсь, в твоём-то возрасте нет на свете ничего слаще, да только и любовь со всякими там сердечными муками — занятие пустое и неблагодарное, уж поверь мне. Ступай же. 

Последние слова были сказаны с тем неприкрытым раздражением, с каким старый граф имел обыкновение общаться со всеми своими домочадцами. Коротко поклонившись, Этьен удалился, оставив отца наедине с самим собой. 

***

Было уже довольно поздно, но в своей опочивальне Бьянка де Вьенн никак не находила покоя. Молодая женщина, разбуженная среди ночи, примерно четверть часа безуспешно сопротивлялась настойчивым домогательствам пьяного мужа. Когда же наконец ей удалось кое-как спихнуть Рено с супружеского ложа, тот громко заявил, потирая ушибленный бок:

— Да что такое происходит?! Мне нужен сын, мадам, и я намерен его зачать!

— Опомнитесь, сударь, вы на ногах-то не стоите, — тут же ответила Бьянка, наскоро прикрываясь меховым одеялом. — Полагаю, наследник вам нужен здоровый?

— Здоровый, мадам, такой, как и его отец, иначе, клянусь святым распятием, это будет не мой отпрыск!

Сказав это, Рено от души выругался, неловко подымаясь на ноги. Впрочем, качало его столь явно, что было понятно — из затеи с наследником проку не выйдет и на этот раз. 

— Поимейте же совесть, да вы пьяны вдрызг! — фыркнула Бьянка, брезгливо отворачиваясь. 

Рено, однако, лишь рассмеялся и, весело подмигнув, пропел:

— Дружок меня манит  
Прилечь на ложе,  
Рассыпал он цветы да хмель.  
А кто-то станет и  
Смеяться позже,  
Сыскав подобную постель.  
Сломлен шиповник —  
Тандарадай —  
В грехе любви нашла я рай. 

Плюхнувшись на постель, Рено громогласно расхохотался и, заключив супругу в объятия, принялся пылко целовать её лицо и шею. Несчастная Бьянка же кривилась от отвращения, стараясь, насколько это возможно, уберечь свою нежную кожу от его колкой щетины. 

— Да чёрт же с вами, делайте, что хотите, только умоляю, поскорее! — наконец воскликнула она в отчаянной попытке освободиться. — И, сударь, извольте хотя бы дышать в сторону. За что мне такое наказание?! 

Ответом ей стал новый взрыв смеха Рено, который уже влез на жену, не удосужившись даже раздеться. 

— Супружеский долг, мадам, не есть наказание для женщин, но благо, — заявил он, грубо разводя ноги Бьянки. — Вот когда вы трижды станете матерью, я, возможно, возьму себе любовницу, а вас, уж так и быть, оставлю в покое.

— Надеюсь, что после сегодняшней ночи Господь благословит меня тройней, — измученно выдохнула бедняжка, закатывая глаза с видом человека, готового терпеть страдания или перенести болезненную, но обязательную лечебную процедуру. 

Однако не успел супруг приступить к делу, как его остановил тревожный шёпот жены:

— Там за дверью кто-то есть! Неужели за нами подглядывают ваши мерзкие собутыльники?! Да как они посмели?! 

Бьянка с силой скинула с себя мужа. Теперь она, раскрасневшаяся, сидела на краю постели, нервно кутаясь в мех. Увидев испуг супруги, Рено и сам рассвирепел не на шутку. Вскочив на ноги, он решительно направился к двери, рыча, словно раненый лев:

— Да быть того не может! Не тужи, душенька, уж я теперь сам всё проверю, и, коли кому пришла в голову этакая гнусность, я тотчас же найду развратника и отсеку его поганые яйца! 

Тем не менее, оказавшись за дверью с ножом в руке, Рено к своему немалому удивлению нос к носу столкнулся со старшим братом Гоше. Тот был бледен и смущён явно не меньше несчастной Бьянки. Наконец Рено опомнился и произнёс, не скрывая изумления:

— Какого чёрта тебе понадобилось возле нашей спальни? 

Гоше стыдливо закрыл лицо руками.

— Прошу прощения, брат, меня привело сюда важное дело, но я, кажется, так не вовремя, что никак не найду слов... 

Смешавшись, молодой человек принялся тереть воспалённые глаза, давно не знавшие отдыха. 

— Будет тебе, — сердито буркнул Рено, отводя брата в сторону. — Выкладывай, чего там стряслось?

Под его пристальным взором Гоше сначала долго колебался, затем, когда Рено совсем уж начал терять терпение, заговорил, виновато потупив взор:

— Мне было видение… Вчера во сне я узрел святого Петра. 

— Скоро помрёшь, должно быть, — перебил его Рено, недовольно поежившись. 

Вещие сны или видения, как называл их Гоше, последнее время случались у него довольно часто. Святая Маргарита предупреждала о засухе, белый единорог (символ Девы Марии) предостерегал от пожара, но, так или иначе, никаких особенных бедствий не случалось ни в замке, ни в его окрестностях. 

— Возможно… — не понял иронии Гоше и продолжил всё тем же торжественным тоном: — Так вот, в этом видении святой показал мне осаду крепости: орудия, мечущие камни, трупы врагов, штурмующих стены воинов, огонь и стрелы. И вот, среди нападавших я вдруг увидел белого рыцаря в алом плаще. Его доспехи сияли на солнце, а на гербе красовался лев, попирающий змея… Рено, наш брат Гильом, кажется, примкнул к Брансиону и рыцарям Шалона.

Гоше замолчал, скорбно склонив голову, однако его слова, казалось, не произвели на Рено никакого впечатления. 

— Так и что с того? Наша сестрица Жанна уж давно писала из Боже отцу о женитьбе отступника на девице де Шалон. Как будто трудно было догадаться, что Гильом станет делать, получив столь солидное пополнение войска. Надеюсь, блаженный братец, у тебя найдётся ещё хоть одна веская причина прерывать священное время уединения супругов?

Его сердитый тон заставил Гоше вздрогнуть. Будучи кротким и пугливым, он с детства не выносил шума и брани, поэтому большую часть жизни провёл в резиденции своего дяди Теодерика, архиепископа Безансонского, и разительно отличался от остальных детей старого графа. 

— Есть ещё кое-что, — робко пробормотал Гоше, подходя чуть ближе, словно боясь быть подслушанным. — Дабы исполнилось пророчество святого Петра, о коем я вынужден умолчать, мне необходимо получить у батюшки разрешение отбыть в аббатство Клюни с теми несчастными, кому не нашлось места в замке. Нынешний аббат Клод Ле Ко — добрый приятель его святейшества, уверен, он не откажет в убежище племяннику архиепископа. Тут от меня нет никакого прока, а в Клюни я и паства могли бы молиться о защитниках замка, если, конечно, на то будет воля Божья, и мы сумеем не встретить по пути отряды разбойника Роберра и... 

Гоше осёкся, не смея произнести имени старшего брата, тем не менее, Рено отлично понял, о ком идёт речь. При встрече с вражеской армией сын де Вьенна будет взят в плен. Крестьян, скорее всего, постигнет та же участь. В таких случаях людей либо калечили, лишая рук и ног, либо убивали, забрасывая трупы за крепостную стену в качестве устрашения осаждённых. Но и у оставшихся за воротами судьба была весьма печальна: зачастую не принятые ни той, ни другой стороной, несчастные мучились от жажды и голода, не имея возможности покинуть поле битвы.

Выслушав его, Рено задумчиво почесал затылок.

— Хм, тут надобно всё обдумать, я бы точно не рисковал собою ради пустых снов да какого-то сброда. И потом, чего ты от меня-то хочешь? 

— Видите ли, — неуверенно начал Гоше, — я никак не могу решиться на разговор с батюшкой, и если бы кто-то изложил графу суть дела... Любое промедление сейчас опасно, но, стоит только мне взглянуть на отца, язык словно немеет, и все мысли в голове путаются. 

— Погоди-ка, братец, — тут же замахал руками Рено, — уж не хочешь ли ты, чтобы я рассказывал старику про всякие там божественные откровения? Ну уж нет, я в твои голоса и прочее никогда не верил, охота выставлять себя на смех — пожалуйста, только в одиночку. 

Закончив разговор, Рено быстро направился в спальню, Гоше же застыл на месте, не решаясь даже поднять взгляд и уж тем более остановить брата. 

— Я могу убедить отца дать тебе отряд и сам поеду во главе. 

Голос Этьена заставил Гоше обернуться. Он увидел младшего брата, неподвижно стоящего у стены. Глаза Этьена, казалось, совершенно ничего не выражали, но плотно сжатые губы говорили о решимости и твёрдой воле осуществить задуманное. 

— Отряд? — зачем-то растерянно переспросил Гоше, на что Этьен только пожал плечами.

— Кто-то же должен сопровождать вас, верно? В замке на счету каждый здоровый мужчина, боюсь, другой охраны граф выделить не сможет. 

Гоше на секунду задумался. Он знал о непростых отношениях братьев, и это мешало принять окончательное решение. 

Гильом — человек, полностью состоящий из противоречий, — скорее напоминал ему, набожному тихоне, безумца. Бешеный нрав старшего брата проявился ещё в детстве. Старый граф строго наказывал сына за жестокие выходки, но мадам Гионна, казалось, не видела в любимце никаких изъянов. Именно с матерью порывистый и резкий Гильом становился нежным и послушным сыном, беспрекословно выполняющим всё, что она велела. Поскольку приступы безудержного гнева случались с наследником дома де Вьенн довольно часто, многие вассалы попросту боялись, а кое-кто даже отказывался присягать ему. Однако в военном деле равных Гильому не было. По всей Бургундии он одерживал громкие победы над соседями, присоединяя к графству новые замки и домены. Как бы то ни было, молодой де Вьенн вынудил считаться с собой даже могущественного герцога Гумберта II, заставив дать обещание жениться на своей сестре Беатрисс. 

По какой-то странной причине бесконечное обожание, изливаемое старшим братом на мать, вскоре перешло и на Этьена. Возможно, объяснением было сильное портретное сходство мальчика с графиней, однако и чёрные волосы, и смуглая кожа, и ясные голубые глаза встречались в семье де Вьенн довольно часто. Сам же Гильом души не чаял в замкнутом и странном братишке, и, всюду таская его за собой, терпеливо обучал тому, что знал и умел сам. 

— Но… Этьен, это большой риск, и… — пролепетал Гоше, но тут же был прерван. 

— Так да или нет? — теперь Этьен смотрел на него, не скрывая раздражения. 

Казалось, для самого Этьена вылазка из замка значила куда больше, чем просто сопровождение крестьян, но осторожный Гоше предпочёл умолчать об этом подозрении. 

— Преклоняюсь перед вашим бесстрашием, — выпалил он скороговоркой. — Уверен, святой Пётр не оставит нас.

Однако Этьен лишь помрачнел, бросив ему напоследок: 

— Плевал я на Петра, мне бы только добраться до этого мерзавца. 

***

Утро выдалось туманным и сумрачным. Над замком и окрестностями нависли тяжёлые грозовые тучи, которых никто не ожидал после столь ясной ночи. Мадам Гионна почти не спала и оттого чувствовала себя неважным образом. Несмотря на то, что из-за стола она вышла первой, почти до рассвета графиня молилась у себя в опочивальне, потом легла, но глаза её никак не хотели закрываться, и сон не шёл.

Теперь же, сидя у раскрытого окна, графиня молча смотрела на то, как во внутреннем дворе суетились поднятые по тревоге слуги и солдаты мужа. Рядом стояла служанка, которая медленно и аккуратно расчёсывала волосы хозяйки дорогим черепаховым гребнем.

— Есть ли новости из Боже, Мадлен? Наша старшая дочь уже должна была разрешиться от бремени, — произнесла мадам Гионна тоном скорее безразличным, чем озабоченным. 

Жанну — первую из своих детей, — графиня не особенно любила, считая чересчур болтливой и легкомысленной. Однако после того, как Жерар де Вьенн выдал дочь за французского барона Одрика де Боже, мадам Гионна испытала сильное разочарование. Руку девушки мать обещала своему племяннику Парису де Коленьи, но этим планам не суждено было сбыться.

— Нет, мадам, вестей ещё не было. Мадам Жанна писала лишь на Троицын день, — поспешила напомнить служанка. — В том письме она говорила про то, что ваш внук Жоффруа, хвала Небесам, пошёл на поправку, а маленькую Адель снова покусал поросёнок. 

Графиня поджала губы, затем спросила уже несколько раздражённо:

— Более ничего?

— Ах да! — Мадлен наморщила лоб. — Господин Гильом! Он, кажется, женился, и находится теперь в замке Дюн, лье в десяти отсюда. Мадам Жанна сказала, что даже сама его видела и нашла в добром здравии. Правда, ещё баронесса изволила заметить, что господин Гильом был один, потому что мадам Клеменция будто бы в положении, и лекарь запретил ей длительные поездки. Однако же, злые языки болтают, что молодые не ладят меж собой, и что старый Шалонский граф дочь свою чуть ли не проклясть грозился. Ещё прошел слушок, что наш господин Гильом взял бедняжку силой, и уж ей пришлось тогда согласиться на брак, чтобы честь свою не запятнать. Всё это в точности было в том письме, мадам. Однако же…

Мадлен собиралась сообщить что-то ещё, но графиня резко развернулась и осадила её.

— Довольно, дерзкая! — строго прикрикнула мадам Гионна, отнимая гребень. — Как смеешь ты повторять всю эту грязь?! Пошла прочь, и не смей появляться мне на глаза до самого вечера!

Мадлен поспешила удалиться, а мадам Гионна отошла от окна и, открыв шкатулку с драгоценностями, тяжело опустилась с ней в кресло напротив зеркала. Глядя на своё отражение, она задумчиво вынимала из ларца ту или иную вещь, ненадолго прикладывая к шее. Затем, насладившись видом, отправляла украшение обратно всё с той же странной отрешённостью. 

И действительно, мысли графини были теперь далеко. В мутном стекле видела она отнюдь не себя, а любимого сына, таким, каким запомнила накануне его отъезда в Палестину. Несмотря на то, что лицом Гильом де Вьенн пошёл скорее в отца, это вовсе не мешало матери мысленно любоваться отпрыском, ведь ростом он был много выше Жерара, имел превосходное сложение, а густым рыжим локонам вполне могли бы позавидовать иные бургундские красавицы. Тем не менее, характер, равно как и имя, молодой человек получил от деда по мужской линии, и с этим мадам Гионна предпочла просто смириться. 

В юности она часто наблюдала за зверствами своего свёкра: травлей крестьян собаками, собственноручным избиением пленённых жен, детей, даже матерей врагов, и иными жестокостями. Потому, осознав, что нечто подобное происходит и с её старшим сыном, графиня особенно не удивилась. Однако, несмотря ни на что, Гильом оставался её любимцем. Вероятно, такая болезненная привязанность к наследнику объяснялась рождением у Вьеннов после свадьбы сразу трёх дочерей подряд, двое из которых умерли, не прожив и недели. А может, причина крылась в чём-то ином, но, как бы там ни было, Гильома графиня боготворила, а своенравный и жестокий мальчик на удивление отвечал ей взаимностью. 

Ко всем же остальным детям отношение мадам Гионны было одинаково ровным, и только к диковатому и замкнутому Этьену она испытывала некое подобие тёплого материнского чувства. О том, что сыновья дружат меж собой, графиня знала едва ли не лучше всех, и это обстоятельство не могло не радовать её сердце. Когда же старший оказался в изгнании, младший стал для несчастной матери чем-то вроде отдушины. 

Первое время Гильом пытался передавать в замок письма через слуг, торговцев или вовсе случайных людей, но вскорости и их не стало. Этьен же в отсутствии брата ещё более замкнулся в себе, и вывести его на откровенный разговор мадам Гионне становилось всё тяжелее.

— Надеюсь, вы тут, сударыня, иначе какого чёрта я в свои лета тащился вверх по лестнице?! — решительный стук в дверь и голос мужа грубо прервали поток невесёлых раздумий графини. 

Оглядевшись по сторонам, она машинально оправилась и, убрав подальше шкатулку, произнесла как можно более спокойно и уверенно:

— Войдите, сударь мой. Однако вы могли бы не утруждать себя столь изрядно, а послать за мной Жако или всякого другого из свободных слуг. 

В ответ Жерар лишь проворчал, тяжело переступая порог:

— Нет у меня свободных, мадам, уж нынче я сам у себя на побегушках.

Приветствуя супруга, мадам Гионна поднялась и поклонилась вошедшему с истинно королевским достоинством, на что тот, однако, лишь раздражённо отмахнулся:

— Оставьте свои церемонии, душенька, да велите Мадлен подать кувшин холодного пива или хотя бы воды, на дворе нестерпимо душно.

Отойдя в смежную комнату, графиня кликнула служанку, затем, передав ей распоряжение хозяина, вернулась и присела на пуф прямо напротив распластавшегося в кресле графа.

— Гроза, верно, собирается, оттого и воздух тяжёлый, — сухо произнесла она, разглядывая супруга. — Вы хотели о чём-то поговорить со мной, сударь?

— В точности так, мадам, хотя, видит Бог, «хотел» слово тут вовсе не подходящее, ну да вы мать, и ничего не поделаешь — надобно известить.

Едва расслышав его слова, мадам Гионна невольно насторожилась, но, сумев совладать с собой, спросила тоном почти безучастным:

— Так речь пойдёт о ком-то из детей?

На это старик утвердительно кивнул, добавив не без сарказма:

— Да, дорогая, о Гоше и Этьене. Вообразите, оба наши молодца просили благословения с небольшим отрядом отбыть в аббатство Клюни, уж не знаю, для чего. Думаю, один для богомолья, а второй для того, чтобы доказать, какой он есть бесстрашный вояка. Так вот, сударыня, я их отпустил, и ставлю вас перед сим фактом.

Мадам Гионна вскочила с места и принялась ходить взад и вперёд по комнате, нервно хрустя пальцами. Говоря откровенно, такое поведение было вполне в её духе — и к метаниям супруги граф остался безучастным.

— Это неслыханно, сударь! — наконец произнесла Гионна, заметно повысив голос. — Скажите мне, ради всего святого, каким же чином подобные безумства приходят в вашу старую голову?! Мальчишек тут же поймают и, в лучшем случае, запросят выкуп, а про худший я не могу даже и помыслить!

Несмотря на гневный тон супруги, внешне Жерар сохранял хладнокровие, отнюдь ему не свойственное.

— Совершенно верно, сударыня, очень вероятно, что их возьмут в плен, — подтвердил он, принимая от Мадлен большую кружку домашнего пива. — А знаете ли вы, кто выступит против нас на стороне мерзавца Брансиона?

Графиня, казалось, ждала этого вопроса, тем не менее, она лишь гордо поджала губы и замерла, приняв позу некоего величественного изваяния. С недавнего времени мадам Гионна начала испытывать опасения, что, обретя утраченную власть, её старший сын попытается силой восстановить свои права на Вьенн или Макон, однако до сего дня оставалась надежда, что произойдёт это только после смерти супруга, при дележе наследства. Теперь же ситуация явно складывалась иначе, а иллюзий относительно сыновней почтительности Гильома графиня, увы, не питала.

— Да-да, голубушка, это ваш ненаглядный сынок, посягнувший на родного отца и собственную семью, — безжалостно озвучил её мысли Жерар. — Так вот, я уверен, первым делом он захочет видеть своего младшего брата, и уж точно видеть его живым.

— Что вы задумали? — графиня обернулась.

Она не знала, насколько хорошо старик де Вьенн осознавал природу отношений, связывающих братьев, и оттого сердце её забилось учащенно. Сама же мадам Гионна предпочитала в эту тему не углубляться, стараясь принимать вещи такими, какие они есть.

— Ничего особенного, мадам. Хочу, чтобы Этьен заставил наших врагов если не свернуть военные действия, то уж хотя бы повременить с осадой замка.

Граф произнёс последнюю фразу так уверенно, что графиня даже усомнилось в серьёзности его намерений. Однако мадам Гионна хорошо знала, каким хитрым и непредсказуемым мог быть её супруг.

— Изволите шутить, сударь мой? Как же возможно остановить осаду?

— Остановить или приостановить, — граф утомлённо откинулся на спинку кресла. — Как человек, имеющий военный опыт, сударыня, открою вам секрет — потеря одного из командиров накануне сражения вполне способна лишить армию боевого духа.

— Да о чём вы толкуете, не могу понять?! — не на шутку встревожившись, воскликнула мадам Гионна.

Глядя, как она вновь принялась нервно метаться по комнате, Жерар добавил сухо и прямо:

— Наш меньшой сын жаждет убить отступника, и, думаю, причина у него весомая.

Слова мужа подействовали на графиню как удар кинжала. Щёки её мгновенно вспыхнули, затем побледнели, и тут же приятное полноватое лицо исказила гримаса гнева. 

— Что?! Как вы... Да как вы смеете?! — зашипела мадам Гионна, задыхаясь от ярости. — Этьен никогда, слышите, никогда этого не сделает!

Однако ни слова, ни тон супруги, казалось, не произвели на графа ни малейшего впечатления. 

— Как ни жаль, но я разделяю ваше мнение, сударыня, — ответствовал он равнодушно. — Чтобы совершить подобное, надобно иметь железную волю. А ею ни тот, ни другой не обладают. Дикий волчонок Этьен ещё очень зелен, а тот шельмец, что раньше назывался моим сыном, слишком горяч, да ещё и впечатлителен, как баба. По моему разумению, убийства и вовсе не произойдёт, нам бы хоть время выиграть для пользы дела. 

После того, как он умолк, мадам Гионна, скрестив руки на груди, бессильно опустилась на пуф.

— Вы чудовище, Жерар де Вьенн, — произнесла она устало, — я родила вам четверых здоровых сыновей, одного из которых вы прогнали, а двоих отправляете на верную погибель. Не знаю, найдётся ли на свете мать несчастнее меня, и жена, столь же униженная и бесправная. Сколько боли и душевных мук стерпела я от вас, сударь. Вспомнить хотя бы ту бесстыжую девку — Лоту де Шардин. Ума ни приложу, в чём я так повинна перед Богом, что заслужила всё это. 

В ответ старик заметно приосанился и заговорил, внимательно глядя на супругу:

— А вы, мадам, вероятно, предпочли бы видеть сыновей своих разодетыми в бархат щеголями, толстыми и ленивыми, как ручные болонки? Балы, охоты, скачки, разнообразные увеселения — по-вашему, так должна протекать жизнь наследников славного дворянского рода?

Тут граф сделал паузу, якобы ожидая от жены разъяснений, которых, само собой, не последовало.

— Так вот, сударыня, — продолжил он с горячностью, — у меня иные представления о мужских занятиях, и уж коли охота вам цеплять кого-то к собственной юбке — извольте, для этого имеются целых три незамужние дочери, и не лезьте в дела, далёкие от танцев, побрякушек и вышивания! Кроме того, запомните, сударыня: принять смерть на поле боя с оружием в руках — есть благо и великая честь для рыцаря. А что касаемо ваших горестей, поверьте, я натерпелся не менее. И советую оставить эту тему, дабы не наговорить друг другу дерзостей.

Закончив речь, Жерар де Вьенн поднялся, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор окончен. Графиня тем временем вскочила и, поравнявшись с мужем, судорожно схватила его за руку.

— Я прошу вас, умоляю, опомнитесь! — зашептала она скороговоркой, стараясь заглянуть в глаза Жерара. — Пощадите хоть Этьена, подумайте, кому передадите вы титул и земли?!

Но тот лишь зло рассмеялся супруге в лицо:

— Да полно вам, матушка, у меня обширная родня — уж пускай сам Господь решает, кто достоин стать графом де Вьенн, де Макон, сеньором Сален и прочее, — а кто только зря позорит честное имя предков.

— Но как же так?! — отчаянно вскрикнула мадам Гионна в надежде хотя бы за дверью остановить упрямца, но уже и сама понимала, что все старания тщетны. 

Хозяин замка покинул женскую половину, не удостоив супругу ответом.

***

После напряжённого разговора с женой Жерар де Вьенн направился сразу во внутренний двор, где работа кипела с самого рассвета. Однако, проходя мимо амбаров, старик заметил младшую из своих дочерей — пятилетнюю Иду, прямо на земле возившуюся с тряпичными куклами. Поздний ребёнок, эта маленькая девочка была отрадой всего семейства — отец особенно обожал её, и всякий раз с удовольствием рассказывал о разных вещах, веселясь и дурачась. Поэтому, подойдя ближе, граф не без труда присел на корточки и, ласково потрепав её курчавую головку, спросил: 

— И чем тут занята моя красавица?

Услыхав вопрос, девочка подняла глаза и сказала очень серьёзно и рассудительно:

— Сначала мы с Александриной играли в гости, потом они с Мадлон побежали смотреть на котлы со смолой, а я стала играть в свадьбу.

После она перевела взгляд на своих кукол и стала показывать их отцу, одну за другой:

— Вот это принцесса Анна, а это вот французский король Филипп, её кузен. Но я теперь играю только за Анну, потому что не люблю разговаривать за мальчишек.

Сообщив это, Ида отложила куклу короля в сторону, а сама принялась усаживать принцессу на ладони графа так, чтобы та не помяла платья. 

— Отчего же не любишь, сердце моё? — осведомился граф, стараясь оставаться таким же серьёзным, как и его маленькая дочка. 

— Потому что они много ругаются, — со вздохом сообщила девочка, и уж теперь граф не смог удержаться от улыбки: 

— Ха, а как же?

— «Чтобы тебя черти взяли!», вот так, — сообщила Ида, на что старик невольно хохотнул и, лукаво подмигнув ей, спросил:

— А дамы, стало быть, не ругаются? 

— Нет, дамам это вовсе ни к чему, они только сердятся и топают ногами вот так. 

Показав, как именно топают рассерженные дамы, Ида вновь забрала у отца куклу и, вынимая из деревянного ларчика яркие лоскутки и кусочки меха, принялась сосредоточенно наряжать её.

— Ух, как страшно, дорогая! — произнёс граф, наблюдая за её занятием. — А на кого же твоя принцесса сердита, уж не на Филиппа ли? 

— Нет, — покачала головой девочка, — она думает, что её нос очень некрасивый.

— Нос? — искренне удивился граф.

— Да. И теперь её возьмёт в жёны плохой жених. 

Услыхав это, Жерар де Вьенн уже от души расхохотался и, поцеловав дочь в макушку, встал и сообщил, хитро прищурившись: 

— Ужасная история, любовь моя! Признаться, как-то был я в Париже, и при дворе видел одну даму. Так нос у неё был во-о-т такой длинный. Она прятала этот нос под вуаль и ходила вот так. 

С этими словами граф взял в рот длинную соломинку и, накинув себе на голову одну из пёстрых тряпок, стал важно прохаживаться перед Идой, высоко задирая голову. Глядя на его дурачества, малышка заливисто засмеялась, прикрывая рот ладошками. 

— Нет-нет! Вы просто так шутите, батюшка!

— Ничуть не бывало! — деланно рассердился граф, уперев руки в бока. — А у мужа её, чтоб ты знала, уши были точь-в-точь как у нашего осла. И потому в его рыцарском шлеме прорезаны были дырки, куда эти уши надлежало помещать. Да-да-да, иначе они загибались, и бедняга ну совсем ничего не мог слышать!

Звонкий смех не стихал ни на секунду, а Жерар де Вьенн, подбадриваемый такой реакцией, показал сына, дочь и даже невестку этой забавной семейки: уж конечно, в наружности каждого из её членов имелось нечто большое и потешное. Наконец, порядком утомлённый, но довольный, он ловко подхватил дочку на руки и произнёс, глядя в её голубые глаза:

— Ну что, душенька, посмотрим и мы с тобой на котлы? Чего-то они там поделывают без нас? 

На это Ида пожала плечами и серьёзно сообщила:

— Они уж очень высоко, батюшка, я просила сестрицу Александрину поднять меня, но она не смогла, сказав, что у меня внутри, должно быть, есть что-то тяжёлое. 

Однако старый граф только рассмеялся и, бережно её поддерживая, уверенным шагом отправился на осмотр своих владений, кишащих, точно муравейник. 

— Ну что, Кантен, как продвигается дело?! — громко крикнул граф, обращаясь к командиру отряда лучников, находящемуся на одном из подвесных балконов в южной части крепостной стены. — Уж я видел проклятых шалонцев на рассвете — больно их много, чертей! Так требушет и башню пока не подтащили?!

— Никак нет, ваша светлость! — так же громогласно ответствовал смотрящий. — Покамест подтянули только повозки с продовольствием, разбивают лагерь, но, судя по телегам, груженным камнями, вскорости прибудут и орудия!

В глазах графа заплясали озорные искры — казалось, предстоящая осада его даже радовала. Старый солдат Жерар де Вьенн обожал войну, и только она долгие годы была главным смыслом его жизни. В ранней молодости наследник обширных земель отличался крутым и необузданным нравом, и, поскольку Жерару необходимо было тратить на что-нибудь избыток сил и цветущего здоровья, всё свободное время он проводил в набегах на соседские замки и битвах с французскими дворянами во славу родной Бургундии. Теперь же тучный и измученный подагрой старик, вынужденный заниматься тяжбами с роднёй и рутинными хозяйственными делами, радовался предстоящему сражению, как ребёнок.

— Понял тебя, Кантен! — весело выкрикнул он, подмигивая дочери. — Смотри, не прозевай момента, твои ребята и арбалетчики должны занять позиции уже к полудню!

Затем граф отошёл от стены и, обернувшись к оруженосцу, стоявшему неподалеку, приказал:

— Скажи Монтего, чтоб отпер хранилище в главной башне и вооружал людей. Кто его знает, когда молодым петушкам придёт охота кукарекать.

В этот момент у стены появился Этьен. Несмотря на относительно ранний час, на нём уже была тонкая кольчуга, а тяжёлый шлем он прижимал к себе уцелевшей рукой. 

Заметив его, отец невольно нахмурился, однако промолчал, очевидно, предпочтя, чтобы Этьен заговорил первым, и тот не заставил себя ждать:

— Дозоры ещё не выставлены, на дороге тоже чисто, как стемнеет, хотелось бы отбыть, — он замолчал, но всё же добавил после минутной паузы: — С вашего позволения, разумеется.

На это Жерар де Вьенн только недовольно крякнул и, опустив дочку на землю, сказал ей ласково:

— А ну, ангел мой, поди-ка ты с братцем теперь до маменьки, а то там наша толстуха Александрина уже, должно быть, весь мёд слопала.

После он многозначительно взглянул на сына и, кивнув, жестом велел всем удалиться.

— Иди за мной, старушка, — улыбнулся девочке Этьен, отчего та рассмеялась и, подбежав к брату, потянула его за край кольчуги в сторону донжона.

— После пусть подойдёт к Фернану, — распорядился граф, вновь обращаясь к пажу, — я велел, чтобы Этьену дали нескольких смышлёных крестьян, как стемнеет — отряду откроют ворота. 

***

Оказавшись в покоях мадам Гионны, Этьен первым делом сдал Иду подоспевшей няньке, а потом долго раздумывал на пороге комнаты матери. Не то чтобы он хотел уехать, не простившись (очень возможно, предстоящее свидание могло стать последним в их жизни), но говорить с графиней сейчас означало бы или солгать, или безжалостно разбить ей сердце. Этьен колебался ещё и потому, что так и не решил до конца, как станет действовать после того, как его схватят люди Брансиона. Однако его настойчивое желание встретиться с братом лицом к лицу от этого не делалось меньше. Этьен хорошо знал, что перед началом военных действий осаждающие обязательно требуют сдачи укрепления, назначая сроки капитуляции. Если Брансион выступит один — никакой беды не случится, но появление на поле боя Гильома де Вьенн может легко деморализовать вассалов графа, разделив последних на два лагеря. Первые будут поддерживать старика, оставаясь верными присяге, иные же предпочтут хозяина помоложе да посильнее. В то, что вечно пьяный и не особенно умный Рено де Вьенн станет когда-то достойным сюзереном, всерьёз не верил никто, тогда как старший сын графа не раз доказывал, что почти всегда добивается намеченной цели, будь то война или даже простая партия в кости. Последнее время все переговоры от имени отца вёл Гильом, его появление солдаты встречали ликованием. Этьен хорошо помнил, как под стенами Лурдона брат воодушевил своих воинов примером безрассудного героизма. 

Близился последний момент атаки, ров уже был завален, и оборонительная башня благополучно добралась до стены крепости, считавшейся доселе неприступной. Монахи под обстрелом арбалетчиков отчаянно метали огонь, чтобы поджечь подкатившую к укреплению громадину. Люди, находящиеся в башне и рядом с ней, впопыхах тушили возгорания. Но всё было тщетно, со своей боевой позиции Этьен видел, как огонь снова и снова появляется на деревянных перекрытиях, которые тлели, грозя обрушением всему массивному сооружению. Осаждённые беспрестанно лили сверху кипящее масло, смолу и даже расплавленный свинец, мешая передовому отряду подняться на самый верх башни.

Несмотря на прилагаемые усилия, атака вот-вот грозила задохнуться. Солдаты, пытавшиеся прорваться выше четвёртого этажа, падали вниз один за другим, место убитых и тяжелораненых сейчас же занимали их товарищи, но всё повторялось снова. В какой-то момент Этьену начало казаться, что со всех сторон его окружали лишь трупы, стрелы, языки пламени и мечущиеся в агонии, обезображенные, но ещё живые люди. Тогда-то перед ним и возник Гильом. Он появился у западной стены словно из ниоткуда, во главе отряда пятнадцати легковооружённых рыцарей: Роже де Бозон, Шарль Монтего, Жан де Оверни, все они в тот момент были с братом. Жак де Ружмон уже карабкался по штурмовой лестнице, когда Гильом воскликнул громко и весело: «На приступ, на приступ, за мной, ребята!», и ринулся вверх первым, прикрываясь большим деревянным щитом. За своим командиром последовали и остальные. 

Тех людей, что отважились подняться на стену осаждённой крепости впереди других, заранее зачисляли в смертники, но если рыцарю всё же удавалось закрепить перекидной мост, дав дорогу всем прочим воинам, и при этом остаться в живых — такой человек покрывал себя громкой славой и мог рассчитывать на самые богатые трофеи. В битве при Лурдоне удача вновь была на стороне Гильома де Вьенн. Однако самому Этьену повезло гораздо меньше: уже во дворе замка во время рукопашного боя он получил серьёзное ранение в предплечье от ржавой стрелы, выпущенной из вражеского арбалета. После брат говорил, что не было ни дня, когда бы он не винил себя за то, что тогда в пылу сражения просто потерял младшего из виду.

Решение отнять руку в тех условиях было единственно правильным, потому что уже к вечеру рана начала гноиться, принося ужасные страдания. Ночью начался озноб, и полковой лекарь, не теряя времени, велел Этьену зажать зубами кусок какой-то тряпки и произвёл отсечение прокалённым боевым топориком. В тот день жизнь для Этьена совершенно потеряла бы смысл, если бы не клятва, данная старшему брату — во что бы то ни стало снова вернуться в строй. 

Отогнав горькие воспоминания, Этьен постучал в дверь матери и, отворив её, шагнул через порог. 

— Дитя моё, что вы задумали?! — отчаянно воскликнула графиня, когда Этьен оказался в комнате.

После разговора с мужем мадам Гионна была сама не своя. Она то безутешно рыдала, то, бормоча молитвы, нервно расхаживала по комнате туда-сюда. Как раз за этим занятием её и застал младший сын.

— О чём вы, матушка? — низко склонив голову, переспросил Этьен, проклиная себя за трусость сказать матери правду.

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь?! А кто собрался сопровождать в Клюни этого фанатика Гоше?! Безумная, безумная затея!

Графиня вновь разрыдалась, а Этьен в ответ кинулся к её ногам и произнёс, нежно целуя руки матери:

— Умоляю, простите меня... но я должен ехать.

— Да что за крайность?! — горячо перебила его мать. — В нашем теперешнем положении надобно стоять друг за друга! Считаешь, отец после смерти оставит мне хоть что-то?! Мой родной Сален уже стал частью приданого Беатрисс, замки Макона отойдут младшим дочерям, и если ты теперь погибнешь, то знай, я, твоя мать, останусь на старости лет приживалкой в доме безвольного выпивохи Рено и его жены — новой графини, которая ненавидит меня до смерти! Все надежды на будущее связывала я с вами. Отдавая Гильому Сален, я рассчитывала взамен встретить смерть тут, в Орбе, вместе с милыми сердцу мальчиками, но старик де Вьенн отнял и эту мечту! Вспомни, на какую жизнь обрёк меня ваш отец, и на что в итоге обрекаешь меня ты сам, Этьен!

Неожиданно графиня замолчала и, опустившись на колени рядом с явно расстроенным и подавленным сыном, заговорила мягко, стараясь заглянуть в его глаза:

— Дитя моё, неужели ты забыл те колыбельные песни, что пела я долгими бессонными ночами? Младенцем ты никак не мог уснуть, и мне приходилось почти до рассвета качать на руках свою кровиночку, потому что ни няньки, ни сонный настой не успокаивали тебя лучше тепла и голоса родной матери. Знай же, сыночек, что никого на всём свете я не любила сильнее, чем вас с братом. Неужели же за всё добро и материнскую ласку я заслужила лишь горькую одинокую старость?

Закончив, она с чувством обхватила руками ладонь Этьена, и тот мягко, но настойчиво поспешил высвободиться и произнёс, пряча глаза:

— Матушка, решение уже принято. Видно, на роду у меня это написано — причинять страдания всем, кого люблю.

С этими словами Этьен поднялся и, низко поклонившись, стремительно покинул комнату, оставив мать совершенно подавленной и растерянной.

***

Утро минуло, наступил полдень, подготовка к осаде уже шла полным ходом. Все за редким исключением обитатели замка трудились не покладая рук. Хозяин Орба лично обходил боевые позиции, раздавая указания лучникам и арбалетчикам. Чтобы помешать неприятелю приблизиться к стенам, старый граф распорядился кое-где завалить днище рва металлическими остриями и пиками. Дело это он поручил Рено и его людям. Не выспавшийся и разбитый, Рено страдал от духоты и неутолимой жажды, оттого-то громкую брань отцовского любимца, казалось, было слышно даже в лагере противника.

— Чёрт его знает, что за пекло! — рычал Рено, обильно обливаясь потом на самом дне крепостного рва. — Пьер, куманёк, не хочешь ли сменить меня?!

Эти слова Рено адресовал солдату, стоявшему на мушараби.

— Как будет угодно его милости, господину графу, так и сделаю, — весело отозвался лучник, — но, вообще-то, не моё это дело, потому как я — воин, а работник из меня совсем никудышный.

— Ах ты мошенник, — деланно рассердился Рено, — я, по-твоему, землекоп, или это у меня такая охота почём зря рыть канавы?!

В ответ парень на стене только рассмеялся и, разведя руками, сообщил:

— Не могу знать, ваша милость, вполне может быть и так.

Его смех тут же подхватили все находившиеся на дне рва, в том числе и сам Рено де Вьенн.

Хотя солнце скрыли тяжёлые тучи, а кое-где уже были слышны первые громовые раскаты, жара к полудню усилилась, отчего страдали все: и защитники замка, и те, кто собирался брать его штурмом.

— Как там наши гости, куманёк, небось тоже в трудах, словно пчёлки?! — в очередной раз обратился к лучнику Рено, вдалбливая в землю тяжёлую железную пику.

— Верно, ваша милость, готовят орудия да точат свои поганые мечи, — ответил ему Пьер, глядя вдаль из-под широкой ладони. — Дозорные у них крепкие ребята, один без носа, у другого рожа вся словно паршой покрыта. Не хотел бы я таким в лапы попасться, даже на вид — и то разбойники.

Получив такой ответ, Рено удивлённо присвистнул и, позабыв про кол, уставился на молодого лучника.

— Погоди-ка, Пьер, неужто ты отсюда их рожи смог разглядеть? Ну и здоров же ты врать, шельма!

После он расхохотался, и смех этот вновь подхватили все присутствующие.

— Нет, ваша милость, я их точно как вас видел, — возмутился Пьер. — Только не теперь вот, а вчера ночью на реке. Один из них — тот, что без носа, — в воду гадил, а паршивый его стерёг.

— Стерёг, говоришь? — весело хохотнул Рено. — Уж не от моего ли паскудника братца — нашему Гильому голый мужицкий зад любезнее святых ликов, так что все они там в опасности, чума на их головы!

Слова его потонули в очередном взрыве смеха и острот. Лишь один Этьен, стоявший теперь на вершине рва, не радовался шутке Рено вместе с остальными. Его плотно сомкнутые губы побелели от злости, а ладонь сама собой сжалась в кулак. Он собрался было прыгнуть в ров, чтобы заставить брата ответить за свои слова, но в тот миг на его плечо легла рука старшей сестры.

— Прости, Этьен, — Беатрисс мягко улыбнулась, стараясь придать своему лицу обычное безмятежное выражение. — Не поможешь ли ты мне со съестными припасами? Там столько всего доставили, боюсь, одна я не управлюсь...

Осаженный так внезапно, Этьен почувствовал неловкость, и оттого злость его тут же перешла в глухое раздражение. Он бросил последний взгляд на Рено, преспокойно болтающего с одним из своих оруженосцев, и, кивнув сестре вместо ответа, решительно зашагал в сторону крепостной стены. 

***

Обычно работа по обустройству амбаров ложилась на плечи хозяйки замка, но графиня поспешила передать дела старшей дочери, сославшись на неважное самочувствие. По правде говоря, Беатрисс отлично справлялась и с другими обязанностями матери. Беатрисс шёл уже двадцать третий год, почти все её ровесницы к этому возрасту уже имели собственную семью и хозяйство, но Жерар де Вьенн не без протекции Гильома обещал руку дочери самому герцогу Бургундскому, однако не так давно овдовевший Гумберт с повторной женитьбой не очень-то торопился.

Когда Этьен с сестрой остановились посреди широкого двора, заставленного доверху гружеными телегами, Беатрисс принялась озабоченно пересчитывать мешки, забитые солониной и овощами, однако мысли её, похоже, витали где-то далеко.

— Возможно, нам всё же стоило заполнить амбары просом, оно не так скоро портится? — рассеянно спросила Беатрисс у брата, а когда ответа не последовало, добавила с задумчивой полуулыбкой: — Знаешь, Этьен, я бы предпочла родиться мужчиной и ехать в аббатство Клюни вместо тебя, потому что подобные занятия меня вовсе не увлекают.

На её признание Этьен лишь холодно хмыкнул:

— Ты могла бы отправиться и теперь, но, боюсь, это помешает Франсуа де Вержи сделаться кардиналом, как он того желает.

Щёки Беатрисс вспыхнули.

— Не понимаю, причём тут наш двоюродный кузен и его намерения, — сухо отчеканила она, — а на твоём месте я бы остереглась судить о вещах, в которых ничего не смыслю.

— Если не поняла, о чём речь, тогда откуда тебе знать, смыслю я в этих вещах или нет? — с вызовом спросил всё ещё взбешённый Этьен. 

Он хорошо знал, что дальний родственник по линии отца, второй сын маркиза де Вержи, с отрочества был серьёзно увлечён его красивой и знатной сестрой, но после чудесного избавления от оспы год тому назад пожелал принять сан священника. Однако скоро выяснилось, что амбиции Франсуа простираются несколько дальше положения простого монаха или аббата. Молодого человека привлекала кардинальская мантия, и он старался задействовать обширные связи дядюшки Жерара в Риме, дабы попасть в Ватикан и осуществить заветную мечту. Теперь де Вержи прибыл в Клюни — аббатство под защитой графа и его людей. 

— Мне кажется, ты не слишком опытен в делах такого рода, — всё тем же тоном пояснила Беатрисс.

— Не слишком опытен, сестрица, — бровь Этьена выразительно взлетела вверх, — для чего? 

— Не лучше ли оставить эту тему? — Беатрисс строго взглянула ему в лицо. — Позволю себе напомнить, Этьен, что ты ведёшь разговоры о постороннем мужчине с незамужней молодой женщиной. Не будь я твоей сестрой, сочла бы это за оскорбление, однако и тот факт, что мы кровные родственники, не делает беседу для меня приятной или хоть немного более приличной.

Она выдержала паузу и добавила уже менее холодно:

— Ты, верно, зол на Рено и расстроен из-за матушки, и вот я — та, что всегда так горячо тебя защищала, ни за что попала под удар.

Беатрисс развернулась, словно хотела уйти, но Этьен подался вперёд и быстро произнёс, неловко коснувшись её руки: 

— Прошу, останься, я… прости меня. 

Беатрисс приблизилась и, обхватив ладонями лицо брата, горячо заговорила, глядя в глаза, которые он тщетно пытался отвести в сторону:

— Этьен, отец любит тебя. В чём бы ни упрекал и как бы ни обставлял свои чувства, он не сознаёт и половины своей любви. Такой уж это человек — страшится показать слабость, оттого и рычит на весь белый свет. Я тоже тебя люблю, и матушка, и даже Рено. Да-да, сейчас ты не поверишь мне, но это так! Ги очень любил тебя. И разве всей этой сердечности не достаточно, чтобы не чувствовать себя отверженным и одиноким?

Беатрисс замолчала и, отпуская Этьена, перевела взгляд на крепкие стены замка. Неожиданно глаза её наполнились тоской, которую нельзя было не заметить.

— Если бы у меня была хоть часть той любви, что досталась тебе… Жанну обожала бабушка, отцу нравилось возиться с Рено и младшими сестрёнками, матушка души не чаяла в вас с Ги, и даже тихоня Гоше нашёл себе доброго, заботливого наставника в лице дядюшки Тео. И только я всё это время одиноко бродила тут, как неприкаянная. 

Она тяжело перевела дух, а после сказала просто и спокойно:

— Этьен, если ты пытался вызнать сокровенные тайны моего сердца, то напрасно. Никто и никогда не испытывал ко мне любви, и если бы Франсуа де Вержи являлся исключением, то, верно, не избрал бы служение Богу единственной целью своего существования. В отношении тебя всё обстоит иначе. И хоть никто в жизни не дорожил мною, я знаю, каково это — потерять дорогого человека. Подумай сейчас, пока не поздно, на какую чудовищную муку ты себя обрекаешь. 

— Он должен умереть, это не обсуждается! — Этьен отшатнулся от сестры, точно его обдало огнём.

— Возможно, но не от твоей руки. Сделав так, ты лишь причинишь себе новую боль! 

Этьен резко развернулся и стремительно пошёл к замку, а громкие слова Беатрисс всё летели за ним вслед. 

***

— Господь наш милосердный, Мадлен, да где же тебя носит?! — мадам Гионна казалась сама не своя. 

— Хлопотала на кухне, как вы и велели… — испуганно пробормотала служанка, глядя, как графиня мечется по комнате, точно медведица, запертая в клетке. — Мадам, да на вас лица нет, уж не случилось ли чего?

Графиня остановилась и, округлив глаза, совершенно безумные в эту минуту, заговорила, с жаром размахивая руками:

— Он замышляет убийство! Старый боров хочет лишить меня обоих сыновей, моих дорогих мальчиков — единственную опору в старости. Что делать, Мадлен, что же мне делать?! 

В каком-то исступлении мадам Гионна кинулась к окну, затем безуспешно попыталась раскрыть ставни. Когда Мадлен пришла ей на помощь, пальцы и губы графини дрожали, а по лицу катились слёзы. 

— Да что же это делается, мадам?! — запричитала Мадлен, не без труда усаживая хозяйку на кровать. — Неужто господин граф всерьёз способен допустить подобное злодейство? 

— Да уж я тебе толкую о том, дурёха, старик совсем из ума выжил! Бегает по двору как полоумный, да радуется неизвестно чему! Этьен ещё ребенок, но так упрям, словно я зачала его от осла! — тут графиня крепко схватила Мадлен за руку и взволнованно зашептала, глядя в её глаза: — Ведь он решил уже, что намерен непременно убить брата, слышишь ли ты меня — убить! А коли затеянное удастся, так и сам Этьен проживёт едва ли минутою дольше. И если Орб всё же выстоит, после старик повыдаёт дочерей замуж, раздаст им в приданое все мои земли, а меня бросит тут на пьяницу Рено и его бесплодную ведьму. И буду я до конца дней своих сносить насмешки и унижения от собственного сына и новой графини де Вьенн, запертая в этих вот покоях, точно в темнице — нищая никчёмная старуха. Вот что случится, Мадлен, вот что со мною будет! 

Сказав всё это, мадам Гионна разрыдалась в голос, более не способная себя сдержать, Мадлен же участливо обняла хозяйку и заговорила вкрадчиво, стараясь, чтобы та расслышала каждое её слово:

— Ну-ну, ваша милость, полно слёзы-то лить… Вспомните про свою старшую дочь, мадам Жанну, ведь она теперь баронесса де Боже. Я слыхала, муж-то её совсем плох, и, дай-то Бог, скоро ваша дочь станет матерью нового барона и одной из самых богатых женщин Франции. Напишите ей непременно. Пожалуйтесь на господина Рено и бессердечную невестку — мадам Жанна такая добрая, такая весёлая, неужели откажет она в помощи родной матери? 

Графиня подняла заплаканное лицо и, едва смахнув слёзы, рассеянно переспросила:

— Так, говоришь, вчера и сегодня вестей от неё не было? 

— Нет, ваша милость, но по нынешним временам гонцы из Франции часто запаздывают. Должно быть, мадам Жанна уже родила, и дай-то Бог, у неё снова мальчик. А если и нет, то хоть Жоффруа и в отца пошёл здоровьем, что с того? Нынешний-то барон, говорят, родился совсем хилым, даже лекарь его величества сказал, что с этакими слабыми лёгкими он и до десяти лет не протянет, а теперь поглядите-ка — ему уже тридцать два, женился и даже детей народить сумел. Нет-нет, мадам, рано вам себя хоронить заживо. Напишите сейчас два письма — одно передайте господину Гоше, пусть отвезёт его в Клюни, а другое пошлите с кем-нибудь прямо во Францию, дай Бог, хотя бы одно из них попадёт в руки мадам Жанны. А уж она непременно пригласит вас в Боже. Только, мадам, пишите так, как писала бы тоскующая и любящая мать: скажите, что страшно соскучились по внукам, и что граф и всё его окружение подвергают вас теперь из-за всей этой истории с господином Гильомом жесточайшим страданиям. Ну же, мадам, не стоит вам теперь плакать и попросту терять время! 

Внимательно её выслушав, мамам Гионна как будто пришла в себя. Она тяжело поднялась с кровати и, жестом велев подать бумагу и чернил, села у окна писать письмо в Боже. 

— А что, если Одрик не умрёт? — вновь воскликнула графиня. — Или умрёт, но титул и все земли вместо малолетнего Жоффруа унаследует Готье — младший брат барона? 

— Умрёт, куда он денется. — Мадлен быстро подала хозяйке надушенный кружевной платок. — Господин барон, прости меня, Господи, уже год назад выглядел сушёным, как мощи, дышал со свистом и всё больше лежал. Не думаю, что при такой болезни люди вообще способны поправиться. 

Мадам Гионна тяжело вздохнула, но Мадлен твёрдой рукой подала ей перо. 

— Не тревожьтесь ни о чём, госпожа, уж коли подойти к делу с умом и без сердца, выход всегда отыщется. 

Графиня лишь кивнула в ответ и, собравшись с духом, вывела на листе аккуратным красивым почерком:

«Милая и драгоценная моя Жанна! Как же давно Вы мне не писали, а меж тем, и о Вас, и об ангелах моих, Жоффруа и Адель, тоскую я бесконечно…»

Прочитав первую строку, Мадлен, стоявшая теперь подле своей хозяйки, кивнула и ласково ей улыбнулась. 

***

Когда тяжёлые свинцовые тучи окончательно заволокли небо, а над тёмной стеной леса гулким эхом прокатился оглушительный громовой раскат, маленький отряд из трёх легковооруженных всадников под командованием младшего сына графа де Вьенн выехал из потайных ворот замка Орб. Семьи крестьян, возглавляемые Гоше, облачённым в простую монашескую рясу, уже ждали их за крепостной стеной. Поравнявшись с беженцами, Этьен скомандовал сбор, и вскоре длинная процессия из повозок, людей и животных неспешно двинулась по дороге в направлении аббатства Клюни.

Несмотря на то, что они беспрепятственно покинули занятые неприятелем окрестности замка, настроение и крестьян, и охранявших их всадников никак нельзя было назвать приподнятым. Люди понимали — при встрече с солдатами Брансиона или просто разбойниками участь их, скорее всего, была бы весьма незавидной. Лишь один Гоше, который, в отличие от прочих обитателей Орба, не восседал на лошади, а бодро вышагивал среди простолюдинов, казался преисполненным сил и некоего странного воодушевления, которое совсем не вязалось с общей тревожностью. 

— Какой гимн, брат мой, любите вы наиболее всех прочих? — спросил Гоше у Этьена, с мрачным видом ехавшего во главе процессии. — Я бы хотел исполнить его вместе с этими несчастными, дабы Господь в милосердии своём даровал нам благополучное завершение пути.

— Тот, что более подобает случаю, — буркнул Этьен, даже не взглянув в его сторону.

Хотя в сложившихся обстоятельствах сохранение тишины казалось более разумным, нежели распевание псалмов, он, не желая продолжать беседу, предпочёл не делиться с братом этой мыслью.

— Тогда я бы остановился на Te Deum Laudamus, если вы не возражаете, — ответил Гоше, благоговейно склонив голову, на что Этьен лишь холодно процедил, понуждая свою лошадь ускориться:

— Это как тебе будет угодно, братец.

Отъехав на некоторое расстояние, Этьен вновь погрузился было в свои мысли, но уже через минуту Гоше опять нагнал его и, ухватившись за стремя, принялся озабоченно бормотать, силясь поймать его взгляд.

— Однако же, брат мой, не кажется ли вам Pange Lingua более подходящей нашему паломничеству, ведь, говоря по правде, Te Deum Laudamus — гимн, исполняемый во время коронации? Не станет ли упоминание монарха, в известном смысле, святотатством, тогда когда речь идёт о черни, и едва ли Господь…

— Да, пожалуй, ты прав! — Этьен раздражённо прервал Гоше, стараясь высвободить стремя из его цепких пальцев. 

— Так Pange Lingua, надо думать? — Гоше сделал такое лицо, словно от этого ответа зависела вся его жизнь. — Но нет ли здесь новой загвоздки, ведь сегодня не Священный четверг, и мы не на мессе… Veni, creator Spiritus наверняка подошёл бы больше? 

— Смерть Христова! Да пойте вы хоть «Вдова и чёрт» — плевать, прошу, оставь меня сейчас! 

Этьен в бешенстве подхлестнул кобылу, отчего та галопом понеслась вперёд. 

— Да… конечно, — сконфузившись, пробормотал Гоше, и в этот момент с совсем почерневшего неба на него упало несколько первых крупных капель. 

— О Сотворитель Дух, приди  
И души верных посети! — затянул он высоким, чуть срывающимся голосом, и вслед за ним разноголосый хор подхватил слова гимна, тонущие в раскатах грома и шуме дождя, наконец-то хлынувшего как из ведра.

— Дай смертным неба благодать,  
Чтоб сотворённое спасти.

***

Вопреки ожиданиям Этьена, буря, начавшаяся на исходе дня, никак не хотела утихать и ночью. В кромешной темноте дождь хлестал с какой-то удвоенной яростью, а ветер гнул деревья так, что казалось, вековые дубы и тисы скоро окажутся выдернутыми с корнем, грозя похоронить под собой и людей, и скот. В итоге, не пройдя и лье, измотанные и продрогшие люди были вынуждены искать убежища в одном из крестьянских подворий, там, где ещё не успели побывать люди Брансиона. 

Хозяин — седой коренастый крестьянин — был весьма рад принять у себя обоих наследников графа де Вьенн. Помощи за стенами замка он не искал, надеясь более на своих семерых сыновей да дюжину племянников, живших неподалеку. 

Высокородным господам было сразу предложено расположиться в комнатах фермера и его жены, но Этьен отказался, не желая стеснять хозяев, и без того сносивших неудобства из-за непрошенных гостей. Вместо этого оба брата устроились под навесом для хранения зерна, потому как в амбаре решено было разместить до нитки промокших женщин и детей. Остальные же нашли себе ночлег, кто как сумел — два рыцаря, также сопровождавших колонну, и их оруженосцы заняли более-менее сухой и тёплый хлев, прочие же легли под своими телегами, не особо доверяя случайным попутчикам. 

Когда Этьен, завернувшись в сухую и тёплую козлиную шкуру, заботливо переданную ему хозяином, уселся напротив костра, Гоше принуждённо кашлянул и спросил чуть осипшим от долгого пения голосом: 

— Могу ли я присоединиться к вам, брат мой? Я бы ни за что не рискнул нарушить вашего уединения, но места в хлеву мне, увы, не нашлось, а я, признаться, так озяб, что даже эта благословенная шкура не согрела бы моего бренного тела. 

— Делай как знаешь, — неохотно отозвался Этьен.

Ему вовсе не хотелось беседовать с братом, но делать вид, что просьба прошла мимо его ушей, было бы невозможно. Получив не слишком вежливое приглашение, Гоше, однако, ничуть не расстроился, а тут же уселся рядом и, протянув к костру ступни, обутые в одни лишь лёгкие сандалии, принялся растирать их ладонями, кряхтя и благодаря Создателя.

— Ты что-то хотел мне сказать? — Этьен окинул его тяжёлым и вместе с тем безразличным взглядом. 

— И да, и нет, — ответил Гоше, в один миг сделавшийся серьёзным. — Говоря откровенно, брат мой, я восхищаюсь вами. 

— Что? — Этьен решил, что ослышался.

— Да-да, я вами восхищаюсь, — повторил Гоше с мягкой улыбкой. — Вы смелый, сильный и честный человек, который, несмотря на юный возраст, обладает всеми теми добродетелями, коими я, ваш старший брат, совершенно не обладаю. Никогда, слышите, никогда в своей жизни я бы не дерзнул и помыслить о том, что затеяли вы. Даже ради отца нашего не дерзнул бы. Хотя я бесконечно люблю его, увы, без взаимности, но кто бы смел обвинять родителя в презрении к отпрыску столь жалкому и бесполезному. 

Гоше замолчал, точно ожидая ответа. 

— Не понимаю, о какой затее речь. Я просто сопровождаю крестьян в Клюни, да и то лишь за тем, чтобы во время осады не выглядеть беспомощным перед отцовскими вассалами. Если охрана этого убогого шествия — подвиг, то героев тут как минимум четверо, и ты один из них. 

Этьен, конечно, понял на что, вернее, на кого намекал теперь брат, но любые разговоры о Гильоме уже давно давались ему с великим трудом. 

— Не стану скрывать от вас, что с некоторых пор мне больно, да и неловко произносить имя этого человека… — снова заговорил Гоше, точно прочитав его мысли. — Но ради вас я скажу… наш брат Гильом, вы ведь любите его?

— Любил когда-то в детстве, теперь с этим покончено, — голос Этьена прозвучал предательски глухо. Он покосился на Гоше, но брат не заметил этого, завороженно наблюдая за языками пламени. 

— Простите меня, но в это очень трудно поверить. 

— Почему же?

Внимание Этьена всё ещё было приковано к Гоше, поэтому он не без раздражения заметил, что впалые гладковыбритые щёки брата порозовели, точно от смущения. 

— Потому что я видел кое-что, чего не осуждаю, наверное, зная, что именно послужило тому причиной. 

— Продолжай, — Этьен резко отвернулся к огню, и сердце его забилось чаще. 

— Всё произошло после вашего ранения. Помню, как по завершении осады аббатства брат и какие-то люди привезли вас в замок. Отец и наша матушка хотели переложить вас на носилки, но он не дал этого сделать, на руках перенеся вас в покои матери. Лицо Гильома было таким, словно мир перестал существовать, словно он и не видел никого из нас, весь уйдя в себя и в то горе, что его постигло. Вы тогда были на волосок от смерти, и оттого бледны казались, точно покойник. Помню, сёстры и вся прислуга рыдали, а я уже и не чаял выздоровления, в мыслях своих молясь об упокоении вашей души. Отец сразу послал за лекарем, но брат ещё долго никого к вам не впускал и был тогда в точности как безумный. 

Слушая Гоше, Этьен тут же представил себе Гильома таким, каким бывал он в крайней степени бешенства — резкий, порывистый, несдержанный на язык и скорый на расправу. К брату в подобный момент было лучше не приближаться. Казалось, что на глаза Гильома падала какая-то невидимая пелена, делавшая его вспыльчивым и свирепым без всякой меры. В эти минуты Гильом легко мог покалечить или даже убить любого, попавшегося ему под горячую руку, и только строгий голос матери мгновенно приводил одержимого в чувства. Однако, даже будучи ребёнком, Этьен не испытывал перед ним страха. Напротив, эта необузданная, почти животная ярость восхищала его. Словно Гильом был не простым человеком, а одним из тех легендарных героев старинных рыцарских баллад, что в одиночку крушат целые полчища врагов и убивают драконов, спасая прекрасных дев. То, как далёк этот сияющий образ от правды, маленький Этьен тогда не понимал, но взросление довольно скоро показало ему, сколь неприглядными могут стать вспышки гнева даже у самых близких и любимых людей.

— Что ж, выходит, Ги был в ярости? — Этьен горько усмехнулся собственным мыслям.

— Определённо так, — подтвердил Гоше. — Не находя себе места, днём он коротал время в трактирах, где искал ссоры со всяким проходимцем, а ночью до исступления молился в фамильной часовне вместе со мной, обливаясь слезами и умерщвляя плоть. Последнее было ему, однако, совершенно не свойственно, и я, признаться, сильно опасался за его разум. И то, и другое, как мне теперь думается, было следствием вины перед вами и страшной душевной раны, которая никак не хотела затягиваться. Помню, минула целая неделя, а вам вовсе не становилось лучше. Осмелюсь предположить, что лекарь, делавший отсечение, недостаточно хорошо прокалил свой инструмент, и потому вас терзала дурная кровь. 

Верно, Гоше мог бы говорить о болезни Этьена ещё Бог знает как долго, но тот резко прервал поток его размышлений. 

— К чертям горячку, что было дальше?

Послушно кивнув, Гоше сосредоточенно наморщил лоб. 

— Надобно тут указать, что после разграбления рыцарями брата Лурдона, некий аббат Этьен, ваш тёзка, обратился с жалобой к королю Франции, ища его защиты и покровительства. До тех печальных событий богатейшее аббатство Клюни принадлежало кардиналу Гуго де Монфуко — нашему злейшему врагу, состоявшему, однако, в родстве с тёщей Людовика VII, Элеанор де Шательро, которая родом, как вы, должно быть, помните, происходила из Вьенна. Я позволил себе перечислить все эти события вот к чему — получивший письмо аббата Людовик будто бы пришёл в неописуемую ярость, собрал войска и тотчас отправился в Бургундию, дабы лично наказать виновных. Король обещал баронам де Шательро навести порядок в Шалоне и Маконе, и уж конечно батюшка наш не мог позволить французам хозяйничать на своих землях. Потому-то и было решено незамедлительно начать войну. 

Он прервал рассказ, точно подыскивая нужные слова, а Этьен, вспоминая те дни, сделался грустным. Почти три недели после ранения пролежал он в жуткой лихорадке, внятно объяснить причину которой не мог даже старый опытный лекарь, специально приглашённый отцом из Италии. В редкие передышки сознание возвращалось к нему, и всегда в эти минуты Этьен видел перед собой лицо старшего брата, казалось, не отходившего от его постели ни на шаг. И всякий раз, когда Этьен открывал глаза, Гильом просил его быть сильным, обещал, что научит драться левой рукой так же хорошо, как когда-то правой, и клялся, что где бы ни пришлось им сражаться, один всегда останется подле другого. Так было, пока однажды, придя в себя, Этьен не увидел перед собой вместо брата лишь заплаканную мать да лица перепуганных служанок. Заметив его тревогу, графиня сообщила, что началась война с Францией, и Гильом, отец, Рено и другие рыцари давно уже оставили замок и теперь дерутся где-то на берегах Роны. А ещё мать сказала, что от них нет никаких вестей, что старый граф Шалона повержен, и оба его сына тоже убиты. 

— После отъезда на войну отца и братьев, — продолжил рассказ Гоше, — а ещё более после тревожных известий из Шалона, все мы в замке пребывали в великом страхе и унынии. Орб охраняло лишь ополчение — небольшой отряд, возглавляемый нашим кузеном, ныне покойным Жеромом де Макон. Вы лежали при смерти, а что до меня, то вам ли не знать — вояка я вовсе никудышный. Словом, маменька, тяжёлая Идой, и три наши сестры остались почти без защиты. Трудно сказать наверняка, но вполне возможно, что осознание угрозы, нависшей над ними, а также обещание, данное брату, или боль от вероятности потерять его навсегда, заставили вас бороться со своим недугом, и уже очень скоро ужасная лихорадка отступила. Это было поистине чудом, поскольку, когда отец и братья спешно покидал замок, маменька наша, убитая горем, приказала служанкам начинать шить вам саван. Верно, Гильом, как и мы все, боялся, что вы очень скоро умрёте. Оттого встреча, произошедшая у вас после окончания войны, так его поразила. 

— До сих пор не могу понять, почему он не вернулся со всеми после того, как Лурдон снова стал нашим, — с досадой выпалил Этьен, полностью погруженный в свои мысли. — Почему после славной победы, вместо того чтобы ехать домой, он выступил против войска Фридриха Хромого вместе с этим французским прихвостнем Гоше де Саленом? Бьюсь об заклад, что двигали им далеко не родственные чувства. Власть и золото влекли Ги куда больше, чем Орб со всеми его обитателями. Только вот новый поход стоил Вьенну двух замков, в том числе и Ваданса, — приданого нашей матери, — который сейчас был бы моим.

Вспомнив о своём утраченном наследстве, Этьен недовольно поджал губы. Замок Ваданс — мрачный и холодный, наглухо окружённый старыми крепостными стенами, поросшими кое-где дикими травами и плющом, с самого детства виделся Этьену как дом, где рано или поздно он станет полноправным хозяином. И хотя строгий, аскетичный вид Ваданса навевал на большинство его гостей смертельную тоску, этот замок нравился Этьену куда больше роскошного Турнеля — Саленской вотчины старшего брата, или огромного, полного людей, но сырого и промозглого Орба. 

— Что ж… — Гоше вскинул бровь, устало потирая лоб. — Errare humanum est. Все мы люди, Этьен, а людям свойственно ошибаться. Вот и брат наш Гильом совершил ошибку. 

— И не единственную, — Этьен зло чертыхнулся, вороша носком сапога всё ещё горячие угли. 

— Увы, — тяжело вздохнул Гоше. — Но, мне думается, я понимаю возможную причину его задержки. 

Догадавшись, что речь шла о нём самом, Этьен лишь недоверчиво хмыкнул:

— Он мог написать матушке, сёстрам, тебе или кому-то ещё, и уж наверняка знал бы, что я жив и здоров.

— Возможно, Гильом опасался иного ответа, — Гоше склонил голову, — или его мучили тревожные видения, как, например, меня… 

— В таком случае, возможно, он просто трус? — фразу о видениях Этьен оставил без внимания. 

— Иногда и храбрецу есть чего бояться.

— А знаешь, чего боюсь я? — Этьен с вызовом взглянул на брата и сказал, более не пытаясь скрыть свою злость: — Что какая-нибудь поганая собака убьёт меня прежде, чем я всажу нож в его лживое сердце! Так что ты там видел, Гоше? Выкладывай уже, и покончим с этим. 

Гоше опустил глаза.

— Это был тот самый день, когда брат наш вернулся. Накануне вечером его святейшество прислал мне книгу «Acta bononiensia», рассказывающую о житии и муках святого Януария, собственноручно переведённую им на греческий. Признаюсь, я уж очень сильно хотел поскорее погрузиться в чтение, потому освободился чуть раньше положенного времени. Проходя от часовни до своих покоев, я заметил вас — бледного и едва стоящего на ногах от усталости, однако со всем старанием делающего разные военные упражнения с отцовским мечом в левой руке. В сердце своём я порадовался этой картине, но тут же испугался, как бы излишнее рвение не подорвало вашего тогда ещё слабого здоровья. Полагая возможным сказать о своих опасениях, я сделал несколько шагов вам навстречу, но тут увидел появившегося из-за оружейной башни брата нашего Гильома. Признаться, от крайнего удивления я встал столбом, не в силах ничего произнести или даже сдвинуться с места. Брат был весь в пыли, его одежда местами казалась испорченной до крайности, кое-где на ней даже виднелись застарелые пятна крови, а прежде длинные волосы были теперь острижены на французский манер и едва касались плеч. Словом, Гильом в ту минуту совершенно не походил на самого себя, но это определённо всё ещё был наш старший брат, возникший посреди двора, как библейский блудный сын. Стремительно приближаясь, он не успел ещё меня заметить, но вас увидел, я понял это по тому, как вдруг изменилось выражение его лица. Оно словно передёрнулось болью, но в следующий миг просияло, точно вы на его глазах воскресли вдруг из мёртвых. Вы же, всё это время стоявший к нему спиной, словно почуяв что-то, повернули голову, и когда взгляды ваши и брата встретились, тяжёлый меч выпал из вашей руки, а глаза вдруг заволокло слезами. Я было испугался, сможете ли вы устоять на месте, но брат уже подбежал к вам, заключая в объятия. И тут, в порыве какого-то огромного, непреодолимого чувства, Гильом принялся целовать ваши губы, и вы — от юности своей ещё не познавший греха, ответили ему с той же страстью. 

Гоше замолчал, но совсем ненадолго, и, лишь на секунду переведя дух, тут же заговорил вновь:

— Вот и всё, что я видел, Этьен, потому что поспешил удалиться, дабы безумный этот порыв остался исключительно между вами. Придя к себе, я старался не думать о том, чему стал невольным свидетелем, однако же не было во мне тогда никакого вам осуждения, равно как нет его и теперь. Ведь от слишком сильных чувств иной раз люди, забыв себя, даже в пропасть прыгают, можно ли после такого считать преступным простой поцелуй, да ещё и произошедший между братьями.

Сначала Этьен молчал, разглядывая огонь, но потом отчего-то спросил у брата тоном почти безразличным:

— Сам-то ты, Гоше, любил кого-нибудь, кроме Христа?

Услыхав вопрос, Гоше сильно смутился, а на лице его неожиданно появилась улыбка, в ответ на которую Этьен невольно усмехнулся и сам.

— Что такое? Неужто всё было так хорошо, что и говорить неловко?

Этьен тихонько толкнул брата в бок, а тот просиял и сконфузился ещё более.

— Я никогда не представлял, что кому-то будут интересны такие глупости. Однако, должен признать, что лет в семнадцать мне очень нравилась Катрин, служанка нашей матушки. У неё был такой прекрасный голос. Когда она пела гимны, мне казалось, что ангел небесный слетал на землю — вот так я её любил. 

— И что же, далеко ли у вас с ней зашло, братец?

Гоше лишь добродушно пожал плечами.

— Нет-нет, ничего такого не произошло. Я бы в жизни своей не решился поцеловать Катрин, даже и мечтать не смел о таком. Что я, нескладный болван, а она вся — воплощённая красота… Кроме того, вскоре я отбыл с дядюшкой Тео в Шартер на богомолье, а когда вернулся спустя три месяца, узнал, что она умерла от скоротечной чахотки. И уж больше такие девушки мне не попадались.

— Давай-ка спать, Гоше, — произнёс Этьен, когда брат его задумчиво замолчал. — Завтра нам предстоит долгий путь, да и проклятая гроза, похоже, скоро закончится. 

— Охотно, Этьен, — Гоше лёг и, положив под голову мешок, начал ворочаться с боку на бок, поудобнее устраиваясь на ночлег. — Однако прежде я бы хотел признаться вам, что направляюсь теперь в Клюни ещё затем, чтобы наш добрый дядюшка, архиепископ Безансонский, вмешался бы в эту распрю между отцом и братом и примирил их. Полагаю, сделать это ему будет нелегко, но дядюшка человек столь добросердечный, и при этом так бывает красноречив, что даже наш отец — известный упрямец — не раз склонялся к его точке зрения и шёл на уступки, как было это в тяжбе с нашей бабушкой Маго, дамой де Сален. Потому я не теряю ещё надежды, как и в конце той прискорбной истории, видеть всех нас семьёй под одной крышей.

От слов Гоше Этьен почувствовал раздражение, потому что осознал, сколь наивным и несведущим в семейных делах оказался его брат. Жизнь за стенами монастыря, рядом с любящим дядей, оберегавшим Гоше от всякого зла, а также ежедневное чтение богословских книг сделали из взрослого мужчины ребёнка, не способного отличить коварство от добродетели. И этот кроткий агнец, не знающий ничего о людях, собрался погасить ссору отца и сына, между которыми уже давно пролегла пропасть из непонимания, лжи и взаимных обид? Этьен обернулся и резко ответил, ничуть не щадя его чувств: 

— Видеть нас семьёй? А знаешь ли ты, Гоше, что наша бабка, так почитаемая архиепископом Маго де Сален, женила дочь на своём молодом любовнике, фактически передав ему Сален в качестве свадебного подарка? А когда, получив желаемое, отец быстро к ней охладел, потребовала вернуть часть крепостей, объявив его перед соседями чуть ли не вором. Если кто и достоин сочувствия во всей этой грязной истории, то одна лишь наша мать. И на месте архиепископа я скорее думал бы, как примирить мужа с женой, вместо того, чтобы пытаться удовлетворить притязания этой хищницы на чужую собственность. Что же касается отца и Гильома, то примирение между ними невозможно. И теперь уж не то что наш дядя архиепископ, а сам архангел Михаил с мечом не смог бы остановить Ги от осады Орба!

Закончив, он лёг на землю и развернулся к брату спиной, давая тем самым понять, что разговор их подошёл к концу. Тем не менее, Гоше снова подал голос, произнеся задумчиво и несколько отрешённо: 

— Как верно вы вспомнили про архангела Михаила. Я ведь и сам, признаюсь, о нём подумал: «И стал Ангел Господень на дороге, чтобы воспрепятствовать ему». Вот кабы смог брат наш услышать глас Божий, точно Валаам со своей ослицей, как бы узрел он чудо, и вместо войны пошёл бы к отцу с покаянием.

— Надо спать, Гоше, — Этьен вздохнул, с какой-то с горечью осознав, что его злость на брата сошла на нет, уступив место усталости и одиночеству.

***

После общего отбоя минул, должно быть, не один час. Гоше давно забылся сном, из хлева доносился здоровый солдатский храп, и даже собаки, встревоженные присутствием посторонних, перестали сердито лаять, а Этьен всё ещё не сомкнул глаз. Беспокойно проворочавшись с боку на бок, он совсем отчаялся уснуть и просто лежал, глядя в темноту. От недавнего разговора с братом в голову ему лезли разные мысли и воспоминания, тревожить которые он так долго не решался.

Этьен снова увидел себя посреди собора Всех Святых в день венчания старшей сестры Жанны с бароном де Боже. Пышная церемония уже подошла к концу, и епископу Безансонскому осталось лишь благословить молодых свечами. В этот момент Этьен отчего-то обернулся назад и увидел Гильома, как всегда стоявшего отдельно от всех. Стараясь никого не потревожить, Этьен подошёл к нему и, заметив фреску, на которую был устремлён взгляд брата, спросил, легко коснувшись его плеча:

— Святой Себастьян? Ты что же, новый набег на соседей задумал?

— По-твоему, похоже, что я молюсь? — тут же переспросил Гильом, не отводя глаз от пронзённого стрелами тела святого.

— Нет, — Этьен невольно усмехнулся, — похоже, что ты просто таращишься на него, и это, ей-богу, странно.

— Себастьян здесь совсем как ты, — брат тоже улыбнулся, небрежно скользнув по щеке Этьена тыльной стороной ладони. — Помнишь, что сказал ему Иисус?

— «Ты всегда будешь со Мною»… — Этьен нахмурился, поняв, что, глядя на изображение, Гильом испытывал вовсе не благоговение перед святым мучеником, а ощущения совсем иного рода. — Рядом с тобой даже слова сына Божьего звучат как богохульство.

Этьен быстро провёл пальцами по скуле, точно хотел стереть прикосновение.

— Что ж, уж этот грех я отмолить сумею, — Гильом понизил голос и сказал так, чтобы никто не смог их услышать: — Когда замок Турнель будет моим, я закажу в его часовню такую же фреску, только вот позировать для неё станешь ты. Клянусь, в своём домашнем храме я стану проводить дни и ночи. В молитвах, слезах и благочестии, даже блаженного Гоше заткну за пояс, и что ты скажешь мне тогда?

Широкая мальчишеская улыбка вновь появилась на его губах.

— Что этого не будет, — строго ответил Этьен, невольно озираясь по сторонам. 

Обряд венчания подошёл к концу, и молодые, сопровождаемые гостями, уже шли к выходу под громкий бой колоколов.

— Отчего ж? — снова спросил Гильом, и тон его никак нельзя было счесть серьёзным. — Чем ты, мой благородный брат, хуже тех бродяг, которых монахи-рисовальщики нанимают для своей натуры?

Всё ещё наблюдающий за свадебной процессией Этьен не без сожаления отметил, что обычно весёлая и беззаботная Жанна выглядела понурой, а её тщедушный муж то и дело останавливался, заходясь лающим кашлем. Не в силах смотреть на это дольше, Этьен отвернулся к брату и ответил небрежной скороговоркой:

— Тем, что я-то не бродяга, кроме того, крестьянским парням за такое хотя бы платят.

— Так я заплачу, — Гильом вдруг горячо сжал его руку, но Этьен, опасаясь, что их увидят, резко отдёрнул её. 

— И чем же? 

— Золотом и всей моей жизнью, — даже если Гильом шутил, его откровенный, полный решимости взгляд был красноречивее всяких слов.

— Я выбираю жизнь, — твёрдо сказал Этьен, отчего-то сделав шаг ему навстречу.

— Идёт.

Они стояли в опустевшей церкви, глядя друг на друга. Гильом всё молчал, а Этьен, находясь в каком-то странном оцепенении, вдруг почувствовал, что сердце в его груди неистово затрепетало, а к горлу подкатил ком, точно ему перестало хватать воздуха. Уже через мгновение, испугавшись сам себя, он отшатнулся и поспешил к выходу, готовый без оглядки бежать бог знает куда.

— В таком случае, верни себе Турнель, — выпалил Этьен уже у двери, — но учти — жизнь твоя теперь принадлежит мне. Не забывай об этом, когда отправишься на бойню!

Видение рассеялось. Этьен снова перевернулся набок. Костёр потух, отчего лежать на земле стало нестерпимо холодно. Посмотрев на крестьян, спокойно дремавших под своими телегами, Этьен подумал, как же он, должно быть, изнежен по сравнению с простыми людьми. Ночевать под открытым небом Этьену почти не доводилось, а ведь Гильом в своих военных походах делал это не раз, и уж конечно не беспокоился бы из-за таких мелочей, как холод и сырость. Неожиданно Этьен осознал, что снова подумал о брате, и что даже теперь, когда чувства его отвлеклись на предметы столь посторонние, он вновь и вновь мысленно возвращался к нему. 

Закрыв глаза, Этьен вспомнил тёплую майскую ночь, свою опочивальню и свечу, едва мерцавшую в полумраке. Словно со стороны увидел он и себя, лежащим на постели в тревожном ожидании того, что должно и не должно было случиться. Он слышал громкие голоса рыцарей Гильома, пирующих в обеденной зале. То был день их возвращения, потому матушка распорядилась принести к ужину побольше вина и мяса. Хотя поход и не был успешным, уцелевшие в боях солдаты заслужили право отпраздновать окончание войны в доме своего сюзерена. Матушка и сёстры давно легли спать, отец, не пожелавший присутствовать на пиру, с отрядом своих людей отбыл в Шалон. Этьен лежал в постели и, глядя в потолок, обдумывал то, что произошло меж ним и братом всего несколько часов назад. 

Чувства его находились в полном смятении. Этьен испытывал страх, что их постыдный поцелуй может повториться снова, и в то же время робкую надежду, что так оно и будет. Никогда ранее с Этьеном не происходило ничего подобного, и теперь он не знал, куда деть себя от низких желаний, что терзали его плоть и жестоко ранили сердце. Он понимал, поцелуй с Гильомом — тяжкий грех, который не замолить уже оттого, что вместо искреннего раскаяния Этьен опять и опять вспоминал тот восторг, что испытал от первого в своей жизни соприкосновения губ и тел, и как потом восторг этот лишь усилился. Да, он всегда любил Ги, но был ли влюблён в него? Ещё вчера Этьен не посмел бы задать себе этот вопрос, а вот теперь задал и ужаснулся ответу. 

Когда спустя какое-то время Гильом возник на пороге его комнаты, Этьен лишь сделал вид, что не ждал его появления. 

— Что происходит, Ги? 

Когда брат подошёл и опустился на пол у его изголовья, Этьен напрягся, словно перед прыжком в ледяную воду. 

— Ничего… — Гильом протянул руку и осторожно коснулся его лба. — Я пришёл лишь сказать, что, когда вижу тебя, разум отказывает мне совершенно, но если не вижу слишком долго, тоскую так, что сердце себе готов вырвать из груди. Хотя, бьюсь об заклад, ты и сам о том знаешь… 

Пальцы Гильома осторожно гладили его кожу, спускаясь от виска к шее и быстро переходя на ключицы. Этьен лежал, затаив дыхание, но тело его предательски отвечало даже на самое лёгкое прикосновение. 

— Этого не должно быть, брат, так нельзя, — выдавил из себя Этьен, даже не пытаясь остановить его. 

— Да, так нельзя… — Гильом уже лежал рядом, нежно и пылко целуя его лицо и губы. — Если прикажешь, я сейчас же уйду, и мы покончим со всем раз и навсегда.

— Так ты приказа ждёшь? — тесней прижимаясь к брату, Этьен чувствовал сильную дрожь и потребность, чтобы ласки эти никогда не кончались. — А если его не будет?

— Тогда к чёрту Сален, Макон, Вьенн и все прочие земли, — сухие тёплые ладони Гильома быстро и мягко скользили по обнажённому телу Этьена, а губы горячо шептали, почти касаясь его виска: — Теперь я хозяин Турнеля, и мы заживём в нём вместе, как я и обещал. Лишь будь моим, Этьен, и на тебя одного стану я молиться. В сердце своём возведу я золотой храм, и буду слугой, а может, и рабом твоим до конца жизни. Только позволь обладать тобой всецело, скажи, что и сам хочешь этого. 

Неловкий порывистый поцелуй стал ему ответом. 

— Хочу, — не помня себя, выдохнул Этьен, отбрасывая покрывало, — теперь и после, можешь делать со мной всё, что захочешь. 

В тусклом свете свечи он увидел тело Гильома — крепкое и сильное, почти сплошь покрытое старыми шрамами и едва затянувшимися рубцами. Этьен невольно посмотрел на своё плечо и куцую культю, оставшуюся от здоровой и ловкой когда-то правой руки. Этьену вновь захотелось сбежать, но тесные объятия и горячие поцелуи брата не позволили ему этого сделать… 

Опасаясь невольно разбудить Гоше, торопливо лаская себя, Этьен до боли прикусил нижнюю губу. Прошла всего пара минут, и он, безотчётно прогнувшись, излился в собственную ладонь. Обтерев руку о пучок правы, Этьен закрыл глаза и провалился в сон.

***

Его разбудили крики. Этьену приснилось, что он умер и попал в ад. Он видел огромные котлы, полные бурлящей серы, и как множество голых людей — мужчин и женщин — тонули в них в страшных мучениях. Отовсюду Этьен слышал вопли грешников, но особенно поразил его пронзительный плач младенца, доносящийся из страшной черноты. Невозможно было понять, чем душа невинного ребёнка могла так прогневать Господа, и потому этот плач никак не давал ему покоя. После он увидел дьявола, у которого было лицо отца.

Открыв глаза, Этьен подумал, что всё ещё спит и кошмар его продолжается. По широкому двору, окутанному предрассветным туманом, прямо перед ним с жуткими криками метались люди. Большинство из них Этьен сразу узнал — это были те самые крестьяне, что шли с ними в аббатство. Крестьян преследовали солдаты с мечами и пиками в руках. Многие несчастные уже лежали на земле кто с пробитой головой, кто с перерезанным горлом, прочих же злодеи настигали и убивали прямо на его глазах. Мужчин убивали на месте, а молодых женщин и детей за волосы вытаскивали из хлева, а после резали или насиловали тут же посреди двора.

Всё ещё не веря своим глазам, Этьен вскочил на ноги и схватился за меч. В лихорадочном возбуждении он принялся искать глазами своих людей, но никого из них не было поблизости. Только один Гоше, как испуганная наседка, метался туда-сюда меж этого ада с пронзительно кричащим ребёнком на руках и тщетно умолял напавших остановить кровопролитие. На крыльце дома Этьен увидел хозяина усадьбы — он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и спокойно наблюдал за происходящим. Рядом с ним находился человек в простом, но крепком на вид доспехе, и эти двое о чём-то неспешно беседовали меж собой.

В рыцаре Этьен тут же узнал Жана де Марсо, бывшего вассала отца, когда-то предавшего его — родного дядю Робеhра де Брансиона. При виде этого человека гнев, и без того переполнявший душу Этьена, казалось, усилился вчетверо. Однако, встретившись с ним взглядом, де Марсо лишь дерзко усмехнулся и позволил себе наглость отвесить издевательский поклон, отчего двое его оруженосцев, стоявших неподалеку, громко расхохотались.

В эту минуту всё существо Этьена переполнилось яростью, и он, обнажив меч, ринулся прямо на де Марсо, выкрикнув громко и горячо:

— Жан де Марсо! Именем графа де Вьенн, господина Салена, Макона и прочих земель, я, Этьен де Вьенн, отправлю тебя в ад, как собаку и предателя!

Но когда достигший крыльца Этьен, готовый драться насмерть, сделал замах, тупая боль прожгла его голову, в глазах почернело, и он как подкошенный рухнул на землю к ногам своего врага.

— Безмозглый щенок, — произнёс де Марсо с сильным лотарингским акцентом, носком сапога разворачивая голову Этьена так, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его лицо, — кому здесь нужна твоя напыщенная храбрость?

Он поднял глаза и обратился к тому самому солдату, что так подло осадил Этьена сзади дубинкой.

— Свяжи этого сопляка и брось в одну из телег, он ещё может пригодиться.

— А как быть со святошей, господин? – переспросил тот, указывая вглубь двора. — Говорят, будто он тоже из благородных? Хотя, может оно и враньё, вид-то у него уж больно затрапезный.

— Так он жив ещё? — спросил де Марсо без особого интереса.

— Живёхонек, ваша милость, собрал вокруг себя уцелевших баб с ребятишками, а теперь все они поют Te Deum да молятся. Велите привести?

— Да, Ружмон, тащи его ко мне, а парня убери отсюда.

Когда Гоше подвели к крыльцу, на руках у него всё ещё плакал младенец — маленькая девочка, закутанная в ту самую шкуру, что его брат получил от хозяев накануне вечером. Рассеянно поприветствовав де Марсо, пленник, однако, заговорил прежде с хозяином усадьбы, одной рукой торопливо пытаясь отыскать что-то в своей походной сумке.

— Я, право, не знаю, сударь, что заставило вас пойти на такой шаг, да не мне, грешному, судить других…

Гоше извлёк из сумы увесистое серебряное распятие и протянул хозяину, явно озадаченному столь щедрым подношением.

— Распятием, что подарил мне сам кардинал Остийский, я хочу оплатить пребывание в вашем доме этой малютки, мать которой только что преставилась. Прошу вас, как христианина — позаботьтесь о невинном ребёнке, и, возможно, Господь простит вам это злодеяние… 

Смутившись от взглядов, обращённых на него со всех сторон, Гоше умолк, а хозяин, прежде чем ответить, покосился на де Марсо, но тот хранил молчание. 

— Аннет! — гаркнул наконец крестьянин, точно нехотя пряча распятие за пазухой.

Выбежавшая на его зов перепуганная женщина поспешно приняла ребёнка и, обратившись к Гоше, спросила, едва сдерживая слёзы:

— А… как же её имя, святой отец?

— Жанна, хозяюшка, — Гоше ласково ей улыбнулся. — Я вижу, что вы добрая женщина, Аннет, и, верно, сможете воспитать это дитя достойным образом.

Замолчав, он протянул руку и, точно прощаясь, осторожно погладил девочку по щеке. От этого жеста мужество окончательно покинуло несчастную Аннет, и она, рыдая, упала перед ним на колени, молясь и отбивая поклоны. Сконфуженный Гоше стал было утешать её, но де Марсо приказал хозяину увести жену в дом, что тот и сделал.

— Мой брат Этьен, надеюсь, он жив? — робко спросил Гоше.

Де Марсо кивнул.

— Как же вы намерены поступить с остальными?

— А как бы поступили с ними твой отец и братья? — сухо переспросил рыцарь, разглядывая его безо всякого интереса.

В ответ Гоше лишь потупил взор, наверняка осознав, что пленных не ожидало ничего хорошего. 

— Сколько воинов теперь в замке? — снова спросил де Марсо всё тем же безразличным тоном.

— Мне трудно судить об этом, — пролепетал Гоше, поежившись, точно от холода.

— Библию сюда, да поживее, — скомандовал де Марсо, обернувшись к своему оруженосцу, а затем добавил, вновь обращаясь к Гоше: — За каждый твой ответ я буду отпускать по одной бабе или ребёнку, а то и убивать, если такового не последует.

Гоше резко вскинул голову, и его глаза в этот момент выражали сильнейший страх и недоумение. 

— С Библией в руках лгать ты не посмеешь, — сказал де Марсо, хладнокровно выдержав его взгляд.

Оруженосец скоро вернулся и сунул Гоше старый потрёпанный молитвослов — очевидно, небогатый хозяин усадьбы мог позволить себе иметь только эту книгу. 

— Что ж, всё лучше, чем ничего, — де Марсо недовольно скривил рот. — Итак, сколько солдат и рыцарей теперь за стенами Орба?

В этот момент один из его людей подскочил к совсем молоденькой крестьянке и грубо, точно скотину, выволок на середину двора. Дрожа всем телом, девушка отчаянно всхлипывала, прикрывая руками живот — большой и круглый, поскольку была она на сносях. Солдат повалил её на землю и, яростно чертыхаясь, занёс длинную остроконечную пику прямиком над её утробой.

Гоше с ужасом смотрел на несчастную, и когда их взгляды встретились, кивнул, словно прося успокоиться, и тут же спросил у де Марсо:

— Куда же пойдут они одни, ведь путь до аббатства неблизкий? 

— Уж это не моя забота, — сухо ответил де Марсо. — Так ты намерен отвечать, монах?

— Да… да… конечно.

Не отрывая взгляда от бедной крестьянки, Гоше вдруг замер, словно погруженный в себя. Очевидно, что удел несчастной был печален. Измученная родами, да ещё и с беспомощным младенцем на руках, она непременно пропала бы, став лёгкой добычей волков или игрушкой для солдат и разбойников. Остальным женщинам и детям, вероятнее всего, уготована была та же участь.

— Я всё расскажу, де Марсо, но могу ли я прежде сказать несколько слов этим женщинам?

На какое-то мгновение на непроницаемом до того лице рыцаря мелькнуло раздражение, но он сумел взять себя в руки:

— Пару слов и не более.

Как только де Марсо замолчал, Ружмон, всё это время стоявший у Гоше за спиной, жёстко толкнул его в сторону плачущих, жавшихся друг к дружке пленников. Гоше подбежал к ним и горячо заговорил срывающимся от волнения голосом:

— Дети мои! — начал он, стараясь успеть заглянуть в глаза каждой крестьянке или ребёнку. — Сегодня знаменательный день — совсем скоро мы все увидим Господа нашего со всеми его ангелами небесными, и апостол Пётр сам отопрёт нам двери в райские сады.

Услышав его, крестьянки заголосили громче, кто-то судорожно прижимал к себе детей, кто-то молился, осеняя себя крестным знамением.

— Нет-нет, — продолжал Гоше с ласковой улыбкой, — не нужно плакать. Сегодня мы все увидим своих любимых. Многие из вас потеряли мужей, отцов, матерей — родные уже ждут нас на Небе. В Божьем раю нет ни голода, ни слёз, ни боли! Там будете и вы, и дети ваши, и мужья, все вместе. Сан священника позволяет мне попросить Господа принять на себя все грехи, кои отягощают ваши души. Сейчас я буду о том молиться с этой святой Библией, — он показал женщинам книгу, прочесть названия которой они, конечно же, не могли. — И когда я подниму руку, все вы громко назовёте свои имена, дабы очиститься перед судом Божьим. Я привёл вас сюда и один отвечу за всех. А теперь возрадуемся, дети мои, и приступим к молитве!

Сказав это, Гоше начал скоро молиться на латыни, а де Марсо, только осознав, что тот задумал на самом деле, сжал кулаки и сердито и отчаянно крикнул своим людям:

— Ружмон! Арман! Хоть кто-то, чёрт вас всех побери, пойдите и перережьте глотку этому преподобному идиоту!

— А как же те вопросы, ваша милость? — спросил его хозяин, как раз появившийся на крыльце.

— Ни рожна он не скажет, тупая ты свинья, — зло рыкнул на него де Марсо, — не видишь разве — он готовит баб к смерти, а значит, и никаких ответов не будет.

Трое солдат уже скрутили Гоше, но он всё ещё продолжал неистово молиться, скороговоркой шепча слова, и когда клинок уже коснулся шеи, он в каком-то отчаянном порыве сумел вырваться и вскинуть правую руку.

— Моё имя Татин! — пронзительный женский крик всего на мгновение перекрыл громкий гул других голосов.

— Элиз, — тут же отозвался ещё кто-то, — дети — Эмильен и Сильвия!

— Луиза!

— Мари и Жан!

— Сюзет, отче, меня зовут Сюзет!

Когда залитое кровью тело Гоше тяжело плюхнулось на землю, женщины всё ещё выкрикивали свои имена в надежде получить у Бога прощение, и лишь та девушка, что, обнимая свой огромный живот, лежала на земле посреди двора, рыдая в голос, тряслась всем телом как бесноватая и с перепугу всё никак не могла сказать, как её зовут. 

— Ружмон, труби сбор, — скомандовал де Марсо и направился к лошадям и повозкам, — уезжаем к чёрту отсюда.

— А этих в расход, что ли, ваша милость? — спросил тот, кивнув в сторону пленных.

— Пустая возня, — садясь на коня, де Марсо раздражённо дёрнул щекой, — едем немедля, меня они больше не интересуют. Да, труп этого святоши захватите с собой, на рассвете надо будет перекинуть его через крепостной вал — то-то старик обрадуется.

Когда солдаты де Марсо покинули усадьбу и двор почти опустел, Аннет, жена хозяина, кликнула одного из сыновей и велела набрать побольше яиц, а сама, прихватив хлеб и самую большую крынку молока, собиралась было торопливо выйти из дому, но муж сердито её окликнул:

— Куда это ты направилась?

— Поди, и сам знаешь, — её худое морщинистое лицо было белым от страха, — дать поесть хоть ребятишкам. Какой грех-то взяли на душу! В нашем доме божьего человека убили, проклятье на весь род падёт, как жить-то теперь, по миру все пойдём!

Аннет неловко перекрестилась, глотая слёзы. 

— Не бухти, дура, авось ещё замолим как-нибудь, — рявкнул на неё муж, — тут уж не о Божьем гневе вперёд надо думать. Времена-то такие, самим бы живыми выпутаться.

Он сел за стол, подперев голову руками.

— Да опомнись же ты, Жак! — быстро затараторила Аннет, выпучив свои и без того круглые глаза. — Пошли племянников, пусть проводят уцелевших в тот монастырь! Сейчас пошли, у тебя и бумага есть с гербом его милости. С такой-то бумагой их всякий пропустит. Может, если так сделаем, хоть часть грехов нам отпустится. А коль так не поступишь, так я возьму девочку и сама туда пойду — сил нет находиться в этом проклятом месте, кровь божьего человека тут повсюду!

Видно, понимая, что жена не шутит, хозяин угрюмо выругался.

— Ладно, будь по-твоему, ведьма старая. Пускай катятся к чёрту — парни проводят их до границы земель аббатства, а уж дальше будь что будет.

***

Тем временем люди за стенами Орба не сидели сложа руки. Замок казался полностью готовым к осаде: припасы подсчитаны, орудия установлены на места, а все взрослые да и не очень вассалы и крестьяне мужеского пола подняты были на стены. Лишь одно тревожило старого графа — отсутствие вестей от Гумберта Бургундского. Жерар трижды посылал гонцов в Базош, но то ли их перехватывали по дороге, то ли сам герцог колебался и тянул время. Так или иначе, ответа на призыв защитников Орба о помощи пока что не было.

Дабы не мешать занятым обороной мужчинам, а более, чтобы чем-то отвлечь себя от горестных мыслей, хозяйка замка, три её дочери и невестка собрались в одной из комнат для совместного рукоделия. Такова была старая традиция, нарушать которую не смела даже Беатрисс, хотя у неё в ту пору имелось немало других забот. 

В комнате не было душно, однако воздух вокруг казался тяжёлым и плотным, точно масло, взбитое в крынке. Страшная ночная буря почти утихла, но старый сторожевой пёс всё ещё выл, надсадно и жалобно, словно предрекая беду.

— И что это Серый никак не уймётся? — Бьянка первой нарушила гнетущее молчание. — Должно быть, не избежать нам новой грозы.

— Что ж, пусть будет так, — поддержала беседу Беатрисс, — хотя бы воды для питья накопится вдоволь. Надеюсь, молнии попадут в осадные орудия и заставят наших врагов отступить.

Взглянув на дочь, мадам Гионна поджала губы, но промолчала. Все знали, что она не любила, когда женщины брались толковать о вещах, не свойственных их природе. Война и заботы о провизии, по её мнению, были делом исключительно мужского ума.

— Почему Господь сам не убьёт Брансиона? — спросила вдруг Ида, которой явно наскучило смирно сидеть на одном месте.

— Верно, дьявол ему помогает, ваша милость, — нянька торопливо утёрла ей нос платком и вновь подала упавшую на пол иголку.

— Выходит, дьявол сильнее? — будто подражая отцу, Ида недоверчиво наморщила лоб.

От изумления нянька захлопала глазами, Александрина тихонько прыснула в кулак, а мадам Гионна сердито притопнула ногой.

— Да что вы такое мелете, дочь моя? — она позволила себе повысить голос. — Сейчас же ступайте в часовню, да семь раз кряду прочтите Символ веры! Только ереси не достаёт нам в доме в столь скорбную пору. 

Когда нянька, схватив Иду на руки, удалилась исполнять приказ хозяйки, в комнате вновь воцарилось напряжённое молчание. Пауза уж совсем грозила затянуться, но тут голос подала пухленькая розовощёкая Александрина, которой в ту пору шёл одиннадцатый год.

— А какой наружности кавалер Брансион? — она лукаво взглянула в сторону Беатрисс. — Хорош ли он собой, молод или стар?

— Спаситель, и эта туда же! — мадам Гионна в сердцах отбросила вышивку. — Да разве же о подобных глупостях нынче надобно думать?!

Мадам Гионна и сама, наверное, не знала, отчего всё вокруг раздражало её столь сильно. С самого утра сердце графини ныло, точно предчувствуя беду. Проснувшись почти на рассвете, мадам Гионна так и не смогла сомкнуть глаз. Боль в душе её словно говорила — случилось что-то ужасное, что-то тяжкое и непоправимое. 

— Полно вам сердиться, мадам, она ведь ещё ребёнок, — Бьянка с тревогой взглянула на обычно сдержанную и холодную с детьми свекровь. — Что до вашего вопроса, сестрица, говорят, Роберр де Брансион весьма недурён, да только ростом не вышел и чуть узковат в плечах. Ещё говорят, он отличный наездник и в поединках хорош. 

— Однако же на турнире в Кот-д’Ор наш брат Гильом одолел его без труда, — сухо заметила Беатрисс, и щёки её заметно побледнели.

Никто в замке не говорил о том, но каждый знал — в случае поражения вторая из дочерей графа станет женой этого разбойника, хочет отец того или нет.

— Моего сына невозможно победить какому-то худородному Брансиону из Руа, — мадам Гионна гордо вскинула подбородок. — Даже решившись бросить Гильому вызов, он выставил себя на посмешище.

Возражений на её слова ожидаемо не последовало. Хотя Бьянку немало огорчала нелюбовь графини к Рено, положа руку на сердце, она не могла осуждать за то свою свекровь. Муж Бьянки хоть и был силён, как бык, а нрав имел, несмотря на фамильную вспыльчивость, скорее добродушный, большую часть дня бывал пьян, отчего и выглядел человеком глупым и никчёмным. Сама Бьянка с этим положением давно смирилась, её — фактически бесприданницу — приняли в одну из самых знатных и богатых семей Франции. Супруг был с ней ласков, за другими не волочился, а к ворчанию свёкра и недовольству свекрови она со временем привыкла. 

— Батюшка обещал, что, коли научусь немецкому, выдаст меня за голштинского принца Георга, — лихо подбоченившись, сообщила Александрина, — и уж тогда знатностью не уступлю я даже нашей сестрице Жанне.

— Погодите радоваться, дочь моя, — живо осадила её мать, — жениху вашему Георгу от силы пять, кто его знает, не приберёт ли Господь его ещё до свадьбы. Гумберт же Бургундский так богат и знатен, что тягаться с ним впору одному лишь французскому королю. Если Беатрисс посчастливится стать его женой и родить сына, никто из нас по положению более не будет ей ровней. И запомните, Александрина, — графиня выразительно ткнула в дочь указательным пальцем, — женщину станут уважать лишь через её мужа и сыновей, сами же по себе мы никто — разменная монета, пока хороши и молоды, и обуза, когда краса и юность увяли навсегда. Так не теряйте же даром времени, твердите немецкие слова и молитесь ежедневно, чтобы жених ваш рос крепким и счастливо достиг брачного возраста. 

Когда графиня замолчала, Александрина перестала улыбаться, бездетная Бьянка уязвлённо поджала губы, а Беатрисс, выждав паузу, спросила негромко, но твёрдо:

— А как же Орлеанская дева, святая Жанна д’Арк? — она подняла на мать свои ясные синие глаза. — Мужчины уважали и ценили её, многие даже шли на смерть под началом простой крестьянской девушки.

— Мужчины сожгли святую Жанну на костре, — горячо возразила на это мадам Гионна, неспешно осенив себя крестным знамением, — вот о чём, дитя моё, вам стоило бы помнить прежде всего. 

Как видно, сочтя разговор исчерпанным, графиня торжественно поднялась и, сославшись на головную боль, отбыла к себе, оставив дочерей и невестку одних. Какое-то время все трое ещё продолжали свои занятия, но очень скоро стало понятно, что без присутствия мадам Гионны нахождение в комнате более не имело никакого смысла.

— Прошу меня простить, — Беатрисс первой поднялась с места, — день с вами, сестрицы, прошёл чудесно, но, боюсь, батюшке нужна моя помощь.

Бьянка и Александрина тут же встали и, отложив рукоделие, замерли в церемонном поклоне.

— Однако же, идти пора и мне, — выдавила натужную улыбку Бьянка.

— А я, признаться, жутко голодна, — живо кивнула обеим Александрина, — пожалуй, попрошу-ка у поварихи немного хлеба с мёдом, а то и вовсе не дотяну до ужина.

На это все трое весело рассмеялись, и напряжение в комнате как-то сразу сошло на нет. Однако в Беатрисс всё ещё чувствовалось какое-то смятение, будто она впервые была не уверена в том, как ей надлежало поступить. По-своему истолковав беспокойство золовки, Бьянка подошла и тепло взяла её за руку.

— Эта война ещё не проиграна, Беатрисс, — участливо произнесла Бьянка, — не стоит падать духом.

На мгновение Беатрисс замерла, и, как видно, не найдя подходящих слов, лишь взглянула на неё с благодарностью — возможно, впервые с тех пор, как Бьянка вошла в семью. 

***

По жуткой тряске, от которой голова его словно разламывалась надвое, Этьен понял, что лежит в телеге, и что, возможно, его взяли в плен, как он и предвидел. Судя по тому, что кровь на соломе успела стать бурой, рана уже затянулась, но тошнота, то и дело подступающая к горлу, и тупая мучительная боль в затылке говорили, что Этьену крепко досталось, а значит, для задуманного им убийства могло попросту не хватить сил. Не владея более рукой, крепко привязанной к телу, Этьен попробовал приподняться, но ничего не вышло.

— Изволил очнуться, заносчивый щенок?

Грудной, чуть осипший голос прозвучал откуда-то сверху. Этьен с трудом перевалился на спину и, щурясь от яркого солнца, увидел над собою лицо де Марсо, ехавшего на лошади рядом с телегой.

— Ваша милость… — сквозь зубы поправил его Этьен.

— Вот, значит, как, — едва взглянув на него, де Марсо ехидно хмыкнул. — Да будет тебе известно, юноша, я более не служу ни дому де Вьенн, ни кому-либо ещё.

— От службы сюзерену освободить рыцаря может лишь его господин или смерть, — всё ещё мучимый болью Этьен сердито свёл брови.— Даже король не может этого,  
но ты, свинья, видно, о воинской чести не слышал.

Этьен собрался с силами и, с трудом вытянув шею, плюнул в его сторону, а после закрыл глаза, чтобы более не видеть де Марсо и не говорить с ним. Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, тот спокойно утёрся перчаткой и вдруг склонился над Этьеном так низко, как это было возможно.

— Я ведь могу приказать, и тебе выпустят кишки, — де Марсо зачем-то пробежал пальцами по верёвке, туго стягивающей его тело, — или велю отсечь твою красивую, но пустую голову, а потом пошлю её в подарок старику Жерару. Кстати, твой блаженный братец вчера преставился. Соболезную столь тяжкой утрате… ваша милость.

Когда, осознав услышанное, Этьен резко распахнул глаза, тонкие губы де Марсо скривились в надменной усмешке.

— Поганая тварь, ты ответишь за всё, что сделал! — Этьен силился подняться снова и снова, но ни одна из попыток не увенчалась успехом.

— Возможно, — теперь де Марсо был холоден и сдержан. — Только сначала старик де Вьенн ответит за свои злодеяния, а уж там — как Бог даст.

Де Марсо выпрямился и, натянув поводья, заставил лошадь ускорить шаг. Ощутив вдруг сильнейшую горечь от потери брата, Этьен закричал ему вслед, всё ещё пытаясь освободиться:

— Если хочешь отомстить отцу — тебе надо убить меня, потому что на Гоше всем и всегда было плевать! Если ты не трус, убивающий лишь попов, женщин и детей — перережь эту чёртову верёвку и сразись хотя бы со мной! Я единственный, кто тебе нужен!

— Побить покалеченного сопляка тоже не большая честь, — обернувшись, произнёс де Марсо с безразличием. — Уж если мне придёт охота биться насмерть, то никак не с тобой.

От его слов Этьен замер, смутно осознавая в них нечто тревожное. Если то был намёк на Гильома, это могло помешать его собственной мести.

— Эй, де Марсо, мы же направляемся в лагерь?!

Однако на громкий крик Этьена никто не отозвался. Он повторил вопрос ещё несколько раз, но ответа так и не последовало.

***

Небольшой замок Шатильон, куда ближе к ночи доставили Этьена, был пожалован дедом Жерара де Вьенн отцу Роберра Брансиона за преданность и верную службу. Эта деревянная крепость находилась всего в нескольких лье от Орба, и хотя после нарушения Роберром присяги, данной своему сюзерену, замок фактически возвращался во владение Жерара, старый граф не спешил забирать его обратно. Дело было в том, что на протяжении многих лет Шатильоном владела мать Роберра — рано овдовевшая дама, разбитая параличом. В юности Сибилла де Марсо слыла одной из самых пленительных красавиц Бургундии, но несчастливый брак со стариком, тяжёлые роды и прочие горести с годами лишили её всякой привлекательности. Шатильон стал ей и убежищем, и местом заточения. Одинокая, окружённая лишь слугами женщина не принимала у себя никого, кроме брата, сына и лекаря, специально выписанного для неё из родной для них с братом Лотарингии. Однако и эти визиты были редки. Прикованная к постели и потому до крайности раздражительная, Сибилла являлась не самой приятной собеседницей.

Как бы то ни было, тот вечер стал исключением из правил. В замок привезли сына Жерара де Вьенн, и хозяйке предстояло смириться с присутствием столь знатного пленника.

Мадам Сибилла принуждённо кашлянула и громко крикнула звонким девичьим голосом, совершенно не вязавшимся с её без времени увядшим лицом и крайней худобой.

— Позови ко мне Гаспара, Ивет, я хочу, чтобы меня поднесли к окну!

Служанка, находившаяся в смежной комнате, тут же появилась с каким-то пузырьком в руках.

— Ах, мадам, — пролепетала она, торопливо пряча лекарство, — вы меня так напугали, я уж было подумала, что вам снова нехорошо. Сию минуту бегу за Гаспаром, он, должно быть, на конюшне.

Девушка кинулась исполнять приказ, но мадам Сибилла вдруг снова её окликнула:

— Вернись!

Ивет подошла к кровати, внимательно глядя на хозяйку.

— Видела ли ты дворянина, которого притащил сюда мой брат?

При упоминании гостя сухие тонкие губы Сибиллы заметно дрогнули.

— Вы о молодом рыцаре, что его милость господин де Марсо велел запереть в сторожевой башне? — зачем-то переспросила Ивет и тут же осеклась.

— А разве есть тут кто-то ещё, дурёха?! — гневно выкрикнула хозяйка, зло сверкнув огромными чёрными глазами.

Ивет вздрогнула и молча покачала головой.

— Так значит, он молод? — задумчиво произнесла хозяйка, словно говоря сама с собой.

— Весьма молод, мадам.

— Тогда, должно быть, это младший сын Жерара… — уставившись в потолок, пробормотала мадам Сибилла, а затем спросила значительно громче, переведя взгляд на служанку: — И каков же он из себя?

От такого вопроса Ивет заметно смутилась, но всё же ответила робко и покорно:

— Красивый, мадам. У него длинные тёмные волосы, а глаза такие синие и большие, что и взгляд оторвать нельзя. Роста он примерно среднего, жаль только, что калека.

— Калека, — эхом повторила за ней хозяйка, — калека, стало быть, и вправду Этьен. Его рождения я уже не застала… Беги теперь за Гаспаром, скажи, что он мне нужен и немедля.

Ивет поклонилась и поспешила исполнить приказание, а мадам Сибилла вновь до боли сжала губы, борясь с приступом бессильной ярости. Нахождение в замке отпрыска Жерара де Вьенн точно раскалённым железом жгло её душу, но пойти против воли брата мадам Сибилла не могла.

***

Примерно в это же время к небольшому, но глубокому рву, окружающему массивный частокол, — единственной защите Шатильона — подъехал конный отряд, состоящий из десяти легковооружённых рыцарей. Во главе отряда на породистом пегом жеребце восседал молодой человек в начищенных до блеска латах и щегольском алом плаще, перекинутом через левое плечо. Его тёмно-каштановые волосы согласно новой французской моде волнами ниспадали почти до самых плеч, а острая рыжеватая бородка была аккуратно подстрижена. Как только всадники показались у крепостного рва, слуги мадам Сибиллы опустили перед ним откидной мост безо всякого промедления. За тяжёлыми бревенчатыми воротами уже ожидал де Марсо.

— Спасибо, что так быстро, Роберр, — приветствуя племянника, де Марсо дружески хлопнул его по плечу, — твоя матушка как всегда не рада гостям, но уж единственному сыну в достойном приёме она, надеюсь, не откажет.

— Как знать, — рассеянно кивнул ему Роберр де Брансион, отдавая поводья оруженосцу, — в отличие от тебя, я тут гость нечастый. Поди, дражайшая маменька уже имя моё позабыть успела.

О нелюбви Роберра к собственной матери де Марсо знал давно и не особенно осуждал его за это. Сибилла и сама никогда не питала к сыну нежных чувств, считая его рождение причиной многих своих несчастий.

— Что-то случилось, не так ли? — Роберр внимательно посмотрел на де Марсо снизу вверх.

Из-за своего невысокого роста он вынужден был носить обувь на очень толстой подошве, но рядом с чрезвычайно рослым и плечистым дядей знаменитый Руанский дьявол всё равно выглядел коротышкой.

В ответ де Марсо кивнул в сторону донжона:

— Войдём внутрь и, клянусь Богом, ты обо всём узнаешь.

Когда в закопчённую от факелов, пропахшую жиром обеденную залу подали большое блюдо жареных карпов — единственное, не считая ржаных лепёшек, угощение, пожалованное хозяйкой к ужину, — де Марсо уже успел изложить племяннику суть дела. Однако на новость о том, что Этьен де Вьенн пленен и находится теперь в сторожевой башне Шатильона, Роберр отреагировал весьма бурно.

— Ты со своей местью, верно, совсем уже рехнулся, дядюшка?! — Роберр едва не метнул в него тяжёлой глиняной кружкой. — Забыл, кто теперь наш союзник?!

Де Марсо обернулся на старого слугу, неподвижно стоявшего у двери, и жестом велел ему удалиться. Когда тот вышел, он отхлебнул кислого домашнего вина и произнёс, спокойно глядя в глаза Роберра:

— Отчего же, я всё прекрасно помню. И этот кто-то в последнее время уж больно раздулся спесью. С помощью парнишки я осажу его гордыню. Посмотрим, станет ли Гильом де Шалон и дальше полагать себя нашим господином и благодетелем, узнав, какая пташка попалась в мои силки.

Едва дослушав, Роберр вскочил с места и, нагнувшись к самому его уху, зло зашипел, едва владея собой:

— Я ещё раз говорю тебе, де Марсо, это чистое безумие — открыто искать ссоры с Гильомом прямо накануне осады! Всё начнётся уже на днях, а если разорвать союз меж нами пустой дракой, с кем тогда пойдём мы под стены Орба?! Двести шалонских рыцарей и костяк его старой гвардии — это тебе не наши руанские деревенщины с топорами да дубинами. Такие молодцы, как Роже де Бозон, Клод де Мен и прочие прошли через ад Палестины — вот на кого я делаю ставку в предстоящем сражении, и если ты расстроишь мне всё дело, клянусь смертью Христовой, я сам придушу тебя вот этими руками!

Ярость, кипящая в тёмных глазах Роберра, ясно свидетельствовала о том, что клятвы его не были пустым звуком. Плаксивый и капризный в детстве, с самого рождения лишённый родительской заботы, он вырос жестоким и вспыльчивым. Но более всего ненавидел Роберр, если кто-то пытался встать между ним и его целями. Как бы то ни было, упрямый нрав племянника де Марсо объяснял по-своему — то была гадкая фамильная черта, перешедшая к Роберру от его настоящих отца и деда, и поделать с этим ничего уже было нельзя.

— И всё это ради Салена? — в противовес гневной гримасе племянника лицо де Марсо оставалось непроницаемым. — Уверен ли ты до конца, что обещанные Гильомом земли стоят того, чтобы жениться на собственной сестре?

Роберр резко выпрямился, и взгляд его из яростного сделался сосредоточенно-злым, точно у помешанного.

— Дьявол свидетель — они того стоят, — произнёс он чересчур торжественно и сипло. — Да ради такого куша я бы и на тебе женился, адово пекло.

— А что же твоя мать?! — наконец-то сорвавшись, прорычал де Марсо, вырастая над столом во весь свой исполинский рост. — Ты подумал, как снесёт она новый позор — ещё более тяжкий, чем тот, что едва не лишил её рассудка?! Проклятый кобель де Вьенн осквернил её тело и, тяжёлую собственным ублюдком, продал злобному дряхлому карлику за старый замок да мешок серебра, точно срамную девку! А честь её сына де Шалон старший сынок мерзавца готов купить за поганый клочок земли, со всех сторон окружённой теперь французами!  
Глядя на него, Роберр сильно побледнел, а зрачки его сделались узкими и блестящими, как у змеи.  
— О да, бедняжка Сибилла, — он сделал принуждённо-нервный жест рукой. — Верно, когда-то она была тебе хорошей сестрой. Но вопрос в том, какой она была матерью? Думаю, ты не станешь отрицать, что даже волчица заботилась бы о своем детёныше лучше, чем она обо мне — так что же ты хочешь?! Какой сыновней почтительности ждёшь?! Тот старый болван, имя которого я ношу, не оставил мне ничего — нищий замок чёрт знает где в окрестностях Руана, в Нормандии, откуда английский король Генрих вытолкал меня, как бастарда, не имеющего законных прав на наследство! Шатильон — жалкая подачка де Вьенна. Что же касается Руа, тебе ли не знать, что эту крепость построил я сам, вот этими руками, точно раб, тягая камни наравне с солдатнёй да крестьянским сбродом. Я назвал этот замок Руа в память о месте, откуда был столь позорно изгнан. Но моя мать, что сделала она, дабы облегчить хоть как-то мою участь? Любила?! Жалела?! Верила в сына хоть немного?! Никогда. Так почему бы мне в ответ не послать к дьяволу её честь и попранное достоинство? Господь свидетель, старая ведьма пожинает то, что посеяла!

Закончив, Роберр резко ударил кулаком о стену с силой, которая вовсе не ожидалась в этом щуплом на вид низкорослом человеке. Всё это время де Марсо слушал племянника молча, и лицо его казалось совершенно лишённым всякого выражения.

Словно для того, чтобы собраться с мыслями, Роберр сделал паузу, а потом заговорил снова, уже с меньшей горячностью:

— Получив Сален, я заберу то, что и так моё по праву рождения. Что бы кто ни говорил, девица де Вьенн будет моей женой. Стара она или молода, уродлива или красива, сестра мне или нет — плевать, ибо это лишь способ восстановить справедливость. Но без поддержки Гильома де Шалон руки Беатрисс мне не видать как своих ушей. Вот почему вместо того, чтобы действовать с тобой заодно, я теперь же пойду и отпущу выродка Жерара на все четыре стороны. А ещё лучше — убью и доставлю его тело в лагерь, прямо к любящему братцу. Только прежде мне нужно знать, что он задумал. Не зря же сосунок отцепился от маменькиной юбки в такое неспокойное время.

— Тебе он правды не скажет, — холодно отчеканил де Марсо, — не в вашем оно характере.

Поймав его взгляд, Роберр усмехнулся и, опершись ладонями о стол, подался вперёд, точно силясь дотянуться до непроницаемого теперь лица:

— Поэтому говорить с ним будешь ты, — прошептал он вкрадчиво. — Следов от побоев быть не должно, в остальном же делай что хочешь. Только учти — если он не с нами, живым ещё один де Вьенн мне не нужен. 

Де Марсо встал и направился к выходу. Всё время, пока он шёл через анфиладу, замерший в дверном проёме Роберр напряжённо молчал. И лишь на лестнице до де Марсо долетел его раздражённый голос.

— У нас одна цель, де Марсо, и если я мерзавец и подлец, то только потому, что ты в своё время воспитал меня таким! Ты и никто другой!

Однако на слова, брошенные Роберром с такой горячностью, ответа не последовало. Де Марсо покинул донжон и через весь двор широкими уверенными шагами направился к Сторожевой башне.

***

Темница в Сторожевой башне была устроена особенным образом. Массивное деревянное здание имело вполне приличную высоту и одновременно выполняло сразу несколько назначений. Верхняя терраса играла роль наблюдательного пункта, куда ночами или во время войн выставляли дозорных для слежки за окрестными полями. Поскольку замок находился на возвышении, то и обзор с башни открывался самый обширный, и если к Шатильону приближался конный отряд или просто толпа бродячих разбойников, часовой тотчас замечал это и бил тревогу.

Подпол башни был отведён под хранилище, однако из-за сырости многие припасы пропадали даром, потому внутри стен стоял удушливый смрад от гниющей в подвале репы и капусты. Сама же башня была пустой и внутри представляла собой нечто вроде узкого колодца, далеко вверху заканчивающегося глухим деревянным потолком. Окон не было, только высоко под самой крышей прорезаны были несколько узких бойниц, в которые и проникал солнечный свет. Там же, под потолком, имелся маленький балкон, к нему вела узкая лестница, прилегающая к внешнему краю стены. Всё было устроено так, чтобы узник не мог видеть людей, находящихся на балконе, в то время как те отлично его видели и имели возможность при желании даже задавать вопросы. 

Однако Этьена никто ни о чём не спрашивал. Вот уже несколько часов сидел он на грязной соломе, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся из-за толстых бревенчатых стен, но до ушей его не доносилось ничего, кроме шуршания мышей да завываний ветра высоко над головой. Солдаты, что привели Этьена, хоть и развязали его верёвку и сняли повязку с глаз, так и не объяснили, в каком именно месте он теперь находится. Факел, стоящий в кадке у стены, немного освещал башню, но Этьен не узнал её и сразу же уверился, что обращаться с ним будут не как с дорогим гостем. Поначалу, оставшись один, он быстро вскочил на ноги и принялся ходить взад и вперёд, от стены к стене, судорожно размышляя, что делать. Однако очень скоро силы оставили его, и Этьен, опустившись на солому, опёрся спиной о шершавые бревна и принялся ждать неизвестно чего. Из-за часто повторяющихся приступов тошноты голода он не испытывал, а вот пить хотелось нестерпимо. Оглядевшись по сторонам и не найдя ничего, чем можно было бы утолить жажду, Этьен вновь откинулся на стену, мысленно проклиная и де Марсо, и собственную глупость. 

Находившаяся на потайном балконе и надежно удерживаемая в кресле крепким молодым слугой мадам Сибилла с интересом следила за каждым движением своего пленника. В её больших чёрных глазах отражался тусклый свет факела, а на тонких губах играла странная полуулыбка. 

— Что ты скажешь о нём, Гаспар? — произнесла она это тихо, словно опасаясь, что сидевший внизу Этьен мог подслушать их разговор.

— А что мне сказать, госпожа? — хмыкнул тот, почти касаясь губами уха своей хозяйки. — Обычный засранец, каких много.

— Прикуси язык, деревенщина, — лицо мадам Сибиллы недовольно скривилось, — не забывай, он — сын графа, и тебе не ровня!

— Уж простите за дерзость, госпожа, — тут же шепнул Гаспар и, по-хозяйски сунув руку за её корсаж, принялся мять тощую, давно опавшую грудь.

— Прекрати это, — велела хозяйка всё тем же сердитым тоном, отчего Гаспар лишь усилил натиск. — Мошенник, да я велю кожу с тебя содрать.

— Отчего ж не содрать, коли заслужил? — широкая ладонь Гаспара спустилась ниже. — Вы тут госпожа, вам и решать, кого казнить, а кого миловать.

Мадам Сибилла закусила губу, мучительно давя в себе стон, так некстати рвущийся наружу, но в эту минуту снизу послышался громкий лязг отпирающегося замка. Заинтересованный не менее хозяйки, Гаспар оставил в покое её тело, и они вместе стали молча следить за происходящим.

— Как думаешь, этот заморыш сможет сделать хотя бы что-то? — неожиданно серьёзно спросила мадам Сибилла.

— Не знаю я, госпожа, — произнёс Гаспар, вновь сжав пальцами её соски, — похоже, скоро всё сами увидите.

На звук открывающейся двери Этьен вскинул голову, готовый без оружия кинуться на любого, кто бы ни переступил порог. Однако вопреки его ожиданиям из-за тяжёлой, обитой железом двери появилась молоденькая крестьянская девушка с глиняным кувшином в руках. 

— Ты кто такая? — Этьен замер в нерешительности, явно не зная, как себя вести.

Девушка показалась ему напуганной или смущённой до крайности, отчего в глубине его души шевельнулось нечто вроде жалости. 

— Снаружи ждёт слуга, — зачем-то предупредила она, осторожно попятившись к двери, — и если ваша милость вдруг захочет убить меня, он немедля доложит господину де Марсо.

— Убить тебя?.. — попытался успокоить её Этьен. — И чем же? Ножа, как видишь, у меня при себе нет, но даже если бы и был — я же не разбойник и не сумасшедший.

В ответ девушка лишь неопределённо кивнула и робко подняла на него глаза.

— Надеюсь, что нет, ваша милость.

От её взгляда Этьен отчего-то почувствовал неловкость, потому задал новый вопрос нарочито сухо и деловито:

— Так кто послал тебя и зачем?

— Благородная вдова Сибилла де Брансион — хозяйка этого замка — велела напоить вашу милость и осмотреть рану на голове. Меня зовут Ивет, — она поклонилась, — можете располагать мною всецело.

Не дождавшись ответа, Ивет приблизилась и, протянув кувшин Этьену, аккуратно коснулась дрожащими пальцами его волос.

— Разве ты лекарь? — от этого жеста Этьен невольно дёрнулся в сторону, едва не расплескав воду.

—Я кое-что в этом смыслю… — Ивет опять протянула к нему руку. — Не позволите ли помочь вам?

— Нет, я сам. 

Этьен отошёл к стене, едва не задев её плечом, и уже там поднёс кувшин ко рту и стал пить большими жадными глотками. 

— Я благодарен мадам Сибилле за воду, а теперь ступай, — наконец сказал Этьен чуть менее раздражённо. — И передай ей, что никакая иная помощь мне не нужна.

Но, несмотря на приказ, Ивет не двинулась с места, а лишь еле слышно пробормотала, торопливо расшнуровывая завязки на платье:

— Умоляю, ваша милость, не гоните меня так скоро. На самом деле, я много чего умею…

Осознав, что она собирается делать, Этьен отвернулся к стене и крикнул, едва владея собой:

— Немедленно прекрати это и убирайся!

— Но я должна…

В эту минуту платье Ивет, шурша, упало на солому, и Этьен, невольно обернувшись, увидел, что была она теперь полностью обнажённой. За свою жизнь ему не раз приходилось смотреть на то, как во время пирушек рыцари отца срывали одежду со срамных девиц и тут же, не отходя от стола, пользовали их самыми разными способами. Однако женское тело со всеми его изгибами и мягкими округлостями не казалось Этьену особенно привлекательным, и если другие мальчики наблюдали за происходящим с интересом, в нём подобное зрелище не вызывало ничего, кроме стыда и отвращения.

Стоя под его тяжёлым взглядом, бедняжка Ивет дрожала, словно в лихорадке, но при этом совсем не пыталась прикрыться. Этьен мог беспрепятственно разглядывать её тяжёлые налитые груди, роскошные бёдра и лобок, покрытый тёмными курчавыми волосами.

— Чего же он медлит? — зло прошипела мадам Сибилла, нервно кусая губы. — Неужто этот чванливый щенок посмеет отвергнуть столь щедрый дар?

— Может, Ивет не в его вкусе? — шепнул Гаспар, продолжая грубо ласкать её. — И потом, у парня вроде голова пробита, в таком состоянии частенько не до баб бывает.

— Вздор! — взвизгнула мадам Сибилла. — Это он делает мне назло. Назло… Чёрт же с ним, немедля разверни меня!

Едва услышав приказ, Гаспар развернул кресло хозяйки и, согнувшись, замер перед ней, ожидая нового распоряжения.

— Чего встал?! Посади меня ниже, болван, и спусти уже свои проклятые штаны! Ты знаешь, что нужно делать.

Гаспар понимающе усмехнулся и, аккуратно переместив хозяйку на пол, усадил её спиной к стене. Сам же, торопливо приспустив штаны, встал перед нею, широко расставив ноги.

— Какой же он огромный, — сладко прохрипела Сибилла, разглядывая внушительное достоинство Гаспара, напряжённо застывшее в дюйме от её лица. — Хочу почувствовать его натиск… его ярость… Давай же, жеребец, обрушь на меня всю свою мощь!

— Как прикажет моя госпожа…

Гаспар опёрся локтями о стену и резко подался бёдрами навстречу её губам.

***

Уже подходя к Сторожевой башне, Жан де Марсо заметил носилки своей сестры, притулившиеся у ступеней, ведущих к потайной комнате темницы. Внизу лестницы стоял солдат-караульный, вооружённый, однако, лишь топором, торчавшим у него из-за пояса. Мысли и чувства, до того владевшие де Марсо, были не из приятных, потому внезапное появление в башне Сибиллы показалось ему неуместным и даже подозрительным. Что могла делать слабая, совершенно беспомощная женщина в таком неподобающем для неё месте? 

— Мне сейчас же нужно видеть сестру, дай дорогу, — угрюмо приказал он, поравнявшись с караульным.

— Прошу простить, ваша милость, — отчеканил солдат, — впускать никого не велели. Приказ госпожи.

— В таком случае, мне придётся убить тебя.

Де Марсо потянулся к оружию, и, видимо, осознав всю серьезность его намерений, караульный тотчас отошёл в сторону.

Одним махом преодолев сразу несколько ступеней, де Марсо торопливо поднимался, зачем-то обнажив меч. Он и сам не мог понять, откуда взялась эта странная тревога — словно то, что происходило в башне, угрожало ему или сестре. Сходное чувство испытал он много лет назад, когда обезумевший от ревности старик Брансион велел слугам сбросить Сибиллу с крепостной стены Шатильона. Тогда она чудом выжила, но навсегда осталась калекой, и вот теперь сердце де Марсо опять терзало предчувствие скорой беды.

Резко распахнув дверь, он ворвался на балкон, но тут же замер, ощущая, как стремительно холодеет всё его нутро. Картина, представшая взору, казалась настолько чудовищной и омерзительной, что разум де Марсо не сразу осознал увиденное. В то, что его несчастная сестра — благородная дама на склоне лет — стала жертвой столь противоестественного соития, а унижал бедняжку её же собственный конюх, невозможно было поверить.

Едва распахнулась дверь, Гаспар отскочил к перилам, но спущенные по щиколотку штаны, стоящий колом детородный орган и весь его вид сами собой говорили о том, что здесь происходило. Мадам Сибилла при появлении брата на мгновение словно окаменела от ужаса, но увидев, с какою яростью тот сжимает рукоять меча, опомнилась и прокричала высоким срывающимся голосом:

— Нет, брат, не надо! Не делай этого, прошу, не убивай его!

— Как ты посмел?! — прорычал де Марсо, не сводя глаз с трясущегося от ужаса Гаспара, всё также стоявшего перед ним без штанов.

— Ваша… милость, это не я… пощадите… ваша милость…

Лицо Гаспара сделалось красным, в глазах стояли слёзы, на лбу обильно выступил пот. Однако де Марсо, казалось, ничего уже не слышал.

— Как! Ты! Посмел?!

Он сделал стремительный выпад, и остриё меча, пробив грудину, вошло в сердце Гаспара почти по самую рукоятку. В ту же секунду своды Сторожевой башни огласил надсадный женский крик.

— Что там происходит?! — Этьен резко вскинул голову, едва заслышав шум, а истошный вопль мадам Сибиллы заставил Ивет торопливо одеться, побледнев от страха.

— Это моя госпожа. Должно быть, случилось что-то ужасное, — пролепетав это, она опрометью кинулась к дверям, на ходу шнуруя платье.

***

Де Марсо быстрыми уверенными шагами шёл через двор к донжону. Он нёс на руках сестру, которая, обливаясь слезами, истошно кричала, проклиная его и себя. Однако погруженный в собственные мысли де Марсо почти её не слышал.

Вместо убогого двора Шатильона перед его глазами снова пылал их замок в родной Лотарингии. Видел де Марсо и частокол с насаженными на пики головами отца, матери и старших братьев.

— Да они внуки мои, ваша милость, где это видано, чтобы господские дети ходили такими чумазыми?

Старая нянька тогда спасла жизнь им с Сибиллой, вымазав в золе с ног до головы. Французы не тронули их: дети были слишком малы, а нянька — слишком стара и горбата для плотских утех.

— Полно, господин Жан, не стоит вам и глядеть-то туда, — он помнил, как нянька ладонью прикрыла его глаза. — Родные ваши теперь на Небе, а это всего лишь мертвецы, и ни к чему вам их разглядывать.

Ещё долгое время мальчишкой он никак не мог отогнать от себя воспоминания о тех жутких головах и остекленевших глазах матери, словно глядящих на сына в ночи из самых тёмных углов, где бы он ни находился. И лишь нежный и участливый голос сестры приводил его в чувства.

— Это просто темнота, Жанно, если зажечь свечу, увидишь, что вокруг нас вещи такие же, как и прежде. Просто солнце село, а завтра оно снова взойдёт, вот и всё.

Тёплая маленькая ручка Сибиллы ласково гладила его по волосам, и дети засыпали, прижавшись друг к другу, словно котята в корзинке. Время, когда они с сестрой были вместе, де Марсо вспоминал, как самое счастливое в своей жизни. После была только служба, муштра, да ежедневные побои.

Та же самая нянька довела несчастных сирот до Орба, чтобы, валяясь в ногах у тогдашнего графа де Вьенн, выпросить приют для детей вассала, верой и правдой служившего своему сюзерену. В итоге девятилетнего Жана определили в пажи к Жерару — единственному сыну и наследнику титула, а Сибиллу графиня Адель, всю жизнь мечтавшая о дочери, увезла к себе в Макон. Из-за того, что новый господин крайне редко бывал у своей матери, связь брата и сестры почти оборвалась, но Жан упросил Жерара де Вьенн обучить его грамоте, и всякий раз через слуг передавал сестре маленькие записки, а иногда даже получал короткие, но трогательные ответы. Сибилла писала, что живёт хорошо, и что графиня ею очень довольна. Что же касается старого графа, о нём сестра никогда не упоминала.

— Твой отец был героем, Жан. Я помню Армана де Марсо под стенами Меца, поверь мне, парень, в бою этот великан один стоил десятерых. Когда-нибудь и ты таким станешь. А вот про моего-то батюшку, люди, пожалуй, такого не вспомнят. Скажут, плут, мол, был и распутник, ещё много всяких грехов ему припишут, вот так-то, брат, вот так-то.

В пору их юности Жерар де Вьенн всегда говорил с де Марсо как с равным себе, хотя был он куда знатнее своего оруженосца и старше более чем на десять лет. Тогда всё время Жерара было занято войной — распри с соседями и роднёй, нападения на французов, захват и присоединение к Вьенну новых земель. Жану было всего четырнадцать, когда при осаде бургундцами Льежа, он, рослый и сильный парень, рискуя жизнью, один вынес своего тяжелораненого господина с поля битвы, когда все другие рыцари бежали прочь, побросав боевые знамена. После того случая Жерар де Вьенн хотел пожаловать ему замок Бозон и земли на правом берегу Роны, но де Марсо отказался, объяснив это тем, что не создан для хозяйства. Главной своей наградой де Марсо назвал возможность и дальше сопровождать Жерара в его походах, воевать рядом с ним, как прежде, деля на двоих еду и кров. В молодости, казалось, ничто не могло разрушить их дружбы. Де Марсо был предан хозяину всем сердцем, словно верный пёс следуя за ним всюду, беспрекословно исполняя его волю и убивая его врагов, не щадя никого. В ответ Жерар любил и ценил его более всех своих людей, вопреки обычаю рыцарей, разрешая вассалу сколь угодно долго жить в собственных замках и называть себя по имени безо всяких церемоний и титулов.

— Твоя сестра Сибилла, должно быть, совсем взрослая. Если лицом и ростом эта девчонка хоть на четверть в тебя пошла, Господь свидетель, я бы на ней женился.

— Что же ты не сдержал слова, пёс поганый? Не потому ли, что приданого за ней — рано увядшая красота да поруганная честь?!

Де Марсо понял, что сказал это вслух. Оглядевшись, увидел он, что находился теперь в опочивальне сестры, которая всё ещё рыдала у него на руках, судорожно тряся головой и громко выкрикивая проклятья. А прямо у его ног горько плакала Ивет, на коленях умоляя отпустить её хозяйку.

— Ваша милость, да опустите же скорее на постель мою госпожу, а то, не ровен час, у неё опять приступ случится! 

Не найдя, что ответить, де Марсо быстро сделал то, о чём его просили. Он был и зол на Сибиллу, и почему-то совершенно растерян, осознавая, что в своём чудовищном падении виновата она лишь отчасти. 

— Ты никогда бы не стала такой, если бы не подлец Жерар и его проклятая похоть. Кто знает, что довелось пережить тебе в дни юности, и что заставлял тебя делать этот гнусный похотник, — он ещё раз взглянул на сестру, но, мгновенно припомнив ту омерзительную картину, быстро отвернулся и зашагал к двери. — Прощай навсегда, Сибилла, но знай, что я не держу на тебя зла. 

— Не держишь зла?! — огрызнулась мадам Сибилла, упрямо сверкнув глазами. — Да что ты знаешь обо мне, братец?! Ты даже правде в лицо взглянуть боишься! Жерар де Вьенн — мерзавец, Жерар де Вьенн предал вашу святую дружбу?! Да со мной он был кротким, как агнец, не то что его покойник-отец! Жерар любил меня, один из всех, с кем я делила постель, единственный мужчина из многих, о-очень многих, дорогой мой Жан!

— Замолчи! — лицо де Марсо вспыхнуло так, словно его только что отхлестали по щекам. — Ты, верно, помешалась, и не понимаешь, что говоришь!

Наблюдавшая за господской ссорой Ивет тряслась от страха, однако успела украдкой схватить кочергу, готовая в любую минуту прийти на помощь хозяйке.

— Это ты всю свою жизнь ничего не понимал! Когда я впервые пробралась в спальню старика Гильома де Вьенн, мне и четырнадцати не было. Той ночью он любил меня, а на утро я уже имела свою собственную служанку и комнату с сундуком, полным украшений и дорогих платьев! Но Гильом был слишком дряхл, чтобы меня удовлетворить, однако я без труда окрутила мужика посильнее да помоложе!

— Жерара? — потрясённый услышанным де Марсо произнёс имя своего врага почти шёпотом. — Так ты соблазнила его в угоду собственной похоти? Неужто забыла, что в ту пору мы были друзьями? Что он любил меня, как собственного брата, и что без того хотел жениться на тебе?! Но, видно, распутница, что отдалась до свадьбы, была столь ему противна, что даже ваш ребёнок не толкнул Жерара под венец!

Он сжал кулаки, а мадам Сибилла вся покраснела, а потом вдруг звонко расхохоталась, глядя в исполненное злости лицо брата.

— Глупец! Какой же ты наивный глупец! — в то же мгновение гнев исказил её черты, а глаза сделались безумными. — Да будь это его дитя, Жерар бы нашёл способ расторгнуть помолвку с Гионной де Сален! Да-да, братец, я понятия не имею, кто отец моего ублюдка — один из рыцарей старого графа, кто-то из его пажей или Жозе, хромоногий привратник, с которым мы вытворяли такие штучки, что и не снились всем этим высокородным господам! Я женщина, Жан, слышишь меня — женщина! А это означает страсть и необузданную, невыносимую жажду любви, ласки и нежности — где мне, сироте, было искать её и у кого?! Тебя отняли силой, родители — убиты, а старая графиня только и делала, что морали мне читала да заставляла молиться с утра до ночи. Всё твердила — в девушке главное скромность и смирение, а сама нарядов имела без счёта, сладко пила и ела, одна лишь я, как монашенка, сидела на хлебе и воде! Какой же глупой я тогда была, думала, что хоть старик меня полюбит, будет со мной ласков, но нет. Откупился тряпками, да и в постели слаб оказался. А уж потом меня словно в водоворот затянуло. Не могу жить без этого, даже теперь, когда я тела своего не чувствую, по мужским крепким объятиям тоскую, по сильным рукам, по сладким ночам без сна! Словно душа моя горит — вот такая я у тебя, Жан, вот такая я!

Не в силах более говорить, мадам Сибилла задохнулась слезами и вдруг завыла, словно раненая волчица, так жалобно и надрывно, что Ивет, не выдержав, подбежала и, обняв свою хозяйку, тоже горько разрыдалась.

Покидая сестру, де Марсо был мрачен. Он более ничего не сказал ей на прощание, но побелевшее и словно осунувшееся от пережитых потрясений лицо полностью отражало смятение его чувств.

***

Этьен сидел на соломе и, поднеся к лицу левую руку, внимательно разглядывал её в тусклом свете догорающего факела. Он смотрел на узкое смуглое запястье, исчерченную линиями ладонь и длинные пальцы, в кровь изрезанные верёвкой. Однако, как бы пристально он ни смотрел, вместо собственной руки перед глазами Этьена проплывали совсем иные картины, возникающие будто бы сами собой.

Он снова увидел осенний лес и охоту на кабана, которую старая графиня Адель, его бабушка со стороны отца, устроила в честь прибытия в Макон своего брата, архиепископа Лионского. Этьен тогда только учился преследовать зверя, и Жерар де Вьенн не позволил сыну скакать наравне с опытными мужчинами, посчитав, что тот будет лишь путаться у всех под ногами. Этьен, конечно же, пришёл в ярость, отчего отец, проявив не меньше упрямства, строжайше запретил конюхам давать сыну лошадь.

— Пусть его упрямая милость следует до леса пешком, если ему так угодно. Авось успеет к разделке туши.

Если дело касалось детей, граф Жерар никогда особенно не церемонился в выборе выражений, но для Этьена слова отца в тот день прозвучали как вызов.

Хотя все ожидали от него послушания, Этьен, ни секунды не раздумывая, вышел на дорогу и отправился к лесу значительно раньше остальных. Дорога петляла среди полей и крестьянских дворов, а впереди начал виднеться лес, казавшийся сплошной тёмной стеной на фоне ясного неба. Уже за деревней услышал Этьен гулкий топот копыт за спиной, лай собак и пронзительный звук охотничьего рожка. Он прекрасно знал, что всадники легко нагонят его, но всё равно решил упорно идти дальше, глотая за ними пыль и снося насмешки, потому что он принял решение, отступать от которого не собирался.

Через минуту охотники его настигли.

— С дороги! С дороги, ваша милость!

Это был голос Фернана де Рамбуйе, одного из рыцарей отца. Продолжая упорно идти вперёд, Этьен не свернул к обочине, что было бы разумно, и сердце его бешено колотилось. Этьен понимал — прямо за ним во весь опор нёсся конный отряд из тридцати охотников, лошади которых могли растоптать его. Где-то оглушительно лаяли собаки, а звук рожка казался ему ангельской трубой, гремящей с разверзнувшихся небес. Страшный топот всё приближался.

— Хватайся за мою руку! — встревоженный голос брата заставил Этьена резко вскинуть голову.

Скачущий теперь рядом Гильом с силой рванул его на себя, оторвав от земли, и усадил на лошадь перед собой. Через пару мгновений всадники вихрем пронеслись рядом с ними, и также стремительно скрылись из вида в густом облаке пыли. 

— Теперь они станут смеяться и над тобой тоже, — Этьен почувствовал вину перед братом.

Он подумал, что, возможно, стоило остаться в замке, потому что и для Гильома охота теперь закончилась, так и не начавшись. В отличие от остальных, их лошадь плелась еле-еле, но всё же это было куда быстрее, чем добираться до леса пешком.

— Пусть рискнут, — Ги стянул перчатку и осторожно накрыл его руку своей широкой горячей ладонью, — смотри-ка, у тебя пальцы дрожат. Мой упрямый сумасшедший брат — представляю, как тебе было страшно.

Этьен вдруг ощутил странное волнение, возникшее не то от чрезмерной близости тел, не то от тёплого дыхания, едва уловимо щекотавшего его шею и затылок. Однако никакой неловкости, свойственной подобным моментам, он не испытывал, и даже когда Гильом, склонив голову, вдруг необыкновенно нежно коснулся губами его виска, Этьен воспринял это прикосновение как нечто естественное и потому вполне возможное между ними.

— Ты прав, мне было очень страшно.

— Знаю, как и то, что ты никогда не сошёл бы с этой чёртовой дороги.

Голос де Марсо заставил его вздрогнуть.

— Простите за вторжение в столь позднее время, ваша милость, но я пришёл, чтобы освободить вас.

Этьен резко опустил руку, недоумевая, как мог не услышать лязг затвора. Показывать врагу растерянность было бы недопустимой ошибкой, поэтому Этьен поднялся и произнёс, стараясь, чтобы слова его звучали холодно и чётко:

— Считаешь, что это смешно? Сначала ты приволок меня сюда, а теперь решил поиграть в рыцаря и господина? Весьма странная фантазия, господин вольный наёмник.

— Мне нужно кое о чём рассказать, — де Марсо подошёл и, почтительно склонив голову, встал напротив своего пленника, — тогда, возможно, намерения мои станут для вас яснее.

В ответ Этьен лишь раздражённо пожал плечами.

— Выбора у меня нет, так что говори, я слушаю.

Де Марсо поднял глаза и, прежде чем начать, внимательно заглянул ему в лицо.

— Я отдал приказ убить священника — вашего брата, и, честно говоря, ещё несколько минут назад совершенно не сожалел о содеянном. Скажу больше, если бы тогда мне представилась возможность, я не задумываясь убил бы и вашего отца, вас и всех остальных детей Жерара де Вьенн без исключения, потому что, видит Бог, был уверен, что старик заслужил и не такое.

— А теперь? — Этьен почувствовал, как гнев горячей волной растекается по его жилам.

— А теперь я здесь, чтобы в искупление всех своих грехов послужить вам как своему господину и сюзерену.

Сказав это, де Марсо вдруг опустился перед ним на одно колено и, склонив голову, с почтением протянул свои ладони к его руке.

— Я не приму твоего оммажа, убирайся! — в бешеном порыве Этьен выхватил его меч из ножен и с силой отшвырнул к стене.

Злость и досада на самого себя, столь давно сдерживаемые, прорвались, наконец, наружу.

— Сначала ты вероломно предал моего отца — человека, который даже после такого свинства не сказал о тебе ни единого дурного слова! Потом ты убил моего брата, того, что и мухи за всю жизнь не обидел, твоя сестрица подослала ко мне какую-то девку, а теперь ты падаешь на колени с просьбой стать моим вассалом! Скажи, де Марсо, неужто я так наивен с виду, что вы решили разыграть передо мной это нелепое представление?!

— Моя сестра больна, — произнёс де Марсо, сосредоточенно глядя в полумрак перед собой, — хуже того, она безумна. Я же до сего дня был слепцом, но вот прозрел и хочу помочь вашей милости выбраться отсюда.

Он поднял глаза и сказал твёрдо и уверенно:

— Без меня вы умрёте. Сейчас, когда месть более не ослепляет мой разум, я понимаю, что Роберр намерен делать с вашим трупом в том случае, если раскроется, что вы шпион, а не перебежчик.

В ответ Этьен насторожился и тут же развернулся к нему лицом.

— Я просто сопровождал брата в Клюни, с чего это ты назвал меня шпионом?

— Прошу прощения, ваша милость, — де Марсо изобразил что-то вроде усмешки, — уж очень вы разволновались, оказавшись в Шатильоне, а не во вражеском лагере. Любой бы на моём месте заподозрил измену или геройство. Стало быть, вы хотите убить брата, чтобы спасти Орб от осады? Не утруждайте себя ответом, я и так вижу, что это правда. А главное, не можете позволить Гильому де Шалон стать отцеубийцей и человеком, поднявшим оружие против собственной семьи и вассалов. Вам невыносимо думать, что на долгие годы имя его станет для людей чем-то вроде имени Иуды, и этот позор не искупить деньгами, и кровью уже не смыть. Вы, конечно, скажете, что я выдумщик, и это всё нелепые фантазии — я кивну в ответ, но словам не поверю.

Пока де Марсо говорил, Этьен внимательно слушал его, не прерывая. А когда тот замолчал, медленно отошёл к стене и поднял меч. Однако, погружённый в свои мысли, де Марсо продолжил говорить, словно не замечая ничего вокруг себя.

— Убийство из милосердия… Если бы много лет назад мне достало ума взглянуть в глаза правде, если бы у меня была хоть капля вашей решимости, Сибилла никогда не превратилась бы… — он замолчал, мучительно скривив рот, но очень скоро взял себя в руки.

— Как я могу доверять тебе после всего, что ты сделал? — строгий голос Этьена нарушил ход его мыслей.

Де Марсо глубоко вздохнул и ответил уже совершенно спокойно, со свойственным ему равнодушием:

— Я не вижу для вас другого выхода. Придётся поверить мне, ваша милость, потому что Гильом нужен Роберру живым, по крайней мере, до женитьбы на Беатрисс. Племянник убьёт вас и скажет, что сделали это люди графа, когда вы пытались, бросив крестьян, перейти на нашу сторону.

— У него ничего не выйдет, — Этьен недовольно свёл брови, — ложь слишком очевидна.

В ответ де Марсо отрицательно покачал головой.

— С позволения вашей милости, я бы назвал это полуправдой. Если бы не ночная резня, вы непременно оставили бы отряд, иначе зачем нужна была эта поездка? Зная о вашей прежней близости, Жерар, да и кто угодно, мог догадаться о таком повороте дела.

— Почему же ты решил служить именно мне? Почему не Гильому, что было бы куда разумнее?

— Потому что Гильом де Шалон — алчный и самолюбивый мерзавец, а вы, хоть и горячи сверх меры, — человек чести. Терять мне нечего: я лишён титула и земель, у меня, видите ли, нет даже замка. На склоне лет Жан де Марсо — нищий наёмник, приживал у собственного племянника. Я думал, что имею семью, но в один день потерял и сестру, и мальчика, которого обожал, как родного сына. Я давно не давал никому клятв, которых не смогу сдержать, но получилось так, что сейчас вы — единственный человек, за кого я хотел бы отдать жизнь. Повторяю — терять мне нечего, я доведу вас до лагеря или куда вам будет угодно и верну долг дому де Вьенн хотя бы отчасти.

Сказав это, де Марсо снова обхватил ладонями руку Этьена, но тот более не отнимал её.

— Я, Жан де Марсо, клянусь верой и правдой служить вашей милости и принимаю как моего господина и сюзерена. Клянусь относиться к вам со всем почтением, беспрекословно выполнять все ваши приказы и не возлежать с вашей женой.  
Клянусь также, если потребуется, не раздумывая отдать жизнь свою за вашу милость. Да будет так.

Когда он закончил, заговорил Этьен:

— Я, Этьен, будущий граф Вьеннский, сеньор де Ваданс, клянусь быть милостивым и справедливым сюзереном. Клянусь уважать твой дом и семью, а также быть щедрым и благодарным господином, — Этьен замолчал, но через минуту произнёс уже менее торжественно: — Мне пока нечем заплатить тебе за службу, Жан де Марсо, но я клянусь, если всё кончится миром и мы останемся живы, уговорить отца отдать за тебя мою сестру Беатрисс — наследницу Салена. Да будет так.

Этьен поднял де Марсо с колен, а затем, согласно традиции, обнял и поцеловал в губы.

— Каковы будут первые приказания, ваша милость? — де Марсо уважительно склонил голову.

— Ночью я хочу выбраться отсюда — нужно похоронить Гоше и ехать в лагерь Гильома как можно быстрее.

***

Примерно в это же самое время по дороге в аббатство Клюни медленно двигалась тяжёлая карета с гербами архиепископа Безансонского. Его Высокопреосвященство в сопровождении племянника следовал в замок Лурон по приглашению своего старого приятеля, аббата Клода Ле Ко, дабы обсудить с ним резкое ухудшение здоровья Папы и кандидатуры возможных его преемников. Спереди и сзади карету конвоировал отряд вооружённых до зубов рыцарей-бенедиктинцев. Внезапно до задремавшего в дороге Теодерика донеслись женские крики и грубая солдатская брань — совершенно непривычные для его ушей звуки. Открыв глаза, Его Высокопреосвященство обернулся к Франсуа де Вержи, спокойно читавшему житие святой Анны, и спросил высоким, далеко ещё не старческим голосом:

— Что там происходит, сын мой, вы слышите эти вопли?

Взгляд Теодерика пробежал по худому лицу племянника, изрядно обезображенному оспой. Франсуа поднял глаза от страницы и, постучав два раза по стенке кареты, велел кучеру остановиться.

— Сей момент узнаем, Ваше Высокопреосвященство.

Когда де Вержи оставил его одного, Теодерик Безансонский ощутил смутную тревогу. Вот уже несколько дней архиепископа терзало предчувствие скорой беды, но Его Высокопреосвященство молитвами отгонял дурные мысли, убеждённый, что Господь в своём бесконечном милосердии ниспосылает человеку лишь те испытания, которые, в конечном итоге, пойдут ему во благо. Ходили слухи, что в Бургундию вернулся Гильом де Вьенн, что он собирает армию, дабы идти против родного отца, и хорошо разбирающийся в людях Теодерик в глубине души считал такое развитие событий вполне вероятным. Но сейчас, размышляя о Гильоме, архиепископ вдруг отчётливо увидел лицо своего любимого племянника Гоше — его лучистые глаза и не по возрасту детскую, всегда чуть смущённую улыбку. По непонятной причине сердце Теодерика сжалось от боли. Он судорожно схватился за чётки, собираясь прочесть молитву, но тут дверца кареты распахнулась, и в образовавшемся проёме появилась фигура Франсуа де Вержи, мрачный вид которого только усилил его безотчётный страх.

— Что с ним? — пролепетал Теодерик, бледнея на глазах, как полотно. — Что с моим мальчиком?

В ту же секунду жемчужные чётки выскользнули у него из рук и, рассыпавшись, со стуком запрыгали по полу кареты. Де Вержи, казалось, был поражён, но, собравшись с духом, низко склонил голову и произнёс тихо и торжественно:

— Мужайтесь, Ваше Высокопреосвященство, ваш возлюбленный племянник и мой добрый кузен Гоше де Вьенн преставился третьего дня — он был убит солдатами разбойника Брансиона и нового хозяина Шалона — вашего старшего племянника. Помилуйте меня за эту новость.

— Мы должны немедля вступить в бой с армией Каина! Господь свидетель, я слишком долго не хотел верить своему сердцу, но теперь отступать нельзя, — Теодерик ещё больше побледнел, но глаза его пылали неподдельной яростью, — да-да, надо поспешить на помощь к моему брату Жерару, пока ещё не поздно, Франсуа, пока не поздно!

— Всецело повинуюсь, Ваше Высокопреосвященство, только прикажите, — де Вержи покорно склонил голову и прижал к сердцу правую руку, однако его спокойному тону словно недоставало решимости. 

— Сейчас мы разделимся, Франсуа. Я с самой малой охраной поеду в Орб предупредить брата Жерара о том, что воинство Христово станет ему опорой. Дороги к замку теперь перекрыты, но кто из этих проклятых лотарингцев посмеет напасть на самого архиепископа? Обратно меня, разумеется, не выпустят, но мне того и не нужно. Я скажу брату, что, если будет на то воля Божья, объединив усилия, мы одолеем разбойника с двух флангов.

Де Вержи кивнул в знак согласия, но всё же заметил, слегка понизив голос:

— План прекрасен, Ваше Высокопреосвященство, однако смею напомнить об указе Папы, запрещающем воинству Христа принимать участие в распрях между феодалами, не имеющих прямого отношения к делам святой церкви. Аббат Майоль, симпатизирующий Брансиону, может подать жалобу в Рим, и тогда…

— И тогда я скажу, что был убит лучший из лучших наших братьев! — гневно перебил его архиепископ, ударяя кулаком о собственное колено. — Предстоящая битва — это месть за брата нашего Гоше де Вьенна, принявшего, как мне теперь видится, мученическую смерть от врагов своих! Это ли не повод святой церкви вмешаться?! 

На его слова племянник вновь отвесил поклон и произнёс тихо и почтительно:

— Вы как всегда правы, Ваше Высокопреосвященство, а мне вновь недостало вашей мудрости. Отдам приказ брату Августину выступать немедленно.

— Да, поспеши, дитя моё, — Теодерик торопливо осенил его крестным знамением, подставляя руку для поцелуя. — Со мной останутся только брат Роже и его племянник, всё время забываю имя этого юноши.

— Бонифас, Ваше Высокопреосвященство.

— Ах да, брат Бонифас. Этих двоих будет вполне довольно. Благослови тебя Бог, Франсуа, и береги себя!

Поцеловав руку архиепископа, Франсуа де Вержи с мрачным видом направился в сторону командира рыцарского отряда. Задания вроде этого были ему, человеку, совершенно непривычному к военному делу, вовсе не по душе, но перечить старику означало бы лишь навлечь на себя его гнев, что не входило в планы будущего кардинала. Если кто и мог устроить его дела в Риме, так это только архиепископ, и теперь, накануне назначения нового Папы, случай для Франсуа был самый подходящий.

— Брат Августин, — обратился де Вержи к высокому плечистому рыцарю, гладко выбритому и коротко стриженному на старый манер, — мы получили приказ выступить под стены замка Орб. Сейчас он окружён со всех сторон войсками Брансиона и нового шалонского наследника Гильома — наша задача дождаться подкрепления и разбить лагерь неприятеля. Пока что будем внезапно нападать на мелкие отряды врага, потому что числом мы значительно меньше. Позже нас поддержат рыцари графа де Вьенн. Ударив одновременно, мы сможем одержать победу, избежав осады.

Выслушав приказ, брат Августин внимательно посмотрел на де Вержи и произнёс, тяжело влезая на лошадь:

— Внезапность? Каким это образом мы сможем напасть внезапно, если все дороги туда перекрыты? Выступаем сейчас, коли приказано, а там уж как Бог даст.

— Братья Роже и Бонифас остаются для охраны Его Высокопреосвященства.

Августин кивнул и вдруг спросил, переводя взгляд на руки де Вержи, белые и гладкие, точно у девушки.

— Случалось вам когда-нибудь держать меч, брат Франсуа?

Де Вержи недовольно поджал губы, но ответил, горделиво вскинув голову:

— Не особенно часто, но доводилось.

— Тогда всё в порядке, — брат Августин пришпорил лошадь, — по крайней мере, своих не покалечите, да и себя заодно.

***

Поздно ночью Жан де Марсо во главе небольшого отряда покинул замок Шатильон. С сестрой он более не виделся, а вот с племянником имел долгий напряжённый разговор. Убедив Брансиона в том, что Этьен действительно перебежчик, желающий принять сторону опального брата, и что с его убийством стоит повременить, он получил указание забрать пленника из замка и сопроводить в лагерь под стенами Орба. Так как Роберр по-прежнему не особенно доверял Этьену, решено было везти его связанным, как и прежде. Перед дорогой Этьена пытались покормить — Иветт принесла остатки пирога с ревенем и полкувшина домашней браги, но он отказался, сославшись на тошноту.

Как только отряд выехал на лесную дорогу, де Марсо дал команду устроить привал, а все трое его оруженосцев под началом Ружмона взяли лопаты и вскоре скрылись за деревьями.

— Твои люди нашли священника, де Марсо? — Этьен спустился с телеги и, быстро оглядевшись, посмотрел в сторону леса. Вопреки приказу Брансиона, он не был связан, поэтому мог свободно передвигаться без посторонней помощи.

— Ружмон притащил откуда-то странствующего монаха, — де Марсо кивнул в сторону повозки с телом Гоше, возле которой уже что-то торопливо бормотал сухой скрюченный старик в рясе такой ветхой, что она, казалось, разваливалась прямо на глазах. — Боюсь, никого другого мы не сыщем, ваша милость.

— Хорошо, пойду к нему, — Этьен решительно развернулся в направлении повозки. — Хочу взглянуть на тело и обсудить со стариком некоторые детали похорон.

Но не успел он сделать и шагу, как де Марсо остановил его, преградив дорогу с самым учтивым поклоном, на какой только был способен.

— Прошу прощения, ваша милость, я должен предупредить… — он сделал паузу, словно подбирая верные слова. — Возможно, оттого, что брат ваш пробыл на жаре довольно долго, или ещё почему, тело раздулось и стало сильно смердеть. Чтобы перебить запах, я велел солдатам обложить его солью и свежей рыбой, но толку оказалось мало. Не думаю, что вам стоит смотреть на это.

В ответ Этьен окинул его внимательным взглядом и произнёс холодно и спокойно:

— Я же не девица, де Марсо, чтобы падать без чувств от дурного запаха. Уж поверь, по дороге на Лурдон я повидал достаточно трупов разной степени разложения.

Де Марсо отступил, а Этьен вдруг отвёл взгляд и попросил совсем уже другим тоном:

— Пошли кого-нибудь собрать полевых цветов. Таких голубых, невзрачных — тех, что сорной травой растут на пшеничном поле. Брат говорил, что любил их. По обычаю нашей семьи я вложу цветы в его руки, а женщины, если бы они здесь были, сплели бы брату прощальный венок. Правда, так хоронят только рыцарей, и я не уверен, можно ли класть цветы в гроб священника. Должно быть, монах об этом знает.

Этьен почувствовал, как неизвестно откуда взявшийся комок подкатил к горлу, а глаза защипало, словно от дыма или слишком яркого света.

— Любить цветы не грех, ваша милость, — де Марсо осторожно коснулся рукой его плеча. — Гоше де Вьенн ушёл из жизни достойно, почти как святой, и хоть я, его враг, был тому причиной — отвага этого человека заслуживает уважения. Не думаю, что Господь отринет лучшего из своих служителей из-за букетика васильков, что вы вложите в его руки.

На эти слова Этьен ничего не ответил, предпочтя удалиться как можно быстрее

***

После того, как наспех сколоченный гроб с телом Гоше опустился в яму, вырытую людьми де Марсо, а скрюченный монах принялся торопливо бормотать молитвы, Этьен подошёл к нему и спросил, стараясь не смотреть в сторону солдат, с явно скучающим видом толпившихся на краю могилы.

— Не знаете ли вы каких-нибудь гимнов, святой отец? Покойный любил их при жизни.

— Как не знать, ваша милость? — старик поднял на него воспалённые глаза, почти белые, точно выцветшие от времени. — Libera, Dies Irae — он подойдёт и для скорби, и для устрашения маловерующих…

— Нет, — перебил его Этьен, — не нужно устрашения, мне бы хотелось чего-то печального и простого. 

Монах неуверенно кашлянул, словно хотел оттянуть время, но сердитый взгляд заставил его говорить: 

— Я понимаю, господин, у вас большое горе… однако…

— Делайте то, за что вам платят, — велел Этьен сухо.

Монах послушно склонил голову и, облизав сухие губы, затянул протяжный пасхальный хорал, который многие подхватили. Пока продолжалось пение, Ружмон и ещё пара солдат взялись за лопаты и принялись неспешно закапывать гроб.

Наблюдая за тем, как тяжёлые комья земли забрасывают в могилу, Этьен вдруг сам не зная почему обернулся к де Марсо, стоявшему неподалёку отдельно от всех. Их глаза встретились. С минуту оба молча смотрели друг на друга, затем де Марсо словно нехотя опустил голову и, развернувшись, стремительно зашагал прочь из леса, в направлении телег и лошадей. Видя это, Этьен нахмурился, однако не отводил взгляда до тех пор, пока высокая широкоплечая фигура окончательно не скрылась за деревьями.

Оказавшись на дороге, Жан де Марсо остановился возле одиноко стоящей телеги, той самой, на которой ещё час назад лежало тело. Лошадей отвязали, и теперь телега просто стояла там, брошенная на лесной обочине. Не сводя глаз с грязного полотняного навеса, он медленно обошел её кругом, а затем вдруг крепко ухватился за заднюю ось и в порыве необъяснимой ярости резко опрокинул набок. Тухлая рыба и солома, пропитавшаяся вонью, с гадким хлюпающим звуком вывалились на землю, тут же наполнив воздух удушливым смрадом. Де Марсо резко отпрянул, зажав нос рукавом, затем вновь приблизился и несколько раз сильно ударил ногой по днищу. После он, изрыгая проклятия, удалился к месту привала.

***

Когда все погребальные церемонии были завершены, Этьен отпустил монаха, выдав ему несколько мелких серебряных монет. Пока они прощались, де Марсо выставил вдоль дороги часовых и, велев своим людям устраиваться на ночлег, занял место у караульного костра.

Этьен застал его за работой: де Марсо сидел прямо на земле и, разложив перед собой латы и оружие, сосредоточенно осматривал их, то начищая затупившийся клинок, то приводя в порядок кожаные ремни, стягивающие доспех.

— Я спущусь к воде, смою кровь, — обратился к нему Этьен, кивнув в сторону поля, за которым в ивовых зарослях пряталась сонная речушка без названия. 

Де Марсо поднял голову и, едва взглянув на него, произнёс, проверяя на прочность крепёж нагрудника: 

— Может, вашей милости стоит взять с собой кого-то для охраны?

Этьен отвернулся и, словно силясь разглядеть что-то в полумраке за ржаным полем, сказал, слегка склонив голову набок:

— Может тебе стоит прекратить считать меня беспомощным?

— Я этого не сказал, — де Марсо пожал плечами, не прерывая своего занятия.

— Но подумал, верно? — Этьен хмыкнул и добавил, довольно похоже изображая его акцент: — Не утруждай себя ответом, я и так знаю, что это правда.

Когда он развернулся, чтобы уйти, де Марсо поднялся, опершись на свой тяжёлый меч.

— Хорошо, что нам по пути. Я всё равно хотел заточить остриё, а для этого нужны вода и песок. Вы ведь не станете возражать?

Этьен кисло улыбнулся, но не сказал ни слова.

Пока они шли через поле, де Марсо, который держался далеко позади, внимательно наблюдал за тёмным, едва различимым силуэтом, мелькающим среди спелых ржаных колосьев. Луна, проглядывающая сквозь тяжёлые грозовые тучи, слабо освещала узкую спину и длинные чёрные волосы, свалявшиеся теперь, словно пакля, от грязи и запекшейся крови.

Когда очертания ив, серых и мрачных в ночи, были уже совсем близко, де Марсо прибавил шагу, однако сумел нагнать Этьена лишь у самой кромки воды. Словно не замечая его присутствия, тот сел на песок и стал сосредоточенно стягивать с себя обувь единственной левой рукой. Поглядев на него, де Марсо усмехнулся и, опустившись на первую попавшуюся корягу, принялся неспешно затачивать меч, вполглаза следя за тем, как Этьен упрямо боролся с дорогими сапогами из мягкой телячьей кожи, слишком узкими и явно подходящими более для чинного рыцарского турнира, чем для военного похода.

— Скажите, если вам всё же понадобится помощь… — де Марсо сделал паузу и, подумав, добавил: — С одеждой. Я теперь состою при вас кем-то вроде лакея, а значит, одевать и раздевать вашу милость — одна из моих обязанностей.

На его замечание Этьен даже не обернулся, однако не прошло и двух минут, как оба его сапога уже валялись на берегу. Заметив это, Жан де Марсо слегка приподнял бровь и, плюнув на клинок, стал с удвоенным усилием тереть его травой. 

Всё также молча Этьен резко дёрнул за шнуровку дублета, а после, скинув камизу, ловко выскользнул из штанов, которые буквально свалились к его ногам.

— Я же сказал — помощь мне не нужна, — он нагнулся и, подобрав одежду, швырнул её де Марсо. — Хотя можешь заняться стиркой — полагаю, лакеям к такому не привыкать.

— Это приказ? — тонкие губы де Марсо вновь растянулись в усмешке.

— Нет.

Этьен быстро пошёл к воде. 

Глядя ему вслед, де Марсо снял кольчугу и, скинув грубую льняную камизу, аккуратно разложил на песке вещи Этьена. Ворот рубахи и дуплет были пропитаны кровью. То, что пятна давно засохли, делало ткань грубой, она стояла колом и, должно быть, причиняла не привыкшему к войне сыну графа вполне ощутимые неудобства. Де Марсо взял камень и попробовал размять огрубевшую ткань. Затем он пошёл к реке, чтобы в холодной воде избавиться от черноты на воротнике и жилете.

— Тебе не стоило этого делать, — небрежно бросил Этьен, возвращаясь на берег после купания.

Вода ручьями стекала с его волос, а обнажённое тело в свете луны казалось блестящим и гладким, как у русалки или другой нечисти, обитающей в водоёмах.

— Вашей милости лучше идти в лагерь. Там на коряге я оставил свою камизу, — де Марсо кивнул в сторону берега, — не бог весть что, но уж не побрезгуйте.

— Отлично, я беру её, — хмыкнул Этьен, окинув его придирчивым взглядом, — если подол достанет до земли, в темноте сойду за призрака.

Де Марсо невольно улыбнулся — он и вправду был куда крупнее Этьена, однако в росте разница была не так уж велика.

— Мы выдвигаемся рано утром, думаю, стоит хоть немного отдохнуть. Если начистоту, я уже и не помню, когда вы спали в последний раз.

Этьен молча отвёл взгляд и пошёл на берег. 

Когда де Марсо вернулся с отжатым бельём в руках, то обнаружил, что Этьен сидит на песке, обхватив рукою колени. Льняная рубаха казалась на нём просто огромной, хотя Этьена это, похоже, совсем не смущало. Губы его по-прежнему дрожали, с тяжёлых слипшихся волос стекали капли воды, но в лице Этьена произошла какая-то перемена, и де Марсо сразу обратил на это внимание.

— Надо же, вы всё ещё здесь? — он тяжело опустился на корягу, поднимая отложенный меч. — Выходит, там у реки я разговаривал с русалкой. 

— И ты в них веришь?

Этьен поднял глаза, а де Марсо, пожав плечами, вновь занялся заточкой лезвия.

— Верил, ваша милость, — он взял самый большой булыжник, — когда мне шесть было… 

Они замолчали, и чем дальше затягивалась пауза, тем более неловкой она становилась. Пока де Марсо трудился над мечом, Этьен, сидя до неприличия близко, внимательно его рассматривал. Он ничего не делал и не говорил, но взгляд больших синих глаз, казалось, отражал его намерения лучше всяких слов.

— У тебя красивые руки, — наконец выдавил из себя Этьен, продолжая смотреть на де Марсо, губы которого заметно поджались.

— А у вас красиво и лицо, и молодое тело, но, боюсь, ваша милость, нам не стоит продолжать этот разговор.

Он одним махом воткнул меч в землю и принялся сердито стряхивать песок с живота и ладоней. 

— У тебя есть женщина? — спокойно спросил Этьен.

— Были, — несмотря на раздражение, де Марсо невольно отметил, что последней женщиной, с которой он имел дело, была тощая шлюха из придорожной таверны, даже имени которой он не удосужился узнать.

— Много?

— Не то чтобы особенно.

Де Марсо поднялся и, играя желваками, решительно направился в сторону лагеря, но вскочивший на ноги Этьен тут же преградил ему путь.

— А сколько их было у меня, как ты думаешь?

Теперь они стояли друг напротив друга, точно перед поединком.

— Ни одной не было, — поняв, что ответа не последует, Этьен дал его сам. — Полагаю, причину ты знаешь. Завтра я, скорее всего, умру, и вот теперь…

— Дьявол, так мне найти для вас женщину?! — грубо перебил де Марсо.

Казалось, он был готов без колебания свернуть тонкую шею самоуверенного щенка, но за всей его яростью угадывалось смущение, которое Этьен ощущал почти физически. В походах и на войне между мужчинами чего только не бывало... Этьен знал об этом, равно как и о своей красоте, однако он никогда ранее не пользовался ею настолько грубо и откровенно. 

— Нет. — Этьен осторожно дотронулся рукой до заросшего жёсткой щетиной лица и, чуть привстав на носках, прошептал, почти касаясь губами его плотно сомкнутого рта: — Никого искать не надо.

Прижавшись щекой к его руке, де Марсо закрыл глаза и стал говорить быстро и сбивчиво, более не скрывая волнения:

— Мне почти сорок лет, я вдвое старше вас, и наше положение таково, что…

— Значит, нет? — Этьен подался вперёд, и широкая льняная камиза точно сама собой сползла с его плеч.

Большие горячие ладони тут же крепко обхватили его тело.

— Доверься мне, — оглушённый стуком собственного сердца Этьен опустил глаза и резко потянул за завязки его пояса, — всё будет хорошо, тебе и делать-то ничего не придётся…

Сразу за тем последовал поцелуй, такой долгий и жадный, что у обоих перехватило дыхание. Прервав его, Этьен машинально облизал припухшие губы и, обхватив основание твёрдого члена де Марсо, быстро опустился на колени. Зная, что произойдёт дальше, тот закрыл глаза и, запрокинув голову назад, запустил пальцы в копну чёрных, всё ещё влажных волос Этьена с нежностью, которая совсем не вязалась ни с суровым обликом, ни с тяжёлым характером этого человека. Когда губы Этьена коснулись его плоти, де Марсо тихо ругнулся и мягко подался бёдрами навстречу. Несколько первых толчков подарили Этьену почти забытое наслаждение. Ему безотчётно нравилось ощущение силы, исходившее от крепкого мужского тела, и ласковые прикосновения грубых рук, привыкших более к оружию или тяжёлой работе. 

— Нет, погоди! — де Марсо вдруг резко отстранился. 

— В чём дело, тебе неприятно? — Этьен поднял на него глаза, совершенно не понимая, что происходит. 

— Приятно, в том-то всё и дело! — Он раздражённо отпихнул Этьена, и тот упал на песок. — Хотите привязать меня к себе, вертеть мною, как вам вздумается? Что ж, этот способ, без сомнения, хорош, а главное — давно проверен! Сначала Сибилла, обесчещенная ещё ребёнком, потом мой племянник, ради пустых посулов вашего братца готовый собственную сестру обрюхатить, теперь настал мой черёд? Весь ваш поганый род пропитан мерзостью и грехом, я думал, вы другой, но ошибся. Вы такой же де Вьенн, если не худший из всех! 

— Думаешь, я не видел, как ты на меня пялился тогда у повозки или в проклятом замке твоей чокнутой сестрицы?! — вскочив на ноги, выпалил Этьен. — Скажи, она тебе нравилась, моя мать?!

Услышав вопрос, де Марсо стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки. Было видно, что он мог сорваться в любую секунду. Сейчас его гнева, казалось, хватило бы на то, чтобы несколько раз подряд убить Этьена самыми разными способами.

— Лучше закройте рот, пока я, в нарушении присяги, не утопил вас в реке, как паршивую собаку. 

Де Марсо поднял свой меч и, сунув в ножны за поясом, торопливо зашагал прочь, в ярости ломая кусты и ивовые ветки.

— Я только и хотел сделать приятное нам обоим! Считал, что ты и сам этого хочешь. Даже если дело в матери — мне всё равно! — громко прокричал ему вслед Этьен. — Когда я предложил себя, ты мог отказаться, но не сделал этого, а теперь скулишь о какой-то там чести, которую я замарал! Ты просто жалок, де Марсо, так убирайся же к чёрту, я освобождаю тебя от всяких клятв!

— Да, иди один и просто сдохни, — на ходу выругался де Марсо себе под нос. — Упрямый избалованный паршивец, который ни черта не смыслит! 

Когда его фигура окончательно скрылась в темноте, Этьен сел на песок и, натянув штаны, стал с трудом надевать всё ещё мокрую камизу. Он знал, рано или поздно придётся возвращаться в лагерь хотя бы затем, чтобы забрать меч и дорожную сумку с припасами, но идти туда ему совсем не хотелось. Рубаха оказалась омерзительно холодной, липла к телу и воняла тиной, но всё же это было лучше, чем снова взять камизу де Марсо, оставленную им на песке. Подумав о нём, Этьен обернулся и невольно посмотрел в сторону поля, однако кроме непроглядной черноты и деревьев там ничего не было. 

***

— Может быть, уже пора, брат Аполлинер? — невысокий, совсем молодой бенедиктинец осторожно коснулся плеча своего товарища. — Великан ушёл, а у парня даже ножа нет при себе. И потом, он калека, так что опасаться нечего.

Стоя в ивовых зарослях, рыцари-монахи были совершенно невидимы для Этьена, хотя сами наблюдали за ним довольно давно. Второй бенедиктинец оказался человеком средних лет, его худое гладковыбритое лицо было обезображено широкой вмятиной от палицы. Правая скула монаха была обычной, а вот левая, раздробленная ударом, выглядела пугающе, словно у какого-нибудь тролля или площадного уродца.

— Да, здоровяк ушёл, но далеко ли? А что, если его милость крик поднимет, и все эти нечестивцы с большой дороги сбегутся на его зов? Брат Августин приказал взять одного осведомлённого человека, а не войну развязывать. 

— А если он уйдёт? — снова спросил молодой тревожным шёпотом. — Мы не знаем, как долго он будет там сидеть. И ещё одно, брат Аполлинер — вы назвали парнишку «его милость», почему?

— Потому что сапоги у него уж больно хороши для простолюдина, держится гордо, осанка точно у короля, да и тот вояка во время ссоры его не тронул — выходит, человек он знатный и имеет вес, — разглядывая силуэт у реки, брат Аполлинер хитро прищурился. — Никуда он от нас не денется, брат Ноэль. Коли хотел бы уйти — уже ушёл бы за тем долговязым. Однако твоя правда, до рассвета надо бы доставить его брату-командующему. Ступай за мной, да только тихо как мышь.

Он выхватил из-за пояса короткий широкий меч и, сделав знак товарищу, беззвучно пошёл к берегу реки. Брат Ноэль последовал за ним, натянув тетиву лука. 

Поскольку Этьен сидел лицом к воде, он не мог видеть монахов, но хруст сухой ветки, случайно попавшей под ногу одному из бенедиктинцев, скоро выдал их присутствие.

— Я думал, ты не из тех, кто возвращается, — сказав это, Этьен лениво повернул голову, но тут же отпрянул, инстинктивно хватаясь за то место на поясе, где должен был находиться меч.

— Значит, моя шутка удалась, — брат Аполлинер изобразил на лице подобие улыбки, — вставайте и следуйте за нами, и, во имя Христа, не нужно поднимать крик, а то наши братья вынуждены будут перебить всю ту жалкую шайку у дороги, а брату-командующему очень бы не хотелось тратить на это время.

— Вы бенедиктинцы? — Этьен вскочил на ноги, пытаясь придумать хоть какой-то выход из положения. — Что нужно от меня воинству Христову? Я Этьен де Вьенн, младший сын графа Жерара, предупреждаю вас, святые отцы, моё похищение очень не понравится архиепископу Безансона.

В то время, как он говорил, старший из монахов внимательно слушал, а брат Ноэль, опустив лук, быстро разматывал верёвку, осторожно обходя Этьена с правой стороны. Но даже чётко осознавая его намерения, Этьен не шевелился, потому что оказаться спиной к старшему, на его взгляд, было бы куда опаснее.

— Прошу меня простить, ваша милость, — наконец отозвался брат Аполлинер, надвигаясь на него всё с той же фальшивой улыбкой, — но, похоже, именно вы-то нам и нужны.

Этьен сорвался с места и бросился в направлении ржаного поля. Оба монаха кинулись в погоню, но Этьен был без лат, потому двигался значительно легче, кроме того, он с детства хорошо бегал, и если сам того не желал, догнать его было весьма непросто. 

Когда высокие силуэты колосьев были уже рядом, и Этьену оставалось лишь затеряться там, среди спелой ржи, у самой кромки поля кто-то подставил ему подножку, отчего Этьен со всего маху полетел на землю лицом вниз.

— А ну стоять, бесовское отродье! — высокий короткостриженый рыцарь, вооружённый двуручным мечом, грубо впечатал его ногой в пыль. — Если не хочешь, чтобы я переломал тебе кости на ногах, советую вести себя смирно.

— Что вам от меня нужно?! — от сумасшедшего бега Этьен тяжело дышал, но совершенно не чувствовал усталости.

— Со временем узнаешь, — рыцарь крепко ударил его ногой по рёбрам, отчего Этьен глухо застонал, подтянув к животу колени. 

— Что бы мы делали без вас, брат Августин? — запыхавшись, пролепетал брат Аполлинер. — Бегун из меня прескверный, да и от молодой прыти брата Ноэля большого толку, похоже, нет.

— Свяжите его, воткните кляп, да набросьте мешок на голову, я сам оттащу паршивца к переправе. Если он дворянин не только с виду, кто-то может его хватиться. Возвращаться будете берегом по одному, так безопаснее.

В то время как монахи, ругаясь и усердно пыхтя, обвязывали Этьена верёвкой, он почти не сопротивлялся, понимая, что это только больше разозлит похитителей. Однако перед тем, как брат Ноэль вставил кляп, Этьен вновь обратился к брату Августину:

— Вы совершаете ошибку, святой отец. Я не тот человек, что вам нужен.

На это рыцарь ничего не ответил, он лишь огляделся по сторонам и, заложив за спину свой огромный меч, с невозмутимым видом скрестил руки на груди.

***

Жан де Марсо быстро миновал пролесок и остановился посреди поля, сам не зная, почему. Перед его внутренним взором стояла всё та же омерзительная картина:  
беспомощная, прижатая к стене Сибилла и молодой конюх, грубо имеющий её в рот.  
Де Марсо убил того парня, посчитав увиденное непростительным грехом, так что же произошло с ним самим? Как он, человек чести, мог опуститься до такого свинства, как мужеложество? Неужели Этьен прав, и образ молодой жены Жерара де Вьенна влечёт его столь сильно, что он готов даже вступить в мерзкую содомитскую связь с её сыном?

Все эти вопросы, хлёсткие и безжалостные, как удары кнута, гулким набатом звенели у него в ушах. Да, в своё время Гионна де Сален была красивой и пленительной женщиной, но совершенно недосягаемой для него по многим причинам, первая и главная из которых — замужество с Жераром. Если непристойные фантазии с участием молодой госпожи и посещали де Марсо, он тут же гнал их от себя, всякий раз борясь с искушением. И хоть теперь графиня де Вьенн давно уже не та, что прежде, желания, запертые глубоко внутри, сыграли с ним весьма злую шутку. 

— Чёрт бы побрал всю их семейку, — кулаки де Марсо сжались точно сами собой. 

Он хотел продолжить путь в лагерь, но вдруг заметил между деревьев какое-то движение. Сначала де Марсо подумал, что это Этьен, но приглядевшись, увидел двух незнакомцев и одинокую фигуру мечника, как видно, ожидающего их у дороги. Разглядеть хоть что-то в тёмных зарослях было невозможно, а вот рыцаря он видел намного лучше. Судя по виду и облачению, это был монах-бенедиктинец.

Опасаясь быть замеченным, де Марсо опустился на землю и пополз обратно к пролеску.

***

Выехав из Шатильона, Роберр де Брансион вместе со своим отрядом сразу отправился на север, где находился Орб. Чтобы взять замок по всем правилам, ему как предводителю нападавших надлежало отправить к оборонявшимся парламентёров — нескольких или всего одного рыцаря, знакомого с хозяином либо с кем-то из его вассалов. Сам Роберр поехать не мог — слишком уж велик был бы соблазн у людей графа изрубить его на куски ещё до начала переговоров. Однако горячее желание посетить Орб самолично никак не давало Роберру покоя. Дело было в Беатрисс, а именно в его дерзком намерении говорить с ней лично, дабы попытаться завоевать благосклонность будущей невесты.

Молодые люди виделись лишь однажды, на рыцарском турнире в Кот-д’Ор, устроенном в честь годовщины победы над французами Гумберта Бургундского. Хотя удача отвернулась в тот день от Роберра, а вся слава досталась Гильому де Вьенну, многие хвалили проигравшего за смелость и упорство в бою против противника, столь явно превосходившего его умением и силой. Холодная красавица Беатрисс не произвела тогда на Роберра какого-то особенного впечатления: он лишь отметил свежесть её лица и роскошные рыжие волосы, как видно, унаследованные от бабки — дочери Сигурда Могучего, ярла Оркинских островов. В ту пору о браке со столь знатной девицей Роберр не смел и помыслить, потому образ дочери графа де Вьенн почти стёрся из его памяти. Когда же всё изменилось, Роберр снова вспомнил об этой встрече и нашёл Беатрисс намного красивее и желаннее, чем раньше.

— Послушай-ка, де Грэ, — спросил он у одного из рыцарей своего отряда — кавалера средних лет с шикарными чёрными усами, несмотря на пыль и духоту разодетого по последней придворной моде, — правду ли болтают о твоём умении изящно изъясняться с дамами и вести любовную переписку?

— Это смотря о какой даме речь, — де Грэ лихо подкрутил длинный густой ус. — Если она стара или, предположим, замужем, так это одно, а к молодой неопытной девице и подход нужен совсем иной. Коли спугнёте птичку — вспорхнёт, и не воротишь.

Он хитро улыбнулся. По всей Бургундии маркиз де Грэ слыл отпетым юбочником и опытным обольстителем. Люди Роберра даже поговаривали, что этот повеса смог заманить в свои сети первую красавицу французского двора — юную Камиллу д’Альбон. 

— Стал бы я спрашивать тебя про старух, — Роберр недовольно наморщил лоб, — разумеется, она молода и хороша собой, однако холодна как лёд, лишь это меня и заботит.

— Холодна? — де Грэ присвистнул. — Такому может быть два объяснения: либо вы ей вовсе не интересны, и сердце вашей дамы занято кем-то другим, либо плутовка цену себе набивает, ждёт пылких заверений в любви да богатых подарков. 

Роберр ещё более помрачнел: мысль о возможном сопернике больно уколола его самолюбие. Он, разумеется, слышал, что руки Беатрисс добивался сам герцог Бургундский, но вид старого больного Гумберта вряд ли мог понравиться хоть кому-то, кроме гробовщика. Однако среди вассалов графа Жерара было немало молодых крепких рыцарей, одним из которых по своей неопытности Беатрисс вполне могла увлечься.

— И как же мне понять, какое из объяснений верно? — снова спросил Роберр.

— Действуйте, сударь, — не раздумывая, ответил де Грэ. — Под видом портного или бродячего торговца подошлите к ней ваганта, пусть сладкими песнями восхваляет повсюду её красу и добродетель. Передайте с ним письмо, полное любовной муки, да приложите к нему какую-нибудь золотую побрякушку. Лучше всего что-то маленькое, едва заметное, но изящное, нечто такое, что она вполне могла заказать себе сама, а то домашние станут лезть с ненужными расспросами, а это девиц ужасно расстраивает.

Совет был хорош, однако никаких бродячих торговцев в готовящемся к бою Орбе принимать никто бы не стал. Тут в голову Роберра пришло решение. Письмо и подарок Беатрисс мог передать парламентёр — оставалось лишь найти подходящего человека. 

— Благодарю за науку, де Грэ, ты очень мне помог, — он осмотрелся, пытливо вглядываясь в лица сопровождавших его людей.

Внимание Роберра сразу привлек Готье Дайон — молодой оруженосец Гильома де Шалон. Про этого юношу ходило много грязных сплетен, половине из которых Роберр вполне доверял. Тёмные волосы, достаточно смуглая кожа, большие синие глаза — внешне Готье так сильно походил на младшего брата Гильома, что поверить в правдивость слухов о порочной связи хозяина с оруженосцем было немудрено. Каждый в отряде понимал, что Готье был глазами и ушами Гильома, его присутствие вынужденно терпели, общаясь лишь по необходимости. Однако будучи сыном главного смотрителя графских конюшен, парень прекрасно знал Орб и всех его обитателей. Семья Готье происходила из Салена, а значит, его симпатии были на стороне мадам Гионны и её сыновей.

— Далеко ли ещё до какого-нибудь трактира? — оборвав размышления Роберра, обратился к нему один из спутников, круглолицый и упитанный Гюстав де Оберон. — Лошадям нужен отдых, ваша милость, да и нам бы не мешало подкрепиться. 

Сказав так, он выразительно похлопал себя по круглому животу.

— Позволю себе дерзость заметить, — прибавил де Оберон, — в замке вашей достопочтимой матушки стол был не то чтобы богат, а я, грешник, вовсе не привык поститься.

Хоть его слова и рассмешили многих, самому Роберру было не до веселья. Скупость матери ставила его в неловкое положение перед вассалами и боевыми товарищами. Варёная рыба да чёрствый хлеб — в иных домах такого угощения не подавали даже слугам.

— Недалеко от обители святой Катерины есть постоялый двор, туда и заедем, — сворачивая с дороги, Роберр пришпорил коня. — Хозяин в долгу передо мной, так что еды там будет вдоволь.

В приподнятом расположении духа весь отряд последовал за ним.

***

В небольшом трактире, что находился прямо под комнатами для гостей, казалось, яблоку негде было упасть. Свободные вилланы, странствующие монахи, солдаты и срамные девицы — в конце ярмарочного четверга людям хотелось отдохнуть за кружкой пива и хорошенько закусить в шумной компании разного рода проходимцев.

Как и обещал Роберр, едва завидев его, хозяин собственноручно выкинул за дверь каких-то забулдыг, освобождая широкий приземистый стол, что находился подальше от входа. Жена и дочери трактирщика быстро собрали грязную посуду и тут же подали гостям свежего хлеба и пузатый кувшин вина.

— Покорнейше прошу откушать, ваши милости, — трактирщик поклонился с самой радушной улыбкой. — У нас есть баранье жаркое, телячьи почки и курица на вертеле. Что же до питья, не взыщите — могу подать лишь домашнее вино и пиво. Брагу я держу для черни, привычной к этому делу, уж больно она забориста, всего с полкружки валит с ног. 

— Ничего, куманёк, меня ей не свалить, — под одобрительные смешки товарищей хохотнул де Оберон, — подай-ка нам другой кувшин, и, клянусь святым распятьем, я уйду отсюда на своих ногах. И неси уже поскорее всё, что у вас есть, а то моё нутро точно узлом стянули!

— Как пожелают благородные господа, — только и ответил трактирщик.

Пока рыцари Роберра рассаживались, весело зазывая девиц, сам он внимательно следил за Готье Дайоном, как обычно держащимся чуть в стороне от остальных. На его лице не было заметно ни радости, ни уныния, казалось, всё происходящее, включая скорую попойку, оставляло Готье равнодушным.

— Слышал, ты, как и я, не пьёшь вина? — обратился к нему Роберр, пока другие были заняты болтовнёй с подоспевшими шлюхами. — Неплохое качество для военного человека, остальные же твои привычки меня не заботят.

Под его пристальным взглядом Готье едва заметно покраснел.

— Мне лестно внимание вашей милости, — он принуждённо отвёл глаза, — однако хотелось бы знать, чем я его заслужил.

«А парень неглуп», — поднимаясь из-за стола, подумал Роберр.

— Выйдем-ка теперь на воздух, — сказал он вслух, жестом увлекая Готье за собой. —  
Пока не подали кушанья, у меня есть пара слов для тебя.

На широком дворе было почти так же людно, как и в трактире, потому говорить о делах Роберру пришлось в конюшне. Рослый детина, приставленный к лошадям — по-видимому, сын хозяина — почтительно удалился, потому подслушать их разговор было некому.

— Мне нужно направить кого-то в Орб для переговоров, — Роберр не стал ходить вокруг да около, — выбор пал на тебя по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, ты прекрасно знаешь замок и всех приближенных графа, во-вторых — ты молод и для кого-то наивен, возможно, это убережёт тебя от жестокой расправы.

Введение в соблазн девицы знатного рода могло стоить посыльному жизни, однако Роберр рассчитывал на известную скрытность Готье и его расторопность в ведении дел столь деликатного рода. В конце концов, свою связь с Гильомом этот малый скрывал столь искусно, что судить о ней можно было лишь по сплетням и пересудам. Ни один человек не мог бы похвалиться тем, что застал их вместе за мерзким прелюбодеянием, несмотря на то что в военном походе каждый был точно на ладони.

— Расправы? — Готье насторожился, точно о чём-то догадавшись. — Я слышал, парламентёры неприкосновенны.

— Как правило, так и есть, — Роббер кивнул, нервно пощипывая щегольскую бородку, — однако, кроме передачи графу моих слов, у тебя будет письмо, которое ты тайно вручишь госпоже Беатрисс.

— Это большой риск, ваша милость, — обернувшись на едва прикрытую дверь, Готье недовольно перевёл дух. — Меня четвертуют, если правда вскроется.

— Так сделай всё, чтобы она не вскрылась, — раздражённо ответил Роберр, сверля его глазами. — Полагаю, не мне учить тебя скрытности. По своему характеру я обыкновенно действую прямо, но речь идёт о слишком щекотливом предмете. На кону честь и доброе имя не просто знатной девицы, а, смею надеяться, моей будущей жены, и не дай тебе бог опорочить этого ангела хоть чем-то. 

Роберр сам не знал, откуда взялась та злость, что теперь разрывала его душу. Жалкий бастард, рождённый блудницей, человек без роду и племени, которого ненавидела и презирала даже собственная мать — смел ли он когда-то и мечтать о подобном сватовстве? Но дела нынче обстояли так, что удача как будто ему улыбнулась. И теперь Роберр страстно желал, чтобы его ещё не рождённый сын никогда бы не знал тех унижений и бесчестия, через которые ребёнком прошёл он сам.

«А ведь найдутся, пожалуй, и те, кто назовут наш союз гадким кровосмешением, — давно сдерживаемое подозрение прокралось в его голову, словно червь в крепкий здоровый плод. — И один только чёрт знает, правда оно в самом деле или нет».

Размышляя так, Роберр ещё более помрачнел, и эту перемену Готье принял, как видно, на свой счёт.

— Я не привык обсуждать приказы командиров, ваша милость, — он неловко потупился, — однако, позволю себе спросить, для чего мне рисковать жизнью за вас — чужого сюзерена? Клятв я вам не давал и вполне волен отказаться. Коль велите сейчас меня высечь — воля ваша, однако хотелось бы услышать ответ.

«Да, этот парень вовсе не дурак», — согласился сам с собою Роберр, а вслух произнёс то, что уже давно задумал сказать Готье в случае его упрямства:

— Этьен де Вьенн... Знаешь, где он теперь?

Роббер сделал паузу, но только лишь для того, чтобы увидеть разительную перемену в лице Готье. Из угрюмо-озабоченного оно тут же сделалось каким-то болезненно-тревожным.

— Думаешь, он в Орбе с отцом и остальными? — Роберр зло усмехнулся. — Ничуть не бывало. Прямо в эту минуту пленённый де Марсо Этьен находится, должно быть, на полпути от осадного лагеря, и только я один, не считая тебя, об этом знаю. 

Синие глаза Готье вмиг потемнели, а на лбу залегла глубокая неприглядная складка. Роберр понимал — стрела попала в цель, но парень явно колебался, отчего-то ломая весьма глупую комедию.

— И зачем же вы рассказали? — голос Готье сделался глуше. 

— Затем, что я могу отдать приказ своему дяде, и живым до места этот щенок не доберётся, — сказал Роберр, с трудом сдерживая раздражение. — Для всех его убьют свои же, как предателя — полагаю, к нашему общему с тобой удовольствию.

— Я никому не желаю зла, — сухо отчеканил Готье, упрямо поджав губы.

— Желаешь! — в гневе Роберр крепко ухватил его за волосы и резко потянул на себя. — Что ты такое есть для Гильома?! Всего лишь копия, жалкое подобие, ничтожный оттиск, сработанный притом весьма грубо, на мой вкус. На что ты нужен, коли рядом есть столь желанный оригинал?! Для Гильома ты не стоишь и мизинца его драгоценного брата, неужто и это тебе надобно объяснять?!

Роберр оттолкнул его от себя также скоро и сердито. Всё ещё пряча взгляд, Готье напряжённо молчал, глухо и тяжело дыша. Время шло, а никакого вразумительного ответа от него Роберр так и не мог добиться.

— Говорю тебе в последний раз: ты отправишься в Орб на рассвете. За ночь я напишу письмо к Беатрисс и достану для неё подарок. Другое письмо зачтёшь графу и его людям. Поскольку одно будет на гербовой бумаге, а другое обёрнуто в розовый ситец, перепутать свитки окажется весьма затруднительно. Каким образом подарок и послание попадут в руки госпожи Беатрисс, уж не моего ума дело, но выполни всё точно — от этого зависит счастливая будущность не только моя, но и твоя, надо полагать. Коли за письмом последует ответ, запомни его в точности, слово в слово. Теперь ступай, мне охота побыть одному.

— Я ведь ещё не сказал «да» вашей милости, — уходя, Готье наконец-то осмелился взглянуть ему в лицо.

— Ты не сказал «нет», — тонкие губы Роберра едва заметно скривились, — а этого вполне довольно.

***

Рослая ладная крестьянка, войдя в комнату, поставила на стол кувшин домашней браги и блюдо с ржаными лепёшками. Одета женщина была весьма скромно, но её пышный тяжёлый бюст так покачивался при каждом движении, что не только самые молодые из братьев-бенедиктинцев, присутствующих за ужином, стыдливо отводили глаза. Окинув вошедшую неопределённым взглядом, сидевший во главе стола Франсуа де Вержи неспешно произнёс молитву и жестом дал разрешение монахам приступать к еде.

Сам он уже надломил лепёшку и собирался было отправить её в рот вместе с пучком кислой капусты, как вдруг хозяйка, всё ещё стоявшая посреди комнаты, подошла и заговорила с ним. 

— Скажите-ка, отец мой, а тот преступник, что был доставлен утром и сидит теперь под замком в нашем чулане, не слишком ли опасен? У меня рядом дети спят, очень уж я за них волнуюсь. 

В ответ де Вержи тяжело вздохнул и, придирчиво оглядев крестьянку с головы до ног, произнёс, нехотя откладывая лепешку:

— Нет, Лоретт, он не разбойник, и для твоих детей не опасен. Вина этого грешника совсем иного свойства.

— Это какого же? — всё никак не унималась хозяйка. — Если он вор и вдруг выберется, так там до амбара рукой подать. Обчистит нас до нитки, а потом и поминай как звали. Вам-то что, вы сегодня есть, а завтра — ищи-свищи! Денег вы мне, конечно, за ночлег и ужин сполна заплатили, но разве на это серебро много накупишь, коли амбар пустой? А у меня, отец мой, детей четверо и муж калека беспомощный, третий месяц с лавки не встаёт. Нет, уж вы мне правду скажите — если он вор, то я попрошу одного из ваших братьев стеречь его до рассвета, а то и сама с вилами встану, уж я-то этого голубчика не упущу!

— Он не вор, дочь моя, — де Вержи нетерпеливо хлопнул ладонью по столу. Было видно, что трескотня Лоретт сильно ему досаждала, но на правах гостя и духовного лица будущий кардинал не мог позволить себе просто выставить женщину за дверь. — Мало того, это дворянин, и если он и совершил братоубийство, к тебе, твоим детям, твоему мужу и твоему амбару оно не имеет ни малейшего отношения. 

— Как братоубийство?! — Лоретт всплеснула руками и в неподдельном ужасе несколько раз осенила себя крестным знамением.

Де Вержи и сам понял, что сболтнул лишнее, и теперь она таращилась на него, словно впервые видела, а многие монахи прервали свою трапезу. 

— Продолжайте ужин, братья, — он встал и, в последний раз с тоской взглянув на недоеденную лепёшку, произнёс, обращаясь к присутствующим: — Я сам исповедую пленного. Брат Изидор, не сочтите за труд сопроводить меня. Брат Августин, проследите, чтобы всем нашлось место. На рассвете мы покинем усадьбу.

Когда де Вержи с неспешным достоинством вышел из-за стола, брат Аполлинер утёр губы рукавом и сказал, склонившись к уху брата Августина:

— Много бы я отдал за то, чтобы земля под ногами нашего брата-командующего вдруг разверзлась, и он бы полетел в самое адово пекло. Голову даю на отсечение, завтра этот самодовольный индюк поведёт нас в бой безо всякого плана. Такого не произошло бы, останься вы командиром, как и прежде.

Брат Августин откусил от лепёшки и ответил ему, сохраняя свое обычное выражение лица:

— Наш долг — исполнять приказы Его Высокопреосвященства, остальное не твоего ума дело. 

На это брат Аполлинер лишь лукаво усмехнулся и пожал плечами с деланным простодушием.

— Что ж, лучше и не скажешь, добрый брат мой, лучше и не скажешь…

***

Дойдя до хозяйских амбаров, де Вержи принял Библию из рук мальчика-послушника и сказал, перекрестив его и подставив запястье для поцелуя:

— На сегодня ты свободен, Жером, ступай себе с Богом.

Жером вовсю клевал носом и потому явно был рад поскорее отправиться спать. Затем де Вержи велел вооружённому мечом брату Изидору отодвинуть тяжёлый заслон чулана и, оставив монаха ждать у двери, прошёл внутрь, освещая себе путь огарком свечи. 

Как только дверь отворилась, всё ещё крепко связанный пленник, дремавший у самой дальней стены, быстро вскинул голову, но пламя на краткий миг ослепило его, потому вошедший смог остаться неузнанным.

— Полагаю, я нахожусь здесь по вашему приказу? — Этьен неловко закашлялся — после кляпа во рту говорить ему было нелегко.

— И да, и нет, — де Вержи поставил свечу на пузатый бочонок из-под масла, а сам сел на такой же поменьше, подвинув его как можно ближе к пленному. — Если бы я знал, что это будешь именно ты, драгоценный мой кузен, то обязательно подготовил бы проповедь, рассказывающую о тяжком грехе Каина, убившего своего единоутробного брата Авеля. Возможно, после неё кое-кто захотел бы покаяться, дабы снять ужасный груз с души. Но увы, твое присутствие здесь можно назвать случайностью, равно как и волей провидения. 

Де Вержи картинно вознёс руки с самой благодушной улыбкой.

— Франсуа де Вержи? — Этьен прищурился, чтобы получше рассмотреть его в полумраке. — Разве ты не должен быть в Клюни с нашим дядей-архиепископом?

— Должен был, — он кивнул, — но пути Господни неисповедимы. Что же до тебя, Этьен де Вьенн, то нам было вероятнее встретиться в замке Орб, где ты был бы рядом со своей семьёй, а не рыскал по дорогам в компании вражеских солдат.

Он сделал паузу, словно выжидая, чем ответит Этьен, но тот лишь хмуро сдвинул брови и промолчал.

— Братья бенедиктинцы уведомили меня, — продолжил де Вержи, — что видели герб Брансиона на знамени отряда, к которому ты, по всей вероятности, присоединился. Это ли не доказательство того, что по причине отвратительного и противоестественного влечения к собственному брату ты предал родного отца и всех его людей? 

Закончив, он снова усмехнулся, выжидающе вглядываясь в лицо Этьена, однако чудовищное обвинение последнего вовсе не смутило. Ответ Этьена прозвучал холодно и спокойно:

— Наши отношения с братом никого не касаются. Кроме того, всё это в прошлом, — он поднял глаза, стараясь встретиться взглядом с де Вержи. — Даю слово чести, что во вражеский лагерь меня влекут исключительно интересы семьи и графа де Вьенн, а большего тебе знать не надо.

— Интересы семьи? — де Вержи впервые позволил себе повысить голос. — Позволю себе усомниться в этом. Никогда бы не подумал, что предательство и убийство одного из самых невинных и простодушных Божьих созданий ты, дорогой кузен, станешь расценивать, как некое всеобщее благо! 

— Это Гильом-то простодушный и невинный?! — Этьен даже хохотнул от неожиданности. — Послушай, Франсуа, о моём брате, верно, можно судить как угодно: для кого-то он дьявол во плоти, для кого-то, как, например, для нашей матушки — самый добрый и нежный мальчик из всех, что появились на свет со времён сотворения мира, но всерьёз назвать его невинным, наверное, не смогла бы даже она!

Франсуа де Вержи нервно дёрнул щекой — больше всего на свете этот тщедушный, изъеденный оспой человек боялся казаться смешным и нелепым. Он хорошо понимал, что физическая сила и красота не входили в число достоинств, дарованных ему Богом, но ум свой будущий кардинал ценил высоко, и оттого совершенно не выносил насмешек. Ирония Этьена — юноши, которого Франсуа по разным причинам недолюбливал с самого детства, — вызвала в нём гнев и отвращение столь сильные, что их невозможно было скрыть.

— Даже не пытайся водить меня за нос! — де Вержи зашипел на него, точно рассерженная гадюка. — Ты отлично понимаешь, что речь идёт не о поганом отступнике Гильоме, а о несчастном мученике Гоше, которого вы хладнокровно зарезали вместе с твоим новым приятелем Жаном де Марсо — тоже, кстати, изменником и клятвопреступником! То обстоятельство, что ты в своём окружении сменил одного отъявленного грешника на другого, не является доказательством честности и благородства твоих намерений!

Теперь пришёл черед Этьена возмущённо повысить голос:

— Чушь, я не убивал Гоше, зачем бы мне желать ему смерти?!

— Предположим, глядя на него, тебя мучила совесть, — вкрадчиво произнёс де Вержи уже более спокойным тоном, — или он разгадал твой план и пытался отговорить. А может, и угрожал, кто знает.

— Чтобы Гоше угрожал мне? — Этьен зло рассмеялся ему в лицо. — Да ты, святой отец, рехнулся! От крайней робости он даже младшим сёстрам всегда говорил «вы», а на Ги с отцом и вовсе взглянуть боялся. Ты прав, моего брата убил Жан де Марсо, но, клянусь Богом, тогда у него были на это причины. Мне повезло, что я понадобился Брансиону живым, иначе мы бы тут с тобой не разговаривали. 

Губы де Вержи растянулись в хищной ухмылке.

— А сейчас вы из заклятых врагов превратились в закадычных друзей и, точно ниточка за иголочкой, вместе идёте спасать славу и честь семьи де Вьенн во главе отряда людей, принадлежащих Роберру Брансиону? — он сделал паузу, но вдруг, побагровев от ярости, закричал во весь голос: — Считаешь, я способен поверить в эти байки?!

— Похоже, не способен, — горячо парировал Этьен, — однако тебе ли не знать, что в мире, где девственница рожает сына, многое возможно!

Де Вержи вскочил на ноги. Богохульства он не терпел ни от кого, тем более не собирался сносить его от дерзкого щенка, виновного в стольких злодеяниях.

— Проклятый нечестивец! — де Вержи едва не кинулся на Этьена с кулаками. — Видно, даже костёр не спасёт души столь скверной и бессовестной, как твоя! Отвечай мне сейчас, какой пароль называете вы, разбойники, чтобы теперь проезжать по дорогам?!

Взгляд де Вержи буквально прожигал Этьена, но тот в ответ лишь холодно пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю пароля. Даже если таковой есть, клянусь, что никогда его не слышал.

— Ложь! — де Вержи подскочил и с силой тряхнул его за плечи. — Все твои слова — сплошная мерзкая ложь! Ну ничего, посмотрим, вернётся ли память, если я прикажу отнять у тебя ещё и левую руку. Мы начнём с пальцев, чтобы ты мог хорошенько подумать!

Оттолкнув Этьена к стене, он резко развернулся и громко позвал едва не сорвавшимся от напряжения голосом:

— Брат Изидор, вы нужны мне! 

Дверь чулана отворилась, и Этьен увидел высокую фигуру монаха, заполнившую собой почти весь узкий проём. В руках вошедший держал меч, и, судя по широким плечам, силы этого человека вполне хватило бы на то, чтобы изувечить Этьена так, как грозился де Вержи.

— Если твой мордоворот тронет меня хоть пальцем, — губы Этьена скривилась от злости, — отец велит живьём содрать шкуру с вас обоих. 

Широкая ряса с капюшоном не позволяла видеть лица монаха, но его имя Этьен хорошо запомнил. 

— Достаньте ваш нож, брат Изидор, — презрительно хмыкнул на это де Вержи, — меч понадобится немного позднее.

Осознав то, что должно произойти, Этьен дёрнулся и, нервно сжавшись, забился в угол, тяжело и сбивчиво дыша. Когда монах с ножом для разделки мяса уже навис над ним, на губах де Вержи появилась ехидная усмешка. Однако новый вопрос о пароле так и не был задан. Неожиданно для всех монах развернулся и с размаху ударил де Вержи кулаком в челюсть, мгновенно лишив его чувств. Поражённый увиденным, Этьен вздрогнул, но тут же с облегчением выдохнул, услышав знакомый лотарингский акцент:

— Могу поспорить, вам это нравится, — теперь де Марсо склонился над ним, чтобы поскорее перерезать тугие узлы.

— Что именно? — завозился Этьен, пытаясь хоть как-то облегчить ему задачу.

— Попадать в плен. Кому другому хватило бы на десять жизней.

Когда с верёвкой было покончено, де Марсо всё также без церемоний протянул руку. Хотя по его лицу почти нельзя было понять настроения, от прежнего отвращения к Этьену, казалось, не осталось и следа. 

— Как ты нашёл меня? — спросил Этьен, тотчас хватаясь за сухую широкую ладонь.

Ноги его затекли, и потому встать самостоятельно оказалось непросто.

— Проследил за монахами, — де Марсо оглянулся на дверь. — Надо бы убираться отсюда, ваша милость. Этот благочестивый кусок дерьма может скоро очнуться, и тогда нам придётся туго. В усадьбе стоит целый отряд, а я нынче смертельно устал и мало похожу на берсерка.

То, что де Марсо почти сутки провёл без сна, было трудно не заметить: хотя держался он молодцом, усталый, точно рассеянный взгляд и тёмные круги под глазами говорили о многом. 

— Так ты видел, что меня схватили, и не вмешался? — зачем-то спросил Этьен.

— Точно так, ваша милость.

Де Марсо подошёл к двери и, быстро осмотревшись, небрежным взмахом руки велел ему следовать за собой. 

— Они могли убить вас, да и меня тоже, — он сунул Этьену нож, сам же взял меч, оставленный у входа, — а смерть от рук кротких святош, пусть даже и вооружённых, представляется мне весьма нелепой, если не сказать противоестественной. 

Снаружи было темно и тихо, не считая беспокойного тявканья собак и сопения лошадей. Едва покинув сарай, Этьен заметил человека с перерезанным горлом, лежавшего недалеко от входа. Он сразу решил, что этим беднягой был тот самый брат Изидор.

— Противоестественной… — эхом повторил Этьен с каким-то особенным выражением.— Ты всё же вернулся за мной?

— Не за вами, — ответил де Марсо, указывая путь, — забыл на берегу свою камизу — вещь для меня весьма ценную, как вы изволили заметить.

— Что за вздор ты несёшь? — огрызнулся Этьен. Он старался ступать тихо, но тревожное рычание сторожевого пса подсказывало, что проскочить двор незаметно у них не выйдет. — Кстати, я освободил тебя от клятвы, если помнишь. Больше я не твой господин, так что, наверное, не стоило рисковать жизнью, приходя сюда.

Как назло в окне усадьбы показался слабый свет. Возможно, кто-то из находящихся внутри людей захотел выйти на двор и потому зажёг свечу.

— Господа обычно платят за службу, я-то от вашей милости и гроша ломаного не видел, — заслоняя его собой, скороговоркой выпалил де Марсо. — Вот и придётся вам терпеть меня рядом, пока не получу всего, что причитается.

— А если завтра Гильом или теперь вот монахи убьют меня, что тогда?

Дверь усадьбы отворилась. Вглядываясь в черноту двора, Этьен крепче сжал нож, внутренне уже готовый к атаке. 

— Что ж, — заметив его напряжение, хмыкнул де Марсо, — может, они убьют нас обоих, а в могиле ваши деньги мне не пригодятся.

В этот момент на крыльце появился уже знакомый Этьену долговязый мечник — брат Августин — а изуродованный палицей монах явился вместе с ним. 

— Давайте-ка спрячемся сейчас, ваша милость, — шепнул де Марсо, торопливо увлекая Этьена к груженым провизией телегам, — боюсь, что сразу с двумя святыми отцами мне одному теперь не совладать. 

Этьен хотел было возмутиться по обыкновению, но указательный палец де Марсо тут же коснулся его губ, побуждая сохранять тишину. Когда оба они укрылись за телегой, с крыльца донёсся голос изувеченного монаха.

— Как будто всё тихо, — он вытянул перед собой руку со свечой, точно её слабый свет помог бы лучше разглядеть двор, — ни криков, ни шума, видно, зря вы изволили тревожиться, брат Августин. 

— Эта-то тишина меня и беспокоит, брат Аполлинер, — несколько задумчиво ответил мечник. — В обычаях брата-командующего исповедовать пленных пыткой, я хорошо знаю эту музыку и немало удивлён теперь, когда её не слышу.

— А ведь ваша правда, — поддержал его брат Аполлинер. — Если наш кроткий агнец не ревёт теперь, как лев, а пленный не вопит, моля о пощаде, видно, что-то там странное творится. Пойти, что ли, взглянуть? Хотя брат Изидор ещё не вернулся, уж он бы известил нас, если что не так.

Этьен и де Марсо невольно переглянулись. В головы обоим пришла схожая мысль. Возможно, с их стороны наделать шума было бы разумнее, чем выбираться потихоньку. 

— Нет, подождём, — ответил брат Августин, — если парень и впрямь родня архиепископа, может статься, де Вержи его и не тронул, — тут он взял паузу, — пока что. 

— И это верно, — опять согласился с ним брат Аполлинер. — Наш пленник человек непростой, я это сразу приметил. Уж лучше подождём. 

Сказав так, оба замолчали, и всё снова стихло, лишь один сторожевой пёс низко рычал из своего угла. Но безмолвие длилось недолго: из чулана послышался вдруг сдавленный стон, а вскоре появился и сам Франсуа де Вержи, дрожащий и шатающийся, точно во хмелю.

— Измена… — насторожившийся Этьен едва смог разобрать слова. — Все сюда… их… надо остановить!

Теперь пёс поднял такой лай, что казалось, пробудил бы и мёртвого. Брат Августин тотчас ринулся на помощь, но не успел он сбежать с крыльца, как де Марсо, мигом покинув укрытие, кинулся ему наперерез.

— Бросайте-ка оружие, отцы мои, — рявкнул он, приставив остриё меча к горлу перепуганного де Вержи, — а то клянусь всеми чертями ада, смерть этого человека будет и на вашей совести! 

Брат Августин остановился, а его товарищ резко обернулся на дверь, как видно, задумав кликнуть подмогу. Меж тем многие монахи уже и сами проснулись от шума. Помня о молодом лучнике, показываться Этьен не спешил: в де Марсо, стоявшего за спиной заложника и прикрывающегося им, точно щитом, стрелять никто бы не решился, а вот Этьен даже в темноте мог стать весьма лёгкой мишенью.

— Кто ты такой? — на удивление хладнокровно спросил брат Августин, бросив на землю свой тяжёлый двуручный меч. — Дворянин?

Догадка была верна — строгая выправка и заметный акцент при правильной речи вряд ли могли принадлежать простолюдину. Часто меняющие хозяев и подданство, лотарингские крестьяне обычно лишь с трудом изъяснялись по-французски, бургундского же наречия, в отличие от местного дворянства, никто из них не знал.

— Я — воин и слуга, этого довольно, — де Марсо кивком указал на ворота. — Советую выпустить нас поскорее, пока ваш командир не наложил в штаны от страха. Ведь с тем я его точно прирежу, как свинью, а уж после будь что будет.

— Выходит, из благородных, коли рыцарь, — криво усмехнулся мечник, точно не слыша приказа. Как видно, угроза де Марсо мало его впечатлила, однако он всё же добавил после короткой паузы: — Отопри ворота, брат Аполлинер, рисковать жизнью брата-командующего мы не станем. 

Тот молча повиновался. На крыльцо выбежали ещё два монаха, но оружия против беглецов никто не поднял. Один из послушников кинулся помогать брату Аполлинеру, другой насилу оттащил пса, отчаянно рвущегося с цепи.

Де Марсо жестом велел Этьену покинуть укрытие и, толкнув де Вержи в спину, грубо поволок его через широкий двор. Высыпавшие из дома полусонные монахи, вооружённые чем бог послал, молча наблюдали за этой сценой. Этьен быстро нагнал де Марсо и из последних сил стал помогать ему тащить пленника. Колени де Вержи дрожали, а губы почти беззвучно шептали то ли проклятия, то ли молитву.

— Нам понадобятся лошади, — тихо сказал Этьен, — пешком тут не уйти.

— Вы плохо меня знаете, ваша милость, если считаете героем, — хмыкнул де Марсо в ответ. — Может, я и проник в усадьбу тайком, но за этим забором полно моих людей.

— Ты пригнал сюда весь отряд?! — от изумления Этьен едва не повысил голос.

План побега стал ясен ему только теперь. Оказав сопротивление, монахи ввязались бы в бессмысленный бой, и ничем хорошим для них это бы не кончилось. 

— Угу, и перебил дозорных, — на губах де Марсо снова появилась самодовольная усмешка, — уверен, вы предпочли бы действовать иначе, но мой опыт говорит — прав тот, кто сильней. 

Когда ворота отворились, брат Аполлинер отпрянул назад так скоро, словно его обдало кипятком. На дороге, находившейся сразу за ржаным полем, стоял конный отряд. В руках солдат были факелы, так что прятаться за деревянным забором монахам не имело бы смысла. 

— Счастливо оставаться, отцы мои, — де Марсо оттолкнул от себя де Вержи с такой силой, что тот оказался распластанным на земле. — И не дай господь кому-то из вас вздумать целиться нам в спины.

— До скорого свидания, ваша милость, — обратившись к Этьену, брат Августин склонил голову с нарочитым почтением. — Да и с тобой, лотарингец, мы ещё встретимся.

В этот момент в холодном и точно замершем взгляде мечника Этьену почудилось нечто пугающее, словно тот был одержимым или фанатиком. А вот на де Марсо угроза брата Августина сильного впечатления не произвела.

— Моё имя Жан де Марсо, — небрежно бросил он, выходя из ворот, — ежели желаете драться, благочестивый отче, сочту за честь принять ваш вызов. 

— Смелые слова, господин де Марсо, я их запомнил, — со странной усмешкой ответил ему брат Августин. 

Несмотря на счастливое освобождение, едва оказавшись за забором, Этьен отчего-то насупился и сердито спросил у де Марсо, шедшего рядом:

— Разве не у меня, своего господина, ты должен просить разрешения на поединки? — дёрнув его за рукав, Этьен резко вскинул голову. — И знаешь, что было бы? Я бы тебе не позволил! 

Слова, а главное ледяной взгляд брата Августина никак не шли у него из головы, и хотя де Марсо казался ему сильным и опытным воином, этот демон в обличии монаха отчего-то внушал Этьену неясную тревогу. 

— Постойте-ка, так я освобождён от клятвы или нет? — лукаво хмыкнул де Марсо. Похоже, суровый вид Этьена его лишь позабавил. — Вы уж решили бы окончательно, а то, я погляжу, у вашей милости семь пятниц на неделе.

Сказав так, он спокойно продолжил путь, оставив Этьена стоять столбом и лишь в бессильной ярости прожигать глазами его спину. С упрямством этого человека ничего нельзя было поделать, кроме того, насмешка в его словах была слишком уж очевидна.

— О, да, теперь уж решено, — сердито бросил Этьен вдогонку, — правильно, пошёл от меня прочь, Иуда, и более не смей возвращаться!

В глубине души он надеялся, что де Марсо всё же вернется хотя бы для того, чтобы принести извинения, но, вопреки ожиданиям, тот даже не остановился.

— И если вас убьют, остаться без обещанной награды? Ни за что! — голос де Марсо казался таким же бодрым. — Испейте чашу сию со смирением, ваша милость, похоже, что скоро отделаться от меня у вас не выйдет. 

Постояв в поле ещё немного, Этьен, плюнув с досады, нехотя поплёлся за ним следом. Посреди ночи, чёрт знает где, да ещё с вражеским отрядом за спиной, деваться ему было некуда, и де Марсо, как видно, отлично это знал. 

— Ты ведь всё врешь, и дело вовсе не в награде, — скоро догнав его, буркнул Этьен, сердито отводя взгляд.

Они почти достигли всадников, но радости от встречи с людьми Брансиона Этьен вовсе не испытывал.

— Может, и не в ней, да только как же это проверить? — теперь насмешливый тон де Марсо словно смягчился.

Какая-то птица испуганно выпорхнула из колосьев, точно из-под земли, и, пронзительно пискнув, исчезла в темноте прямо над их головами. 

— Охота была время терять… — тихо сказал Этьен первое, что пришло на ум. 

— А коли неохота, так и разговор закончен.

Добавить к его словам было нечего.

***  
В комнатах постоялого двора, где из-за собирающейся грозы людям Жана де Марсо пришлось остаться на ночлег, было сыро и неуютно. Дом принадлежал вольному крестьянину — достаточно расторопному, но плутоватому малому, тут же увеличившему плату, как только ему стало известно, что один из постояльцев — сын графа де Вьенн. Ужин разнообразием тоже не отличался: тыквенная каша, пироги с репой да кислое вино, которое тут же ударило в голову голодному и уставшему Этьену. После совместной трапезы простые солдаты разместились в людской на нижнем этаже, а для знатных особ хозяин отвёл целых две смежные комнаты, такие же холодные и унылые, как и всё в его доме.  
Деревянная кровать, низкий засиженный мухами потолок, надтреснутый кувшин с водой и свеча на грубо сколоченном стуле, — оказавшись в одной из этих спален, Этьен почувствовал себя, точно в монашеской келье.  
— Могло быть и хуже, — заметив его недовольную мину, сказал де Марсо, вошедший следом. — У вашей милости хотя бы есть постель, а мне хватит и тюфяка с соломой.  
Этьен промолчал. Его немного знобило, но скорее от смутного волнения, чем от холода или усталости. После выпитого вина, несмотря на лёгкое головокружение, сознание его оставалось на удивление ясным.  
— Если всё ещё хотите завтра убить кого-то, — сухо произнёс де Марсо, когда тишина стала нестерпимой, — сегодня вам точно стоит поспать.  
Его комната находилась рядом, за тонкой стеной, но уходить к себе он отчего-то не спешил. Этьен послушно опустился на кровать и, внимательно его разглядывая, потянул за завязки своего дублета.  
— Поди сюда и помоги мне со шнуровкой, — слова Этьена прозвучали как обычный приказ, но де Марсо тут же усмехнулся.  
— С чего бы это? — он подошёл и, не спросив позволения, сел рядом. — Раньше вы отлично справлялись сами.  
Его пальцы оказались намного теплее, чем ожидалось.  
— Раньше и ты не задавал столько вопросов.  
Когда де Марсо стал неспешно расшнуровывать дублет, Этьен так и не отнял своей руки, вместо того быстро обнял его за шею и, чуть приподнявшись, поцеловал в губы, легко и небрежно, точно невзначай.  
— Ну и чего же ты ждёшь? — тихо спросил Этьен, отстранившись. — Самое время начать орать о том, какой я отпетый грешник, худший во всей нашей семье.  
— Может, ты и не худший, — покончив со шнуровкой, де Марсо улыбнулся, — но грешник и упрямец определённо.  
Теперь ладонь Этьена осторожно коснулась его щеки, а большой палец медленно, но уверенно очертил нижнюю скулу и жёсткую линию подбородка.  
— Снова говоришь мне «ты»? — произнёс Этьен нарочито холодно.  
Он сел на постели и замер, словно ожидая чего-то похожего в ответ.  
— Хотя бы сейчас я имею на это право, — в голосе де Марсо не было ни гнева, ни отвращения, а большие карие глаза смотрели спокойно и заинтересованно.  
Не вполне осознавая, что делает, Этьен потянулся к нему, и де Марсо тут же обнял его, совсем не грубо, но вместе с тем порывисто и крепко.  
— На это и многое другое, — Этьен прижался тесней. — Если всё ещё хочешь оттолкнуть меня, Жан, как раз теперь самое время.  
Новый поцелуй оказался куда более уверенным и глубоким, чем первый. Теперь Этьен с каким-то животным наслаждением ловил ртом горячий жадный язык де Марсо, позволяя ласкать и трогать себя везде, где хотелось.  
— Осадить твою гордыню и правда было бы неплохо, — язвительно усмехнулся де Марсо, ненадолго прервав поцелуй, — плохо, что как раз теперь у меня полно совсем других желаний.  
Этьен торопливо снял штаны и лёг на спину.  
— И я готов исполнить каждое, — с улыбкой шепнул он, увлекая его за собой.  
***  
Карета архиепископа Безансонского находилась всего в нескольких лье от Лурдона, когда один из охранявших её монахов — брат Роже — заметил впереди некоторое движение. Хотя день лишь близился к закату, солнечный свет весьма слабо проникал сквозь тёмные грозовые тучи, оттого хорошо рассмотреть гербы на одежде и знамени приближающихся всадников было нельзя. Отряд сопровождал довольно большой дормез, тяжёлый и громоздкий, запряжённый четвёркой лошадей.

— Эй, кто там впереди?! — зычно крикнул брат Роже. — Дорогу Его Высокопреосвященству!

— Если это и правда карета архиепископа, — тотчас отозвался один из всадников, — то я, Гиг де Гуэль, старший сын графа Монбельяра, сопровождаю персону, имеющую к Его Преосвященству весьма срочное дело!

Молодой человек учтиво склонил голову. Брат Роже спешился и, быстро подойдя к карете, приоткрыл дверцу.

— Как прикажете поступить, Ваше Преосвященство? — почти шепнул он Теодерику, хотя де Гуэль находился на значительном расстоянии и никак бы не смог их подслушать. — Назвался бесстыдник, положим, и дворянином, однако время-то какое страшное. Перед самой бурей их принесло, уж не дурной ли это знак?

Брат Роже поднял глаза и, посмотрев на небо, спешно осенил себя крестным знамением.

— Да, время скверное, сын мой… — задумчиво покачал головой архиепископ. — Однако граф Тристан, отец этого молодца, в пору нашей юности был мне добрым приятелем. Пускай подъедет, я буду говорить с ним или с тем, кто ждёт теперь в дормезе.

По разумению Теодерика, его таинственным визитёром могла быть либо персона весьма знатная, либо дама, по причине тучности или возраста не пожелавшая ехать верхом. Когда брат Роже поспешил исполнить приказ, Теодерик с крайним изумлением понял, что в предположении своём не ошибся. Из кареты неспешно вышла его старая знакомая, вернее, родственница, тёща сводного брата Жерара — поверенная герцога Маго де Сален.  
Де Гуэль с учтивостью и почти сыновним почтением помог ей дойти до кареты. Теодерик знал, что колени графини страшно болели, особенно перед грозой, и потому она шла, опираясь на палку с тяжёлым серебряным набалдашником в виде львиной головы. Маго де Сален было уже за семьдесят, но её строгое, испещрённое морщинами лицо, казалось, всё ещё хранило тень былой красоты, которой она так славилась в годы бурной молодости. Когда-то эта рано овдовевшая и очень богатая женщина играючи разбивала сердца, имела множество поклонников, меняя мужчин с той же лёгкостью, с какой иная дама — браслеты или серёжки. Кроме прочего, благодаря связям, острому уму и богатству, влияние Маго де Сален на знатнейшие семьи Бургундии и даже Франции было огромным. От встречи с таким человеком можно было ожидать чего угодно, потому в голове Теодерика пронеслось немало тревожных мыслей.

— Графиня?! — воскликнул архиепископ, открывая перед ней дверцу кареты и спешно подавая руку. — Ради Спасителя, ваша милость, да как же вы меня нашли?!

По выражению лица мадам Маго было заметно, что дорога и ожидание крайне её утомили.

— Вам, верно, вредно так уж изумляться, мой друг. Вы так бледны теперь, точно призрак увидали, — несколько ворчливо отозвалась мадам Маго, устало усаживаясь на подушки. — И вовсе не я нашла вас, а Гиг, спаси его Господь. Покидать Бозош в этакую пору я бы вовсе не решилась, да уж больно срочное у меня до вас дело. Перейду сразу к главному — Гумберт Бургундский скончался этой ночью, прими Господь его душу.

Графиня поспешно перекрестилась и выжидающе уставилась на Теодерика, поджав сухие губы.

— Как?! То есть, да отчего же?! — сильно занервничал тот. Новость была просто ошеломительная, и Теодерик явно растерялся, не зная, как себя вести. — Немыслимо… И кто же его исповедал?

Он хотел спросить о другом, но от сильного волнения слова слетели с его уст словно сами собой.

— В том-то и дело, что никто, — тяжело вздохнула мадам Маго. — Бедняга умер во сне, внезапно, точно какой-то зверь, без покаяния, не причастившись и не назвав наследника, что тут всего опаснее. Как известно, детей он не имел, у Бургундского дома обширная родня, но, боюсь, именно сейчас выбор у нас невелик.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать, мадам? — глаза Теодерика сузились, отчего взгляд сделался напряжённым.

— Не далее, как третьего дня, я получила письмо из Шенонсо от Элеанор де Шательро. В нём она справлялась о здоровье Гумберта, называя его «дорогим кузеном», — бровь графини многозначительно взлетела вверх. — Я тут же села за родовое древо Бозонидов, дабы проверить, так ли это. Видит бог, я чуть не ослепла, копаясь в книгах, но всё же выяснила, что общий предок у них только один — Бозон I, вернее, его брат — Бармин Вьеннский.

Мадам Маго небрежно кивнула на дверь, очевидно, давая понять, что везёт с собой бумаги, подтверждающие её слова. Однако архиепископ в первое мгновение позволил себе усомниться.

— Да как же так? — он едва не всплеснул руками. — Бармин был приёмным сыном Ричарда Заступника, и к дому Базонидов относился лишь косвенно!

На это замечание мадам Маго отреагировала весьма сдержанно.

— Там есть приписка, что матерью Бармина была Ришильда Арльская — первая жена Бозона. Родня по женской линии и весьма условная, однако Папа при желании вполне может усмотреть и прямую связь. Разумеется, претензии самой Элеанор на Бургундский трон смехотворны, но мы же с вами понимаем, кому более всего на руку это внезапно вскрывшееся родство?  
Теперь, когда опасность была столь очевидна, Теодерик вмиг сделался бледным как покойник.  
— Людовик Французский, — взволнованно выдохнул он, утирая платком выступивший на лбу пот. — Мадам, этого никак нельзя допустить! Чтобы нами вертели эти безбожники, жадные до золота и чужих земель — нет-нет, никогда! Бог знает, что тут начнётся и чем всё это кончится!  
Он тут же представил себе казни и всяческие унижения местного дворянства, разграбление аббатств, поджоги полей, угон и убийства крестьян — все те ужасы, что уже творили французские рыцари во время последней войны. Тогда покойный герцог смог одержать победу в битве при Горзе, но теперь, когда знать так разобщена, когда между соседями нет и подобия доброго мира, сумеют ли бургундцы выстоять перед тем, кого на герцогство коронует сам Папа Урбан — человек весьма алчный, хоть и совсем старый и больной? При должном подходе к делу и солидном подношении Людовик легко склонит Папу на свою сторону, а уж тот претензию французского короля на бургундский трон признает законной, и тогда всё будет кончено.  
— Покуда же дела обстоят так, что никто из других, даже менее спорных претендентов, перейти дорогу Людовику не решится, — сухо продолжила мадам Маго, как видно, отлично понимая мысли собеседника. — Гуго, граф Санса, так дряхл и немощен, что почти выжил из ума. Рауль де Отён, напротив, ещё ребёнок и дрожит при любом упоминании о войне. Но коли Бармин Вьеннский принадлежал к Бозонидам, новым герцогом мог бы стать и мой разлюбезный зять, ваш сводный брат Жерар де Вьенн, или его старший сын, что было бы уместнее, учитывая возраст и женитьбу на дочери покойного графа де Шалон — родного племянника Гумберта. Клеменция-то, говорят, тяжела, и если у неё родится сын, этот ребёнок прав на трон станет иметь гораздо больше, чем кто бы то ни было.  
При упоминании о Гильоме лицо архиепископа сделалось мрачным. Любой человек, причастный к смерти Гоше, был ему ненавистен, но особенно Теодерика возмущало, что виновником злодеяния стал родной брат несчастного.  
— Что, этот отступник?! — теперь гладкие, холёные щеки его раскраснелись. — Мадам, ваш внук — чудовище, поднявшее руку на отца и виновное в убийстве брата! Как может такой человек управлять всей Бургундией?! Скажу вам больше, я буду первым, кто крикнет «нет» такому герцогу! Гоше, мой бедный мальчик, будет гнить в могиле, а этот душегуб сладко есть и мягко спать в Бозоше — видит Бог, этому не бывать!  
Обычно спокойное и суровое лицо графини смягчилось. Её синие глаза выражали теперь сострадание, так не свойственное этой сильной и властной женщине.  
— Я понимаю вас, старый друг, — она с участием сжала его руку, — да только чем же вы поможете Гоше, который теперь уж на Небесах? Изгнанием или отлучением Гильома беднягу не воскресишь, а вот спасти всех нас от французского гнета вам, дорогой мой Теодерик, вполне по силам. Так спрячьте гнев, утрите слёзы, и пусть малое зло убережёт нас от большого.  
Она с грустью кивнула в подтверждение своих слов. Теодерик молчал. Душа его находилась в сильном смятении, а мысли и чувства — в беспорядке. Как видно, желая прогнать эту нерешительность, мадам Маго заговорила снова, но тон её стал жёстче:  
— Как вы и сами знаете, я вовсе не привязана к своим внукам, они мне все одинаково безразличны, однако же, дело прежде всего, — графиня выразительно прищурилась. — Сейчас положение наше таково, что сдержать Людовика и французов сможет только Гильом де Шалон, да и то лишь объединившись с отцом и соседями, способными дать людей для его войска. Двести рыцарей Шалона, все люди графа, солдаты Брансиона, мои четыреста человек, понемногу помогут и остальные. Но армии Гильома очень не помешала бы помощь воинства Христова, а это в ваших руках, дорогой мой друг. Если теперь написать Папе и попросить заступничества и поддержки, пока Людовик не сделал того же, у нас есть шанс победить. Вы знаете Папу лучше молодого французского кардинала, Его Святейшество ценит в вас умного примирителя, так воспользуйтесь этим, пока ещё не поздно. Война, конечно, неизбежна, но её итогом может стать свобода Бургундии, а она сейчас важнее всего.  
Мадам Маго замолчала и, нетерпеливо поправив длинную жемчужную нить, словно невзначай взглянула в окно, где на потемневшем небе уже виднелись первые робкие всполохи предстоящей бури. Оставаться на дороге было опасно, и оба понимали это.  
— Да, пожалуй… — пряча глаза, тяжело вздохнул Теодерик. — Однако примирить Жерара с сыном будет весьма нелегко. Орб почти осаждён, и вот-вот…  
— Да какой же ему прок теперь в осаде Орба?! — зычный голос мадам Маго бесцеремонно прервал его рассуждения. — Подумайте, ведь в случае победы Гильом получит вовсе не какой-то Вьенн, а всю Бургундию целиком! Да он теперь сам поедет к отцу искать мира — это первое, что я бы сделала на его месте!  
— А что же Брансион? — снова нахмурился Теодерик. — Ведь он требует часть Салена и руку Беатрисс.  
— Получит и то, и это! После победы, разумеется, — мадам Маго хищно усмехнулась. — Пусть только Гильом сядет на трон, а там уж проще будет решать судьбу этого худородного коротышки. Что до Беатрисс, уж ей бы лучше подыскать хороший монастырь. В её-то года оставаться незамужней... Видно, Господь сам того не хочет. Сален пусть забирает Гионна или Этьен, мальчишка дольше всех был привязан к её юбке, не стоит разлучать бедного калеку с мамочкой и дальше. Кто знает, может, получи он землю и крестьян, из него и выйдет толк, а на войне таким, как этот, точно делать нечего.  
В какой-то момент Теодерика неприятно уколола мысль, что рассуждения мадам Маго были очень уж смелы для человека, дому его брата почти постороннего. Из-за давней ссоры Жерар и Маго не выносили друг друга, хотя теперь вели себя разумнее, чем прежде — меж ними не было уже ни препирательств, ни скандалов. Но если дочь и зять более не волновали графиню, то наследник, а теперь и, возможно, будущий герцог Бургундский мог занимать её гораздо больше. Теодерик прекрасно знал, как умело мадам Маго могла влиять на людей. Умная и хитрая женщина, прожившая весьма долгую жизнь — а что, если именно её словами заговорит Гильом после победы? Теперь Теодерику стало очевидно: графиня де Сален рвалась к власти, а Гильом де Шалон должен был расчистить ей дорогу.  
— И как же мы поступим, мадам? — вздохнул Теодерик после напряжённого молчания. — Мне бы теперь нужно в Орб, хотя, видит Бог, я и без того туда направлялся. Я попытаюсь примирить брата с отступником. Вы ведь едете со мной?  
— Я, в Орб? — не без труда подымаясь с подушек, зло усмехнулась мадам Маго. — Господь с вами, друг мой! Покуда там Жерар, ноги моей не будет в этом вертепе. Мне нынче надо свидеться с Гильомом, и чем скорее мы поговорим, тем будет лучше для всех. Уверяю вас, Теодерик, о глупой осаде и смертной вражде отца и сына теперь уж можно позабыть.  
Прощаясь, она по обыкновению протянула руку для поцелуя. Когда ждавший всё это время снаружи Гиг де Гуэль помог графине выйти из кареты, в небе прогремел гром, а на землю упали первые крупные капли. Мадам Маго даже не вздрогнула. Ветер, молнии и ливень — ничто не могло сбить с пути эту решительную женщину. Однако погруженный в свои мысли Теодерик смотрел ей вслед с весьма тяжёлым сердцем.  
***  
Этьен проснулся уже засветло, гроза отгремела, и в наступившей тишине спалось ему особенно крепко. Днём комната, отведённая им для ночлега, казалась ещё более унылой и неуютной, чем прежде. Он быстро пробежался взглядом вдоль стен в поисках нужника, но ничего похожего не обнаружил, а это означало, что справлять малую нужду пришлось бы во дворе. Недовольно сев на постели, Этьен поневоле прислушался к громким голосам, доносившимся из-за едва прикрытой двери. Это были хозяин и де Марсо, и, судя по тону последнего, они жарко о чём-то спорили.  
— Мы же вчера условились о цене, так какого же дьявола тебе ещё нужно? — в ледяном тоне де Марсо угадывалось плохо сдерживаемое раздражение.  
Голос хозяина звучал намного мягче, он говорил скорее заискивающе, но уступать, как видно, тоже не собирался.  
— Так то было вчера, мой добрый господин, а сегодня бургундское золото уже не особенно надежно, так что извольте расплатиться по-другому. А те деньги, что уплачены вчера, я вам все верну до последней монеты, но уж и вы меня не обидьте, пожалуйте теперь французские, да хоть и серебром возьму.  
— У меня их нет, — грубо отрезал де Марсо, — так что проваливай, пока я не выпустил тебе кишки.  
Слушая, Этьен никак не мог понять, чем же это так не угодило хозяину бургундское золото. Для него самого разницы в деньгах почти не было, да и выезжать в места вроде Парижа или Авиньона он не собирался.  
— А у их милости? — робко переспросил хозяин. — Что же, они совсем без средств странствовать изволят?  
Судя по тихому металлическому лязгу и надсадному скрипу половиц, де Марсо вынул из ножен меч, с которым не расставался, а хозяин предпочёл отскочить подальше.  
— Средства его милости тебя, собаку, не должны волновать. Сейчас же пошёл вон, а то заколю, а труп спущу с лестницы.  
С тем хозяин и удалился, не сказав более ни слова. Когда де Марсо вошёл и плотно закрыл за собой дверь, Этьен всё также сидел на постели. Он понимал, что проспал довольно долго, и что до отъезда неплохо было бы хоть чем-то перекусить, но вставать и одеваться ему почему-то вовсе не хотелось.  
— Этой ночью кое-что случилось, ваша милость, — де Марсо неспешно собрал с пола вещи Этьена и протянул ему.  
— Как, ещё кое-что? — забирая их, Этьен не удержался от улыбки.  
— Боюсь, что да, — садясь рядом, тот лишь криво усмехнулся в ответ, — герцог Бургундии умер, так что долго валяться в постели небезопасно. Люди болтают, он не назвал наследника, а значит, будет смута, и на дорогах начнётся чёрти что.  
Улыбка тут же стёрлась с лица Этьена, а мысли в голове заметались, как ласточки перед грозой. Если герцог и правда мёртв, кто тогда поможет отцу сдержать осаду, что теперь станет делать брат, да и все остальные?  
— Вам надо возвращаться в Орб, — голос де Марсо вернул его внимание. — Убить Гильома де Шалон я смогу и сам, тем более, сделать это, когда кругом неразбериха, будет проще.  
От его слов сердце Этьена словно окаменело, но уже через мгновение забилось вновь с удвоенной силой. Он силился и не мог поверить, что де Марсо действительно собирался сделать то, о чём сказал. Отправить Этьена домой, как какого-то перепуганного мальчишку, для того только, чтобы вместо него пойти на верное самоубийство — это просто не укладывалось в голове.  
— И как ты его убьёшь? — голос Этьена стал заметно жёстче, и де Марсо не мог не заметить этого.  
— Мечом, предположительно, — он скрестил руки на груди. — А может, и нож воткну в спину, вы же помните, я вовсе не герой.  
— А потом тебя четвертуют на месте, — Этьен даже не думал скрывать свою злость.  
Он схватил камизу и стал спешно одеваться, путаясь в ней и едва не разрывая ткань.  
— Вероятно, так и случится, — де Марсо всё ещё наблюдал за ним с ледяным спокойствием.  
Покончив с рубахой, Этьен взялся за штаны. Справляться с ними одной рукой было сложнее всего, но за столько лет движения эти были тщательно отработаны. Одеваясь, Этьен угрюмо молчал, но от сильнейшей ярости пальцы его предательски дрожали.  
— Думаешь, я этого хочу? — наконец спросил он, с вызовом уставившись на де Марсо.  
Теперь Этьен стоял посреди комнаты, полуодетый, с растрёпанными волосами, взвинченный и бледный как полотно. Де Марсо тоже поднялся и, подойдя почти вплотную, легко коснулся его плеча.  
— Послушай, Этьен, мне ведь уже много лет, за свою долгую жизнь я совершил немало злодеяний, о которых если и жалею, то лишь отчасти. У меня никого и ничего нет, и старость я встретил бы без гроша в каком-нибудь медвежьем углу, забытый богом и людьми. Так к чему мне такое вот завтра, если сегодня можно умереть ради одного, но важного мне человека?  
— Важного, и почему? — Этьен отвёл взгляд, будто не в силах смотреть ему в лицо. — Я ничего хорошего тебе не сделал.  
— Ты меня простил, — пальцы де Марсо осторожно скользнули по его запястью, — а это для такого, как я, больше, чем много.  
— Я не хочу. Не хочу, чтобы ты его убивал, — Этьен поднял глаза лишь на секунду. — Поедем со мной, Жан, и клянусь, старость у тебя будет другая.  
— Мне ехать в Орб? — он грустно усмехнулся. — Я же брата твоего убил и отца предал, считаешь, хорошо меня там примут?  
Этьен с досадой прикусил губу. В глубине душе он понимал, что де Марсо прав, и в Орбе его ждала бы едва ли более завидная участь, но разум отказывался верить и всё ещё настойчиво искал решение.  
— Я ему объясню. Расскажу отцу всю правду, он должен понять, — Этьен упрямо сжал кулак. — А если нет, мы уедем вместе.  
— Куда? — де Марсо снова хмыкнул. — В твоём Вадансе теперь французы, а жить в шалаше посреди поля такой, как ты, не сможет, да и не захочет. Нет уж, решено — ваша милость едет в Орб, а Жан де Марсо — навстречу собственной смерти. Так будет лучше, Этьен. Лучше и правильнее для нас обоих.  
Помолчав с минуту, он отошёл и, подобрав тяжёлую кольчугу, доходившую ему почти до колен, надел её, не спеша перецепив меч.  
— А если я прикажу тебе остаться? — Этьен наблюдал за ним, напряжённо играя желваками.  
— Нарушу приказ, — продолжая собираться, де Марсо даже не обернулся, — мне это не впервой.  
— Какой же ты осёл упрямый! — наконец-то взорвался Этьен, ударом ноги опрокинув стул со стоявшим на нём кувшином.  
Раздался грохот, и вода разлилась по полу, но, похоже, обоим было плевать.  
— Уж не упрямее тебя, — де Марсо подошёл и протянул ему изрядно потрёпанный свиток. — Эту проездную грамоту станешь показывать нашим патрулям, тебя пропустят и не тронут. Думаю, где-то к завтрашнему утру или к обедне уже будешь на месте.  
Этьен посмотрел на пропуск, но даже не коснулся его. На это де Марсо криво ухмыльнулся и оставил свиток на тюфяке, рядом с оружием и дорожным узлом. После он молча развернулся и направился было к двери, но Этьен, точно опомнившись, метнулся следом и преградил ему дорогу.  
— Жан, не бросай меня, останься! — теперь его голос дрожал, а в глазах стояли слёзы. — У меня ведь тоже никого нет на свете! Был Ги, но он меня предал! Была мать, но она меня не понимает и не знает! Если ты сейчас уедешь и бросишь меня одного вот так, чем же ты сам лучше него?!  
Не помня себя, Этьен едва не вцепился пальцами в его кольчугу, но твёрдая сильная рука не позволила ему этого сделать.  
— Я хуже, в том-то всё и дело, — он грубо оттолкнул Этьена. — Деньги в узле, в дороге они могут сгодиться.  
Когда де Марсо вышел из комнаты, Этьен громко и зло проклял его, а после разрыдался, как ребёнок.  
***  
Рассвет едва наступил, а обитателям Орба, всем, включая хозяев, пришлось спешно покинуть свои постели. Плохие новости разносятся быстро, и ещё до приезда вражеских парламентеров в замке узнали о трагической кончине Гоше и печальной участи Этьена. О первом, впрочем, скорбели больше из приличия. В иное время старый граф, разумеется, заказал бы длинную и пышную панихиду в одном из аббатств, но в теперешнем положении семья обошлась более чем скромной службой в домашнем храме. Мадам Гионна, однако, казалась опечаленной смертью сына более всех. Она подолгу сидела в своих комнатах, неохотно ела, а иногда и вовсе не посещала общей трапезы, ссылаясь на головные боли и дурноту. Граф же считал болезни жены притворством и пустой тратой времени.  
Что до требований прибывших на рассвете парламентёров, ультиматум был всё тот же — сдать замок в течение трёх дней, и тогда осады не будет, а граф, его семья и вассалы могут беспрепятственно покинуть Орб. В противном случае дело решила бы война. После победы неприятеля женщин и детей до двенадцати лет не тронут, остальные же осаждённые мужского пола будут истреблены.  
Пока мужчины говорили в главной зале, а графиня пребывала в мрачном уединении, Беатрисс взяла у няни Иду и Александрину, чтобы вместе ещё раз помолиться в часовне за упокоение души старшего брата. Чтение молитв, однако, скоро наскучило озорной и весёлой от природы Александрине, потому ушла она довольно скоро. Беатрисс удерживать сестру не стала, погруженная в свои мысли, она заученно шептала молитвы и едва не пропустила вопрос Иды, которой, по-видимому, тоже было скучно:  
— А ведь братец наш Гоше был очень добрым, отчего же все его не любили?  
— Добрый, это верно, — Беатрисс рассеянно кивнула, — хотя больше странный, а странного человека трудно понять. Вот и Гоше не понимали. Я и говорить-то с ним о чём не знала, разве только о монастырях или святых. Про жития мучеников он много чего знал, а вот о простых смертных судил, точно малый ребёнок.  
Она отчего-то улыбнулась. Теперь воспоминания о брате казались Беатрисс светлыми и тёплыми. Она вдруг удивилась тому, что раньше никогда не замечала в себе подобных чувств, словно сердце её было закрыто для Гоше, а вот теперь оттаяло.  
— Жюли думает, в монастырях скучно, — Ида почесала нос, с интересом разглядывая святого Петра, изображённого на стене.  
— Отчего же? — искренне заинтересовалась Беатрисс.  
Жюли, одной из служанок матери, было всего тринадцать, и её рассуждения о монастырях показались Беатрисс немного взрослыми.  
— Там все много молятся и читают, — тут же ответила Ида, — а я вовсе не люблю ни то, ни это.  
— Знаешь ли, Ида, а вот я бы, пожалуй, была рада такой жизни, — Беатрисс задумчиво отвела глаза. — Молитвы и книги очищают душу, а простой крестьянский труд приводит в порядок мысли.  
Она и раньше представляла себе жизнь в обители как нечто спокойное и правильное. Архиепископ, их дядя по отцу, часто рассказывал, что нынче много умных и начитанных молодых женщин совсем не стремились замуж, а напротив, находили замечательной свободную жизнь в стенах какого-нибудь богатого монастыря. Переписывание книг, работа в огороде или посты Беатрисс совсем не страшили, однако ей было немного жаль прожить век, не познав любви и сердечного волнения. Мужчины были с ней почтительны, как и подобает вести себя с дочерью высокородного господина, но никакого иного обращения Беатрисс от них не знала.  
— Но тогда тебе не положен был бы никакой жених, — сказала Ида, будто прочитав её мысли.  
— Говоря по правде, иногда я совсем не хочу замуж, — Беатрисс нежно ей улыбнулась. — Ну что, смогла я тебя удивить?  
— Нет, — крепко задумавшись, покачала головой Ида. — Иногда и я не хочу. Если жених лысый или дерётся, то мне вовсе его не надо.  
— Об этом не тревожься, — невольно рассмеявшись, Беатрисс тепло обняла сестру, — лысого или злого батюшка тотчас выставит за ворота. Поверь мне, уж я его характер знаю.  
Когда обе они уже выходили из часовни, Беатрисс заметила во дворе лёгкое движение. Словно пока ещё невидимый ею человек прятался за стеной, кого-то поджидая. Невольно насторожившись, она велела Иде возвращаться к няне, сама же осталась стоять на крыльце, ожидая, что будет.  
Как только Ида отошла достаточно далеко, из тени башни к Беатрисс вышел молодой парень, по виду оруженосец, в котором она тут же узнала сына их конюшенного — Готье Дайона, утром прибывшего в Орб с парламентёрами. Когда-то Беатрисс неплохо знала этого юношу. В детстве они даже играли вместе, но потом приличия не позволили сыну конюха подходить к дочерям графа.  
— Что это значит, сударь? В своём ли вы уме?! — Беатрисс сердито сверкнула глазами. — Извольте удалиться тотчас, или я позову людей!  
— Прошу меня простить, ваша милость, и ничего не страшиться, — он тут же поклонился со всей учтивостью, — я здесь не ради вашей красоты, и никаких дурных намерений не имею.  
Беатрисс почувствовала растерянность. Не зная, как себя вести, она подошла ближе и тихо спросила, невольно осмотревшись по сторонам:  
— Тогда почему же вы решились? Неужели не знаете, чем один только разговор со мной наедине может для вас обернуться?  
Готье также выглядел смущённым. На его смуглом лице был хорошо заметен румянец, а глаза всё время оставались опущенными, словно он не решался даже взглянуть на Беатрисс.  
— Я к вам по делу, госпожа. Вот здесь, — он торопливо полез за подкладку дублета, — у меня письмо и, кажется, брошь, впрочем, я не уверен… одним словом, подарок, и мне было поручено их передать вам лично в руки. А ещё запомнить точь-в-точь ответ, если таковой случится.  
— И… от кого же письмо? — щёки Беатрисс тоже покраснели, и если бы не упорное нежелание смотреть на неё, Готье непременно заметил бы это.  
— От его милости Роберра де Брансиона, — ответил он сухо, — содержание письма мне неведомо, но тут бы, верно, и ребёнок догадался, о чём пойдёт речь.  
Готье сделал какой-то странный жест, взмахнув свитком, точно с досады. Было видно, что такое поручение ему неприятно, однако откровенное неприличие происходящего показалось Беатрисс возмутительным.  
— Вы точно сумасшедший, Дайон, раз решились передать это мне, и в какой день! — она нервно поправила манжету. — Панихида по моему бедному брату едва окончена, а я должна принять подарок и письмо от его убийцы?!  
В этот момент ей послышались чьи-то шаги и отдалённые голоса как будто бы двух мужчин. Не помня себя от волнения, Беатрисс схватила руку Готье и быстро увлекла его внутрь часовни. Там, в слабом мерцании свечей, они какое-то время молчали, боясь быть услышанными снаружи. Стараясь не показывать, как ей неловко, Беатрисс сердито отвела взгляд, а Готье, напротив, смотрел на неё теперь с искренней благодарностью.  
— Я здесь не для того, чтобы исполнить приказ, госпожа, — наконец сказал он, чуть понизив голос, — не касайтесь письма вовсе и, возможно, другой ваш брат, Этьен, будет спасён.  
— Я тебя не понимаю, — Беатрисс решила, что ослышалась.  
Судьба младшего брата очень заботила её, а после убийства Гоше тревога эта только усилилась.  
— Он низкий человек, низкий и подлый, — горячо выпалил Готье, вдруг схватив её руку, точно забыв, что перед ним весьма знатная дама, — думаете, вы сами нужны ему?! Как бы не так! Земли, титул и люди — только это и влечёт к вам кавалера Брансиона. Уж не знаю, известно ли про то вашей милости, но у себя в Руа насильно содержит он девицу — дочь бедного, вовсе, говорят, спившегося рыцаря. И знайте же, что он или убьёт её, или как дрянь вышвырнет за ворота непременно, если дело со свадьбой теперь сладится! Да и как же вы сами будете жить с человеком, сторговавшим вас у отца и брата столь грубо и бесчестно?!  
Готье разжал пальцы и с досадой швырнул свиток на пол, сильно помяв и едва не порвав его.  
— Мне он тоже грозился, — добавил он уже тише, — думал, если я сердцем и душой предан господину Гильому, то на всё пойду, лишь бы при нём остаться. Жалкий глупец. Любовь и благородство для него только одни слова, цены этим чувствам он совсем не знает. А потому не берите от него письма, ваша милость. В чём бы ни уверял вас Роберр де Брансион, в каких бы изящных словах ни изъяснялся — всё это одна только ложь и подлость. Этот мерзавец и мизинца вашего не стоит, прошу простить меня сейчас и забыть об этой встрече навсегда!  
Разгорячённый и злой, он поднял письмо и метнулся было к выходу, но Беатрисс удержала его, тепло коснувшись плеча. Теперь перед ней был уже не нахал, дерзнувший нарушить приличия, а мальчик, с которым она так часто бегала по двору в детстве.  
— Позволь обнять тебя, как сестра брата, — она с чувством привлекла его к себе, не дожидаясь разрешения. — Что же Этьен, в плену? А впрочем, я и сама догадалась, да и все, включая отца, о том же думали. Матушка сейчас беспокойна, то сердится на нас без причины, то вдруг приласкает и сделается точно сама не своя. А знаешь… ты не мог бы отдать мне это письмо?  
— Но для чего? — удивился Готье, нехотя протягивая свиток.  
Ещё минуту назад Беатрисс ужаснули бы собственные слова, но теперь что-то переменилось, и никакого стыда она не чувствовала.  
— Хочу узнать, в каких же выражениях мужчины объясняются дамам в любви. Видишь ли, до сего момента пылких признаний мне никто никогда не делал. Да что там, меня и матушка-то нежностями не особенно баловала, — провожая Готье, она грустно усмехнулась. — Письмо я оставлю себе, и вот мой ответ: «Господин рыцарь, я не принимаю вашего подарка, но слог в письме нашла весьма изящным. Мой брат Этьен, должно быть, сейчас в плену, и если моё расположение вам так дорого, прошу позаботиться о его безопасности». С тем всё, прощай. Иди теперь нашей старой дорогой, надеюсь, ты её помнишь.  
Готье поклонился. Когда он уходил, Беатрисс заметила, что глаза его полны грусти. Постояв ещё в тишине часовни, она раскрыла свиток и стала читать письмо, написанное неожиданно красивым беглым почерком.  
«Несравненная госпожа Беатрисс! Видит Бог, я не мастер любовных объяснений, но сердце моё исстрадалось от желания написать к вам. Я мог бы сказать, что с тех пор, как наши взгляды на мгновение встретились на турнире, я погибаю, думая лишь о Вашей неземной красоте, но всё это было бы неправдой. Истина в том, мадам, что грезить Вами начал я лишь недавно. Однако же сила этих чувств огромна, как небо над нами, и я никак не могу прогнать мысли о Вас и те воспоминания, в которых есть Вы. Поверьте, когда я пишу эти строки, душа моя невыносимо страдает, точно мученик, истекающий кровью. Теперь мы враги, да и всегда ими были, но Боже мой, чего бы я не отдал за одну лишь возможность заслужить хотя бы Ваше сочувствие, не говоря уже о благосклонности. Вы, верно, уже сочли мой подарок пошлостью и отослали назад, если так — поделом же мне, но если приняли, счастью моему не будет конца. С тем позвольте закончить письмо, ибо я сейчас сам не свой, мысли путаются и кажется, что говорю я и вовсе не о том. Если когда-нибудь Господь даст мне счастье снова видеть Вас, уроните платок, и это станет знаком тому, что я хотя бы не так противен Вам, как прежде.  
Любящий Вас беззаветно, Роберр де Брансион из Руа».  
В странном волнении, которого она совсем не ожидала, Беатрисс свернула письмо и, торопливо спрятав в рукав, наконец-то покинула часовню.  
***  
Отряд Жана де Марсо неспешно ехал по лесной дороге в направлении Осера — хорошо укреплённой крепости, где мог теперь находиться Гильом де Шалон. На самом деле в лагере под стенами Орба его никогда не было, да и не могло быть. Этьен этого не знал, а де Марсо сознательно не сказал ему правду. Осуществи Этьен то, что задумал, на жизнь безумца никто и ломаного гроша бы не поставил. Доставив его в лагерь, де Марсо надеялся хотя бы отсрочить, если не предотвратить неизбежное. Теперь же планы изменились. Спасти Орб от осады, а род де Вьенн — от бесчестия, предстояло ему самому — человеку, ещё недавно ненавидящему и проклинающему всё их семейство.  
Отряд почти миновал пролесок, как вдруг один из дозорных, скакавший впереди всех, несколько раз взмахнул флагом, подавая сигнал тревоги. Сделав знак своим людям, де Марсо остановил коня и, накинув на голову тяжёлый кольчужный капюшон, стал ждать появления вражеского отряда. Он уже знал, что это бенедиктинцы: старый герцог умер, новый ещё не назван, и кроме Христова воинства, графу де Вьенн рассчитывать было не на кого. Очень скоро его предчувствие подтвердилось. Средних размеров отряд тяжеловооружённых рыцарей двигался им навстречу. В одном из всадников де Марсо без труда опознал одетого в дорогой кованый доспех Франсуа де Вержи, но более всего его внимание привлёк высокий широкоплечий мечник — брат Августин.  
— Что прикажете делать, ваша милость? — тихо спросил Ружмон, находившийся рядом.  
— Будьте начеку, — де Марсо вынул из ножен свой увесистый меч, — я дам сигнал атаковать, если потребуется.  
В поле, на лугу или поляне развязать бой стоило бы, едва заметив врага, но дорога была слишком узкой, лошадям обоих отрядов пришлось бы скакать, отталкивая и опережая друг друга. В этой сумятице пострадали бы и свои, и чужие, и де Марсо медлил, прекрасно осознавая это.  
— А ведь я говорил, что мы скоро свидимся, господин рыцарь, — хищно усмехнулся брат Августин, едва отряды встали один против другого.  
В отличие от остальных бенедиктинцев, он был без шлема, а лёгкие латы прикрывали тело лишь наполовину. «Как же ты самоуверен, братец», — мелькнуло в голове у де Марсо, но вслух он сказал иное:  
— Дайте нам дорогу, святые отцы, и все мы сможем избежать никчёмной теперь стычки.  
Среди людей прошёлся ропот, было видно, что драться в таких условиях не хотелось ни монахам, ни его солдатам. Брат Августин поднял было руку, но тут заговорил угрюмо молчавший до того де Вержи.  
— Кто-то из вас, собаки, жестоко и хладнокровно убил нашего брата! — сжав кулаки, он приподнялся в стременах. — Мы не спустим вам этого с рук! Бой неизбежен, и пусть Господь решает, на чьей он стороне!  
Люди снова загудели, а де Марсо посмотрел на брата Августина и тут же поймал его взгляд. Казалось, они прекрасно поняли друг друга, потому что один едва заметно кивнул другому.  
— Гоше де Вьенна убили по моему приказу, — де Марсо жестом велел своим людям замолчать, — может, есть среди вас тот, кто осмелится бросить вызов мне одному? Закон о мести этого не запрещает, и уж тогда Господь точно рассудит, кто из нас прав.  
— Я брошу вам перчатку, де Марсо, — тут же отозвался брат Августин, пока его командир вновь не подал голос, — вижу, вы не трус, что ж, тем лучше для нас обоих.  
Лицо де Вержи словно передёрнула судорога, однако вызов был брошен, и отказ от поединка стал бы бесчестием для всего ордена.  
— Я принимаю вызов, — де Марсо спешился и, отдав поводья Ружмону, кивнул в сторону леса, — прошу теперь за мной, господин монах. Это же не турнир, потому обойдёмся без свидетелей.  
Брат Августин спрыгнул с коня с лёгкостью, никак не ожидаемой от такого крупного человека. Он принял меч у оруженосца, закинул его на плечо и пошёл вслед за де Марсо. Оба отряда остались на дороге ждать завершения схватки. Согласно закону Ричарда I Заступника, если один из рыцарей окажется побеждённым, его людей отпустят, предоставив тело для погребения.   
Они зашли в лес и, неторопливо оглядевшись, сразу приметили небольшую поляну, прекрасно подходящую для поединка. Деревьев кругом и так было немного, но коряги, поваленные грозой стволы и старые пни, кое-где торчащие из земли, могли сильно усложнить им задачу.  
— Туда, святой отец? — хмыкнул де Марсо, указывая на видневшуюся впереди поляну.  
Брат Августин кивнул ему с почти такой же усмешкой.  
— А что же тот юноша, сын графа, — неожиданно спросил он, перешагивая через поросший мхом валежник, — где он теперь?  
— Полагаю, на полпути от дома, — при упоминании Этьена де Марсо заметно помрачнел.  
— Вы влюблены в него, не так ли? — снова спросил брат Августин, и вопрос этот оказался куда неожиданнее первого.  
В другое время де Марсо просто рассмеялся бы ему в лицо, но теперь многое изменилось.  
— Я бы душу продал за его милость, и дело тут совсем в другом, — спокойно ответил он, стараясь не показывать злости.  
Однако брат Августин на это лишь хмыкнул, покачав головой.  
— О, нет, де Марсо, я знаю этот взгляд. Когда «дело в другом», на человека так не смотрят, — дойдя до поляны, он остановился, будто изучая место. — Красивый, молодой, да ещё богат — родился бы девицей, вот был бы лакомый кусочек. А так остаётся лишь вздыхать да томиться понапрасну. Что скажешь, лотарингец, я не прав?  
Де Марсо стиснул зубы. Он понимал, что хитрый монах нарочно треплет ему нервы, пытаясь вывести из себя, но гнев, точно крепкое вино, уже начал разливаться по его жилам.  
— Скажу, что вы, честной отец, зря потратили свой яд. Меня он не задел, а вот вы и нахалом, и глупцом себя выставили, — де Марсо вскинул меч. — Приступим, может быть?  
Самодовольная усмешка не заставила себя ждать, но, несмотря на вполне спокойное лицо, светло-голубые глаза брата Августина блестели жаждой крови и каким-то звериным азартом, словно у безумного.  
— Приступим, — он обхватил рукоять, тут же принимая боевую стойку, — бьюсь об заклад, в аду уж вас обыскались.  
— А вас, видать, на Небе, — де Марсо весело оскалился в предвкушении атаки. — Одно и радует, что больше мы не встретимся.  
***  
Оставшийся ждать на дороге Франсуа де Вержи всё это время испытывал крайнее недовольство. Если бы монахи одержали победу, у архиепископа не осталось бы сомнений по поводу военного таланта племянника. Теперь же гибель лотарингского выскочки — а де Вержи нисколько не сомневался в исходе поединка — станет лишь очередной заслугой бывшего командующего, который, по мнению многих, превосходил нового решительно во всём. Хотя на стороне брата Августина были опыт, ловкость в бою и недюжинная физическая сила, происходивший из дворянского рода де Вержи вовсе не считал его, простолюдина, равным себе. Брат Августин стал рыцарем не по рождению, а по заслугам, и глубоко в душе де Вержи никак не мог простить ему это.  
«Если всякий малограмотный крестьянин, — рассуждал он про себя, — станет указывать место людям благородным, что же будет тогда с этим миром?»  
Хотя предки де Вержи никогда не обладали особенным богатством, древностью и чистотой своей родословной он особенно кичился. Его бабка по материнской линии и вовсе была принцессой, хотя до крайности расточительный пьяница Гуго Прованский своим пяти дочерям почти ничего не оставил. Де Вержи понимал, что без денег и связей стать кардиналом бы не вышло, но ему очень повезло с двоюродным дядей. Конечно, Теодерик не любил его так же сильно, как Гоше, но и заботами не оставлял, а исполнительность и ревностная служба, по мнению де Вержи, со временем распахивали любое сердце.  
Представив себе довольное лицо Его Высокопреосвященства, он вдруг вспомнил о письме, доставленном гонцом ещё утром. На сердце похолодело — как он мог забыть о столь важном предмете, ведь в послании от архиепископа могло содержаться срочное сообщение или приказ. Поспешно достав свиток, де Вержи тут же вскрыл его, взволнованный и взмокший от мгновенно выступившего пота. Быстро пробежав глазами по строчкам, он словно в ужасе обернулся на своих людей и вдруг гаркнул, окончательно потеряв самообладание:  
— Разнять! — он в ярости уставился на монаха, которым оказался брат Аполлинер. — Немедленно разнять их, пока ещё не поздно!  
Брат Аполлинер и ещё трое монахов покрупнее проворно спешились и опрометью бросились к лесу. Люди де Марсо наблюдали за происходящим с крайним изумлением и любопытством.  
— Что происходит, отче? — наконец не выдержал Ружмон.  
— Война с Францией, разбойник! — прикрикнул на него всё ещё до крайности взволнованный де Вержи. — Мы все теперь союзники, Его Высокопреосвященство отлучит от церкви всякого, кто станет затевать раздор или потворствовать ему!  
— Вот оно что… — Ружмон задумчиво почесал в затылке, а после добавил, нагнувшись к уху одного из своих приятелей: — А ведь его милости, господину де Марсо, пожалуй, повезло. Уж я бы не совладал с эдаким дьяволом, прости меня, Господь.  
Он небрежно перекрестился.  
— Да уж, пожалуй, — тут же хмыкнул второй, — а их командиру не очень, раздор-то он первым затеял, мы все это видели.  
С тем они, весьма довольные, переглянулись.  
Монахи воротились обратно — оба участника поединка оказались живы, что немало успокоило де Вержи. Они были злы, в особенности брат Августин, не терпевший, если кто-то мешал ему убивать. В глубине души де Вержи был рад даже этому — досадить сопернику ему удавалось крайне редко. Де Марсо выглядел утомлённым, лицо было рассечено, кроме того, он чуть подволакивал ногу, что, возможно, говорило о ранении в бедро. Брат Августин, который был чуть моложе, казался бодрее из-за переполняющей его ярости, но и его вид вовсе не походил на безупречный.  
— Какого чёрта вы нас прервали? — рявкнул де Марсо, с вызовом вскинув голову.  
Де Вержи повторил всё слово в слово.  
— И что ж теперь? — со злой усмешкой спросил брат Августин. — В Орбе нас, верно, уже не ждут.  
— Не ждут, — подтвердил де Вержи, глядя, однако, на де Марсо. — Сейчас нам, как и всем другим братьям, надлежит направиться к крепости Монтре, туда, где встречаются реки Йонна и Сена. Часть французов может прибыть на вёслах. Их надо встретить, пока Гильом де Шалон — законный наследник бургундского трона — собирает армию.  
Он замолчал, внимательно вглядываясь в лица ещё недавно бывших вражескими солдат. Большую часть отряда де Марсо составляли лотарингцы. Эти люди ненавидели французов едва ли не больше бургундцев, а значит, их можно было убедить присоединиться к походу. Де Вержи прекрасно понимал — горстка монахов лишь ненадолго сдержит закалённых боями за Святую землю рыцарей Людовика I. Может статься, до прибытия основных сил все его люди погибнут, и объединить оба отряда теперь было просто необходимо.  
— Что будет с вами, решать не мне, — после короткой паузы обратился он к де Марсо. — Чужие распри сделали нас врагами, но, видно, настало время забыть былое. Кавалер де Марсо, вы со своими людьми можете присоединиться к нашему отряду. Думаю, теперь Роберр де Брансион это решение бы одобрил. Или же вам стоит ехать в Орб, куда теперь стягиваются все войска. Но если мы погибнем в первой же битве и сюда придут французы, не мне вам объяснять чудовищные последствия.  
Он замолчал, ожидая ответа. По лицу де Марсо было видно, что решение он уже принял, но, верно, всё ещё взвешивал возможные «за» и «против».   
— В Орб я не поеду, — наконец-то сказал он, обернувшись на своих людей, — да и ребятам моим дорога туда заказана. Мы идём с вами, преподобный отец, хоть видит бог, как досаждает мне такое общество.  
Этот ответ де Вержи вполне устроил, и хотя бой с братом Августином изрядно потрепал де Марсо, скакать верхом он мог без особенных затруднений.  
— Тогда по коням, — де Вержи сделал знак своим людям, — путь туда неблизкий.  
— Вперёд, ребята! — крикнул де Марсо своим. — Господь был милостив, мы наконец-то едем надрать зад французам!  
Реакция солдат была бурной, а вот де Вержи вовсе не разделял этой радости. Война внушала ему страх и отвращение, но боялся он лишь собственных страданий и увечий. Чужие боль и смерть оставляли его равнодушным.  
Когда оба отряда вместе двинулись дальше, брат Августин с усмешкой подмигнул де Марсо, случайно поймавшему его взгляд. Тот лишь хмыкнул в ответ и, пришпорив коня, поскакал вперёд, отборной бранью расчищая себе дорогу.   
***  
Теодерик Безансонский прибыл в Орб как раз в то время, когда парламентёры собирались отбыть восвояси. Приезд сводного брата немало удивил, но и обрадовал хозяина — всё же по многим причинам не виделись они довольно давно. Погруженная в траур мадам Гионна особой радости не выказала, однако встретила гостя тепло и даже попросила об исповеди, не дожидаясь начала поминальной службы. Посетовав на крайнюю нехватку времени, Теодерик вынужден был отклонить просьбу, но тут же заметил, что какие бы грехи ни отягощали душу столь доброй и благочестивой женщины, все они, без сомнения, будут прощены. С тем мадам Гионна удалилась к себе и, сославшись на дурноту, не спустилась даже к ужину.   
Первым делом Теодерик попросил парламентёров ненадолго отложить отъезд. Причины он не назвал, намекнув, что всему своё время. Спорить с архиепископом никто не стал, и посланников на время разместили в бывшей оружейной башне, подальше от донжона, крепостной стены и укреплений. После не самого обильного ужина Теодерик, измотанный дорогой, вместо того чтобы наконец отойти ко сну, решил обсудить с графом дела, по его словам, не терпящие отлагательств.   
Оставшись с братом наедине, Теодерик без особых предисловий выложил ему всё, что знал о смерти герцога, их внезапно вскрывшемся родстве, о претензиях на бургундский трон Людовика Французского и о возможном приезде в Орб для примирения Гильома де Шалон, а то и самого Роберра де Брансиона. Жерар слушал с угрюмой миной, и чем дальше заводил свою мысль Теодерик, тем мрачнее становилось его лицо. Когда же речь зашла о крайней необходимости всеобщего примирения, Жерар и вовсе грубо прервал брата, хлопнув ладонью по столу.   
— Вернитесь-ка с небес на грешную землю, Ваше Высокопреосвященство, — горячась по обыкновению, выпалил Жерар. — С убийцами своего сына я за один стол пировать не сяду. И не потому, что так уж любил беднягу, а оттого только, что это вызов мне и всему нашему роду! Я ведь знаю, откуда ветер дует — Маго де Сален? Хорошо же эта старая ведьма обработала тебя, братец, небось, всё ещё помнишь, как кувыркался с ней в Остере до получения сана? Лихо она тогда нас всех прибрала к рукам. Только вот я с годами стал умнее, а ты, архиепископ, видать, всё такой же дурак, как и прежде!   
Он крикнул слугу и, потребовав внести ещё вина, швырнул собакам остатки ужина. Свора охотничьих псов тут же накинулась на кости.   
Суетясь и толкаясь, собаки принялись есть, жадно слизывая мясной соус с пола. Глядя на это, Теодерик невольно поморщился, найдя в их повадках нечто омерзительно людское. Что до Жерара, характер брата он знал как никто — его вспыльчивость и грубость в обращении неплохо сочетались с живым умом и способностью видеть суть самых разных вещей.   
— Графиня говорила со мною, это верно, — сказал Теодерик без всякой обиды. — И пусть я где-то понимаю её намерения, сейчас нам всем не про это надо думать. Враг почти у ворот, и грозит нам не какая-то мелкая распря — война, последствия которой могут быть самыми чудовищными.   
Наблюдая за псами, Жерар напряжённо молчал. Слуга поставил перед ним кувшин с вином и большой серебряный кубок, слишком вычурный и помпезный для такого неприхотливого хозяина. Теодерик сразу подумал о Палестине — подобных трофеев вывозили оттуда немало. Вероятно, по странной иронии судьбы, эту чашу в качестве платы за раздел земель когда-то прислал отцу Гильом — единственный из его сыновей, участвовавший в Крестовом походе. Теодерик зачем-то живо представил себе бесплодную пустыню, измученных жаждой и солнцем людей, лошадей, по колено увязающих в песке, и далёкие очертания высокой крепостной стены, такой же грубой и неприветливой, как и всё вокруг…   
Однако пауза не могла длиться вечно, и потому он заговорил снова, глядя в лицо Жерара с надеждой прочесть на нём хоть что-то, кроме упрямой ярости.  
— Я понимаю и боль твою, и гнев, и где-то разделяю тревогу по поводу Маго с её непомерной жаждой власти, но, видит Бог, сама жизнь ещё успеет расставить всё по местам. Мы должны победить, Жерар, но ты уже стар, чтобы вести за собой войско, а твой старший сын, образумь его Господь, — молод и полон сил. Ты должен принять Гильома здесь вместе с его мерзким прихвостнем и попытаться забыть о прошлом. Это необходимо сделать, иначе теперь уж нельзя.   
Жерар махом осушил кубок. Было видно, что в эту минуту он боролся с самим собой, и борьба эта была весьма ожесточённой.   
— Ладно, чёрт же с тобой, — рявкнул он, на удивление проворно вскакивая с места, — я буду с ним говорить! Но пусть разбойник сначала повинится, да при всех, чтобы мои вассалы не говорили, мол, Жерар де Вьенн размяк да разбабился на старости-то лет! Чего только не хватало мерзавцу, не понимаю? Да и пойдут ли за ним теперь мои молодцы?  
Выразительно уставившись на брата, он картинно всплеснул руками.   
— Пойдут, коли прикажешь, — Теодерик лишь устало прикрыл глаза.  
Последние несколько дней далеко уже не молодой Теодерик Безансонский провёл то в утомительной дороге, то в глубоких раздумьях и молитвах. Однако, едва стоило ему прилечь, сон пропадал, а вместо того в голове, опережая друг друга, крутились тревожные мысли.  
— Ну да, — угрюмо согласился Жерар, — ворчание моих людей ему что музыка, того гляди, ещё и приплясывать начнёт, — он снова сел за стол, теперь уже тяжело кряхтя, будто только сейчас вспомнил о своём немалом весе и почтенных годах. — Что там Этьен-то, жив? Что о нём слышно?   
Теодерик нахмурился. Вопрос Жерара неприятно кольнул его сердце. Он, разумеется, понимал, что Этьена брат любил едва ли не больше, чем других детей, но полное безразличие к смерти Гоше пробудило в душе Теодерика ревность. О Гоше Жерар вовсе бы не вспомнил, но судьба Этьена, как видно, волновала его куда сильнее.  
— Надо думать, всё ещё в плену, — он сложил пальцы лодочкой. — Всё не возьму в толк, для чего ты отпустил его.   
— Да так, — Жерар лишь небрежно отмахнулся, — теперь уж это вовсе не важно. Да и как бы я запретил, когда у него всё уж решено было? Парнишка он упрямый, и своего ещё добьётся, да только нам оно теперь совсем некстати. Задумал убить Гильома — большое дело. А вот за что и почему, может, и сам того не знал. Обида, ревность, горечь, даже сострадание — тут было всё, в этом его желании. А что теперь? Один Господь разве ведает. Нет, братец, не моего прощения разбойник Гильом ищет, пусть хоть весь день простоит передо мной на коленях. Тут дело-то другое. Он, поди, и рад теперь вернуться, только вот Людовик, война и даже трон бургундский здесь, может, и вовсе ни при чём.   
Когда он замолчал, оставив Теодерика в странном и неприятном смятении, в залу влетел солдат из тех, что охраняли теперь ворота, и пролепетал, отвесив неуклюжий поклон:   
— Позвольте, ваша светлость…   
— Что там ещё за чёрт?! — недовольно рявкнул на него Жерар. — Ну, отвечай!  
Парень помялся на месте, подбирая нужные слова.  
— Там у ворот его милость, господин Этьен, он совсем один и просит впустить. Но раз уж вы сами изволили запретить отпирать для любого…  
Он не успел закончить, потому что тяжёлый серебряный кубок едва не угодил бедняге в голову.  
— Впустить немедля! Вот же дурак набитый! — красный и взволнованный Жерар вскочил на ноги и, суетясь, заспешил к выходу. — Ну и денёк сегодня, прости, Господи! Факел, факел-то давай, дубина!   
От неожиданности Теодерик едва не раскрыл рот. Он и сам хотел пойти к воротам, но понял, что за братом теперь не угнаться, с тем и остался на месте с выражением крайнего изумления на лице.   
***  
Минуты шли, а Этьен всё ещё стоял перед заполненным водой крепостным рвом, ожидая, не спустят ли для него откидной мост. Разошедшийся к вечеру дождь лил как из ведра, толстые стены Орба освещали яркие молнии, а в чёрном ночном небе неистово гремел гром. Этьен давно промок до нитки, смертельно устал и жутко продрог, ноги его утопали в грязной скользкой жиже, а зубы стучали так, что казалось, даже адский грохот и шум дождя не могли заглушить эту дробь.   
Наконец он заметил на стене какое-то движение. В всполохе молнии Этьен увидел, как длинный язык моста начал медленно отделяться от стены. Лязг цепей и надсадный скрип колёс тут же дали понять, что ошибки не было — его решили впустить, и в этот миг сердце Этьена отчего-то болезненно сжалось.   
Когда Этьен почти доплёлся до открытых ворот, ему навстречу выбежал отец с горящим факелом в руке. С ним рядом были двое солдат — Кристиан и Жак, которых Этьен сразу узнал.   
— Ох, Господи, да на кого же ты похож, — отшвырнув факел, отец подскочил и, крепко обняв его, прижал к себе. После он обернулся на солдат и строго гаркнул, не отпуская плечи Этьена. — Эй, вы, двое! Разжечь сейчас камин в опочивальне его милости, да согреть воды побольше. Да шевелитесь вы, негодяи, чего столбами-то встали?!   
Когда Кристиан и Жак кинулись выполнять приказ, отец чуть отстранился и, обхватив ладонями лицо Этьена, стал всматриваться в него, словно всё ещё не веря своим глазам.   
— Тощий, да и чумазый, как бродяжка, — почти прошептал отец с нежностью, которой Этьен в нём не мог и представить. — Ни дать ни взять библейский блудный сын.   
Он грустно улыбнулся, а Этьен закусил губу, чтобы невольно не заплакать, точно какой-то сопляк.   
— Отец, прости… это всё было глупо, — пролепетал он еле слышно. — Я ведь его даже не видел…   
Теперь Этьену стало нестерпимо стыдно, хотя он и не знал, перед кем больше: отец, Жан, матушка и даже Гоше — все они так или иначе натерпелись от его глупого мальчишеского сумасбродства.   
— Знаю, — отец развернулся и пошёл к воротам, мягко увлекая его за собой, — оно и хорошо, сынок, так-то теперь даже лучше.  
***

Этьен провёл в постели почти весь день, что из-за сильной усталости или болезни бывало с ним и раньше. Иногда он просыпался и видел, как сквозь приоткрытую дверь на него смотрели сёстры или матушка. Девочки и Беатрисс всё больше улыбались, а вот лицо матушки, напротив, заливали слезы. Как бы то ни было, отец строжайше запретил домашним тревожить его покой. В комнату мог зайти лишь Арман — старый слуга, нянчивший Этьена, когда тот был ещё ребёнком. Всякий раз, видя родных, Этьен хотел приподняться и пригласить их войти, но силы быстро иссякали, и он снова проваливался в тяжёлый глубокий сон.

Ему снился Жан. Окровавленный и грязный, он лежал на земле, широко раскинув руки. Рядом валялись его меч и простой деревянный щит, обитый железом. Всё происходило у реки: Этьен видел высокий густой камыш и сырой тёмный песок с клочками жухлой травы. Отовсюду веяло сыростью, а до ушей будто бы доносился едва уловимый плеск. На берегу лежали и другие тела — трупы и умирающие, и над ними с шумом и карканьем кружило чёрное вороньё. Во сне Этьен не мог понять, жив Жан или нет. Он всё пытался приблизиться к нему, но ноги вязли в холодном тяжёлом песке так, что нельзя было сдвинуться с места. Когда страшная картина исчезала, Этьену виделось другое: бесконечные ржаные поля с волнами спелых золотых колосьев и старые стены замка, видневшегося вдалеке. Этьен бежал к ним, теперь уже легко и свободно, летел сквозь высокие колосья, словно в той серой неказистой крепости его ждало что-то важное, ценное и очень дорогое…

Его разбудил шум. Когда Этьен распахнул глаза и резко сел на постели, то никак не мог понять, что происходит. Впрочем, свою комнату в Орбе Этьен узнал сразу, тут же припомнив и вымотавшую его дорогу, и жуткий ливень, и трогательную встречу с отцом на мосту. За стенами стоял настоящий гвалт: вой рожков, топот копыт, лязг железа, ржание коней и заливистый лай собак. Этьену казалось, что под его окнами стоит целая армия, и все эти звуки его смутно тревожили.

— Что там такое? — спросил он Армана, уже подоспевшего к нему с кружкой парного молока и ломтём ещё тёплого хлеба.

— Шалонский полк, ваша милость, — на лице старика мелькнуло брезгливое выражение, — чёрт их принес на ночь глядя. Уж его светлость не знают, где всех и разместить. Те мерзавцы, что стоят теперь в поле лагерем, так там и будут, а эти — стало быть, из благородных, — пожаловали сюда. Чем их теперь кормить, один только бог, видно, ведает. Коли сами чего съестного привезли, так милости просим, а коли нет — катились бы восвояси. Мало нам своих дармоедов. Уж скорее бы в поход, а то у нас тут нынче не замок, а деревенская церковь на Пасху — стоять не дыша и то тесновато.

Едва пригубив молоко, Этьен вернул ему кружку. Голода он не чувствовал, потому отказался и от хлеба. На это Арман сокрушённо покачал головой, но спорить не стал, а лишь заботливо накинул на плечи Этьена длинный шерстяной плед.

— Так-то лучше, ваша милость, — он старательно завязал плед узлом, — рано вам пока ещё голышом-то бегать. Пол нынче студёный точно лёд.

Однако, не обращая внимания на его ворчание, Этьен вылез из постели и быстро распахнул окно, чтобы видеть всё происходившее внизу.

На широком, окружённом толстыми крепостными стенами дворе теперь и правда яблоку негде было упасть. Кони, собаки и люди находились там в каком-то невероятном количестве. Шалонских рыцарей было едва ли не больше сотни, все они имели оруженосцев, и это не считая прибывших с ними простых солдат, смотрящих за лошадьми, готовящих господам еду и стелющих им постели. Были среди прибывших и те, кто недавно вернулся с Гильомом из Святой земли. Эти рыцари сильно выделялись на фоне прочих щегольскими красными или синими плащами, подбитыми мехом, и длинными волосами, уложенными в подобие локонов или заплетёнными в косы. Шлемы их украшали искусная чеканка и ленты, а на нагрудных доспехах были высечены не только гербы, но и символы из тех, что каждый выбирал для себя сам.

— Смотрите-ка, ваша милость, — Арман указал на одного из особенно пышно разодетых шалонцев, сидящего на чёрном как ночь арабском жеребце, — точно павлин в курятнике. Я уж не удивлюсь, если окажется, что он и бусы на себя нацепил. Эти сарацины, говорят, рядятся в шелка, глаза подводят и душатся, точно бабы. И наши вояки, видать, туда же. А ведь глядишь на такого, и один только срам на уме.

Арман недовольно сплюнул и, отойдя от окна, стал убирать постель. Слушая брюзжание старика, Этьен невольно хмыкнул. Глухой, украшенный серебром шлем вовсе не помешал ему понять, что перед ним Гильом, чью выправку, высокий рост и густые рыжие волосы, волнистые от природы, невозможно было не узнать.

— Ну, роскошь он любил ещё до Палестины, — не отводя глаз от брата, сухо сказал Этьен, — а «срам» и вовсе его второе имя.

— Матерь Божья, — Арман едва не выронил из рук наперник, — неужто это?..

Он замолчал, изумлённо прикрыв рот рукой.

— Да, это Гильом де Шалон, — подтвердил Этьен. — Явился-таки к отцу для примирения.

О готовящейся войне и возможном приезде брата Этьен узнал в ночь своего возвращения. Отец наверняка не хотел этого разговора, но, как видно, опасаясь, что Этьен снова захочет убить отступника, рассказал ему всё, взяв слово, что никакой мести не будет вовсе. Этьен обещал. Тогда он почувствовал лишь облегчение — если Ги жив, то жив и Жан де Марсо, а большее его не волновало. Но теперь, увидев Гильома всего в нескольких шагах от себя, Этьен ощутил сильное волнение и ярость, которая сжигала его изнутри.

— И… как же вы теперь? — тихо пробормотал Арман, отчего-то пряча глаза.

— Никак, — Этьен с силой захлопнул ставни, — я в войнах не участвую, всё остальное мне уже безразлично.

***

Крепость Монтре, куда вместе с монахами наконец-то прибыл отряд Жана де Марсо, оказалась весьма небольшой. Этот недавно отстроенный по велению герцога замок более походил не на приграничный форпост, а на дворец для охоты и увеселений. Сторожевой полк тоже оказался невелик — всего пять десятков солдат под началом немолодого уже Рауля де Тура, родного брата вконец разорившегося Трансюранского герцога. С грехом пополам разместив прибывших, де Тур первым делом сообщил, что его шпионы во Франции уже донесли об отплытии по Сене и Йонне части армии Людовика. Однако радость от прибытия подкрепления была небольшой — всего два отряда не сдержат неприятеля надолго, и все это отлично понимали.

— И когда же ожидать этих французов? — за общим ужином спросил у командующего де Марсо. — Моим людям охота проявить себя в бою. Уж мы по горло сыты убийствами крестьян и грабежами замков.

Изумлённые взоры присутствующих тут же обратились на него, однако де Марсо не повёл и бровью. Всю свою жизнь он был солдатом — исполнять приказы, не рассуждая о добре и зле, голодом и ежедневными побоями его учили с самого детства. На лице де Вержи, сидевшего по правую руку от де Тура, появилось выражение гадливости, точно прямо перед его носом раздавили клопа, остальные монахи неодобрительно загудели, и лишь брат Августин продолжал есть жаркое с довольной усмешкой.

— Да вот, — принуждённо кашлянув, наконец ответил де Тур, — ждём со дня на день. Я выставил дозоры по реке. Пока всё тихо, но это временно. Не сегодня, так завтра тут заварится такая кровавая каша, что о былых подвигах вашим молодцам можно будет позабыть.

— Кто-нибудь из них уже бывал в бою? — снова спросил де Марсо, хмурым взглядом окинув солдат, ужинающих во дворе похлёбкой из репы да ржаной лепёшкой.

Львиную долю сторожевого полка составляли новобранцы — сироты или бедняки из близлежащих земель, которых местные феодалы раз в три года отправляли герцогу для военной службы. Остальные выглядели обрюзгшими и ленивыми, как домашние коты, и для смертельной битвы подходили мало.

— Кое-кто бывал, — тяжело вздохнул де Тур, отводя глаза, — людишки, может, и дрянь, да только других у меня нет, господин рыцарь. Тех, кто попроворнее и поживее будет, я вам завтра покажу. Их поставим ближе к флангам, чтобы держали строй, когда всё начнётся. Новичков, что тех баранов, поставим посредине, ваши же парни и святые отцы первыми примут бой, чтоб французы не так скоро оттеснили нас к крепости.

Теперь де Вержи раздражённо поджал губы. Было видно, что даже если он и хотел принять участие в разговоре, вставить ему — человеку, в военном деле не сведущему, — было нечего. Как видно, поняв, что ждать толковых предложений от союзника бесполезно, де Марсо решил действовать сам.

— Понадобятся лучники, — отхлебнув вино, он опять посмотрел на де Тура.

— И много, — согласно кивнул брат Августин, — крашеное дерево не больно-то хорошо горит.

Несмотря на явную неприязнь, эти двое легко поняли друг друга с полуслова. Всё потому, что их объединяли опыт и желание если не победить, то хотя бы дать достойный отпор сильному врагу.

— Лучники обстреляют огнём лодки ещё на подходе, — продолжил де Марсо, — кого-то, возможно, мы и поджарим, а там уж как бог даст.

Возражений не было. Дальнейшее обсуждение тактики боя де Тур предложил продолжить в большом зале после вечерней молитвы.

Общая молитва прошла во дворе — в маленькой часовне места для всех просто бы не нашлось. Службу вёл де Вержи, а местный священник — худой и лысый, как колено, старик — помогал ему на причастии. Обычно де Марсо если и бывал в церкви, то молился не особенно охотно. В благодать для себя он не верил, считая, что Господь, занятый просьбами праведников, в лучшем случае давно забыл о нём. Однако не присутствовать на общем молебне он не мог: накануне битвы его солдаты нуждались в подкреплении духа и очистке совести. Из-за множества людей, ждущих покаяния, служба грозила стать бесконечной, но де Вержи неплохо держал лицо и внимательно выслушивал каждого, чинно и важно отпуская грехи. Его напыщенность крайне раздражала де Марсо, поэтому для спасения своей души он избрал человека в обхождении более простого и понятного.

Пройдя сквозь ряды монахов, он быстро нашёл брата Августина, с сосредоточенным видом молящегося, стоя на коленях. Большой двуручный меч лежал по правую руку от него, и де Марсо ничуть бы не удивился, узнай, что Божьего благословения брат Августин просил именно для своего оружия.

— Прошу простить, что беспокою во время молитвы, — тихо сказал де Марсо, принуждённо кашлянув. — У меня к вам просьба, отче. Оно, конечно, весьма неожиданно, но уж не откажите.

Брат Августин открыл глаза.

— Надеюсь, снова драться нам не придётся? — он лениво поднялся, опираясь на меч.

— Нет. Речь об исповеди, — де Марсо внимательно и напряжённо посмотрел ему в лицо. — Я грешник, завтра тяжёлый бой, и кто его знает, что будет после. Так уж вышло, что никому, кроме вас, я тут не доверяю.

— Я лишь простой монах, — брат Августин без труда выдержал его взгляд, — высокого сана не имею, да и вельможей никогда не был.

Дворянин по происхождению, де Марсо имел полное право избрать своим духовником человека знатного и имеющего вес в церковной среде, но решил нарушить эту негласную традицию.

— Иисус тоже не был, так что мне подходит.

Его ответ заставил брата Августина улыбнуться.

— Пожалуй, всей ночи вам для покаяния будет мало, — он сделал знак оруженосцу, чтобы тот забрал меч, однако кривой, точно полумесяц, сарацинский нож так и остался висеть у него за поясом.

— Не тревожьтесь, брат Августин, — де Марсо кисло усмехнулся, — я стану каяться не во всех своих грехах, а лишь в одном. Хотя, боюсь, он даже не последний, но мне отчего-то важно именно теперь облегчить душу.

— Что ж, да будет так, идём в часовню, — он небрежно махнул рукой, — мои слух и любовь к ближнему на некоторое время в вашем распоряжении.

Внутри маленькой церквушки было тихо и сумеречно. Узкие окна почти не пропускали лучей заходящего солнца, а горящие свечи казались искорками, в свете которых почти ничего нельзя было рассмотреть. Де Марсо и брат Августин, каждый со своей стороны, зашли в крохотную исповедальню. Надсадно скрипнула лавка, хлопнула деревянная щеколда, и маленькое оконце, разделяющее их, едва заметно приоткрылось.

— Простите меня, отче, ибо я согрешил, — де Марсо говорил тихо, хотя в часовне, кроме них, никого не было.

— И что же вы натворили, сын мой? — голос брата Августина также звучал приглушённо, хотя никакой степенной отрешённости, подобающей случаю, в нём не было и в помине.

Де Марсо снова вспомнил то злосчастное утро, что никак не шло у него из головы. Оградить Этьена от опасности, отослав его подальше от себя, можно было разными способами, но он, верно, от собственной слабости, выбрал самый простой и жестокий, о чём не раз пожалел.

— Я разбил сердце одного очень важного для меня человека, и вот теперь раскаиваюсь, потому что лишь сейчас, на пороге смерти, понял о себе то, чего ранее не знал.

— Речь о парнишке де Вьенн? — обычный исповедник о таком бы не спросил, но брат Августин к обычным людям не относился.

— О нём, — согласно кивнул де Марсо. — И обо мне.

Признание слетело с его губ, словно само собой, де Марсо даже удивился оттого, как легко и спокойно смог говорить о таких вещах.

— Вы с ним спали? — новый, ещё более дерзкий вопрос его тоже не смутил.

— Всего лишь раз, да и то потому, что он сам того хотел, — де Марсо сделал паузу, будто подбирая слова. — Он ведь думал, что умрёт, нуждался в тепле и ласке напоследок, я дал ему и то, и это. Господь свидетель, я и сам впервые в жизни желал чего-то похожего…

Он вздохнул. Если чувства и намерения Этьена были просты и понятны, то разобраться в своих собственных де Марсо отчего-то было тяжело. Прожить всю жизнь гордым и злым одиночкой, способным на жуткие вещи ради мести и собственной справедливости, а потом вмиг лишиться и цели, и ярости — словно заново потерять всё, ради чего существовал. Но тогда де Марсо ещё не понимал, что, оставшись ни с чем, обрёл нечто очень важное и ценное — чувство, которому пока ещё не было названия.

— Но это не тот грех, что тяготит вам душу, верно? — голос брата Августина прервал его раздумья.

— Да. Я бросил его тем же утром, да так грубо и жестоко, что самому теперь тошно. Мне казалось, что так будет лучше, что я спасу его от многих страданий, но… я просто сбежал. Удрал, так ничего и не объяснив. Теперь уж поздно писать письма и молить о прощении, мол, я вовсе не того хотел. Завтра мы все умрём, так какой прок в раскаянии мертвеца? Я только раню его ещё больше. Но уж если не он сам, то пусть хоть Бог меня простит. Он в кои-то веки ниспослал мне не одни лишь страдания, а я Его дар точно ногой отпихнул. Я никого не любил, кроме сестры, дружба с Жераром — другое, то был мой долг, хозяина-то я не выбирал, но вот Этьен… В нём было столько одиночества, сколько, быть может, во мне самом, он это чувствовал и сам ко мне тянулся, а я взял и будто змея, пригретая за пазухой, ужалил того, кто так слепо мне доверился.

Повисла пауза, во время которой, казалось, каждый думал о своём. Солнце совсем зашло, и часовня погрузилась в густой полумрак.

— На этом всё, — сказал де Марсо после долгого молчания. — Будем считать, что больше каяться мне не в чем.

— Идите с миром, господин рыцарь, — судя по скрипу скамьи, брат Августин встал. — Господь милостив, прощает и не такое. Я же, пожалуй, помолюсь тут один за вашу душу.

Де Марсо поднялся и, молча покинув крохотную исповедальню, вышел из часовни. Спать не хотелось, потому он направился к реке, проверить, всё ли готово для обстрела французских ладей.

Пройдя широкий, заполненный вооружёнными людьми двор, он оказался у ворот, охраняемых солдатами сторожевого отряда. Пропуска на выход у де Марсо не потребовали — командующие были вольны делать всё, что считают нужным, однако подробный рапорт о расположении и числе лучников от усатого упитанного начальника караула выслушать ему пришлось. Пока тот говорил, де Марсо заметил на стене дозорного — совсем ещё мальчишку, который, всматриваясь в сумеречную даль, от волнения или страха трясся, как лист на ветру. Судя по росту и хрупкому сложению, ему едва ли было больше двенадцати, и обстоятельства складывались так, что совсем скоро он погибнет вместе с остальными. Его пшеничные волосы и тонкие, точно веточки, лодыжки напомнили де Марсо о сестре, точнее, о том времени, когда они были детьми.

— Мальчишка дозорный, — грубо перебив караульного, де Марсо указал пальцем, — как его имя?

— Жильбер, ваша милость, — караульный отчего-то вытянулся в струнку. — Он ещё мал, конечно, но глаза зоркие, как у кошки, оттого и стреляет неплохо.

Де Марсо запустил руку в узкую кожаную суму, висящую на поясе рядом с мечом. Из подходящих вещей там был лишь один свиток — охранная грамота от Роберра де Брансиона, но о содержании бумаги караульному, разумеется, было неизвестно.

— Мне нужно доставить срочное донесение в Орб, — он небрежно отдал свиток, — надеюсь, этот ваш Жильбер умеет ездить верхом?

— Как не уметь, ваша милость? — изумился караульный. — Он хоть и из крестьян, но всему такому здесь обучен. Прикажете отослать его?

— Да, и немедля, — выходя из ворот, де Марсо кивнул. — Дайте ему хлеба и сыра в дорогу, пусть передаст донесение лично в руки графа де Вьенн.

Уже за спиной он услышал, как караульный громко позвал мальчишку и велел ему живо седлать коня. Погруженный в свои мысли де Марсо лукаво усмехнулся и, ускорив шаг, направился к крутому берегу Йонны.

***

Этьен с зажжённой свечой в руке шёл по узкому извилистому коридору западного, почти необитаемого крыла замка. Он с самого детства пользовался этой жутковатой дорогой, сокращая путь. Слуги шептались, что в старых, уже нежилых комнатах обитали призраки прежних хозяев — жестокого старика Гильома и двух его братьев, как будто бы тайно отравленных по его приказу. Этьена окружали гулкая тишина и запустение. Каменные плиты на полу кое-где потрескались от времени, а узкие бойницы окон точно вуалью были затянуты густой паутиной.

Этьен спешил к матери, которая, несмотря на поздний час, вряд ли могла заснуть. Смерть среднего, внезапное появление младшего и долгожданный приезд старшего сына наверняка до крайности её взбудоражили. Гильом, вероятно, говорил с отцом, так что успокаивать матушку предстояло Этьену. Он почти не думал о том, что скажет матери — наверняка говорить как всегда будет только она. Слёзы, жалобы, просьбы — обычный разговор в духе графини де Вьенн.

Этьен почти миновал длинную анфиладу, как вдруг впереди себя услышал торопливые шаги. На дворе солдаты жгли костры, и в их свете, едва проникавшем сквозь окна, Этьен смог разглядеть тёмный силуэт приближающегося мужчины, довольно высокого, одетого в длинный тяжёлый плащ. Вне всяких сомнений, это был один из рыцарей — простой солдат или слуга подобной одежды просто не мог себе позволить. Сердце Этьена болезненно сжалось — никто из вассалов отца не ходил этими коридорами, а значит, человеком впереди мог оказаться один из его братьев. Этьен поднёс свечу ближе к лицу, чтобы его хорошо было видно в темноте. Человек впереди замедлил шаг, и уже через мгновение Этьен услышал голос Гильома.

— Ну здравствуй, братик, — Этьен был уверен, что в этот момент он улыбался, — а я как раз шёл к тебе.

— Зачем? — зло отозвался Этьен.— Просить прощения, что не позвал на свадьбу?

— Выходит, о Клеменции ты уже слышал, — Гильом подошёл и встал напротив него, буквально загородив собой проход. — Что ж, может, оно и к лучшему, сообщить о таком в письме я бы, пожалуй, не смог.

По какой-то причине свеча в руке Этьена начала то гаснуть, то разгораться вновь, и он просто задул её, сердито отбросив в сторону.

— Как ты это сделал? — снова спросил Этьен, глядя Гильому в лицо, едва различимое в полумраке. — Похитил её, морил голодом, угрожал, или просто взял силой, а после убедил, что замужество всё же предпочтительнее самоубийства? Покойный Шалонский граф никогда не согласился бы на этот брак, да и его сыновья тоже. Может, потому ты тогда ввязался в чужую войну и убил их всех, вместо того, чтобы с отцом домой вернуться?

Сейчас Этьен не узнавал себя. Несмотря на то, что его брат, которого он любил, казалось, всю свою жизнь, наконец-то снова говорил с ним и стоял так близко, что дыхание обоих было слышно, Этьен не чувствовал ничего, кроме ярости и отвращения. Даже низкий, чуть хрипловатый голос Гильома, когда-то сводивший Этьена с ума, звучал теперь фальшиво, будто брат был комедиантом, изображающим самого себя.

— Не всё ли равно теперь, как именно я этого добился? — Гильом резким, нетерпеливым жестом откинул волосы назад. — Мой брак — чистый расчёт. Женившись на Клеменции, я лишь хотел восстановить статус знатного человека. Тебе не понять, что значит стать бродягой на собственной земле, за которую дрался. Скитаться, мыкаться по чужим углам, не смея зайти в родной дом, больше года не видеть мать, не знать, жив ты или нет, любим я или проклят! Мне даже нечем было платить людям за службу — никто бы не вынес такого унижения!

Пока он говорил, Этьен думал о Турнеле — небольшом замке и землях в Маконе, как первенцу, принадлежавших Гильому почти с рождения. Хоть за Турель и пришлось повоевать, отец никогда не требовал его назад, так что всё это время Гильому всё же было, где преклонить голову. С Шалоном или Саленом крохотный и бедный Макон, разумеется, не шёл ни в какое сравнение, однако, называя себя бродягой, Гильом явно погорячился.

— Неужели? — Этьен понял, что почти потерял терпение. — Я тут тоже поскитался без гроша в кармане, в каком-то лесу похоронил брата, получил дубиной по голове, несколько раз был в плену, да и унижений от твоих союзников стерпел достаточно. Так что понять тебя мне как раз несложно, только вот простить не получается, так что дай мне пройти, и будем считать, что мы обо всём поговорили!

Этьен ринулся вперёд, но Гильом удержал его, порывисто и крепко ухватив за плечи.

— Дьявол, я просто не мог вернуться! — только теперь его голос сделался по-настоящему живым и взволнованным. — Этьен, послушай, как только Людовик объявил о новом Крестовом походе, мы сразу примкнули к нему, тут не о чем было и думать. Однако удача от нас отвернулась. Я потерял многих друзей: Роже де Бозон, малыш Шарло, Жан де Оверни — мы, как и ты, словно сирот, похоронили их на чужбине. Никто не найдёт этих могил, и даже матери и жёны не смогут их оплакать. А впереди ждали ещё более тяжкие испытания — чёртова пустыня, гнилая вода и ночные битвы, потому что днём там было просто адово пекло. Но если бы мы только добрались до Дамаска, то, верно, стали бы уже богаче короля, однако рогоносец Людовик не позволил французам двинуться далее... Этьен, представь, каково это — собственной кровью добыв баснословное богатство, в одночасье снова стать нищим! Я вернулся домой с пустыми руками, не считая нескольких трофеев, о которых смешно и говорить. Женитьба же давала мне решительно всё. Клеменция лишь инструмент достижения цели, так что сразу после венчания я отправил её в Авалон, и более мы не виделись.

Слушая его, Этьен упрямо поджал губы.

— Но богатого и плодородного Шалона тебе оказалось мало, — он резко дёрнул плечами, стараясь высвободиться, — к нему нужен был Сален — тут почему-то каждый хочет его, будто это земля обетованная! Ах да, ещё и Вьенн. Сумей ты теперь отнять его у отца, и уж тогда бродягами или мертвецами стали бы мы все!

Упорно стремясь уйти, Этьен попытался оттолкнуть брата, но тот вовсе не хотел его отпускать.

— Я бы никогда не посягнул на тебя, мать и сестёр! — теперь Гильом с чувством сжал его запястье.

— Правда? — Этьен нервно отдёрнул руку. — А что отец, Рено, бедняга Гоше, верные графу вассалы, их жёны и дети — что было бы с ними, кабы старый герцог не отошёл в лучший мир?! Ты просто алчное животное, Иуда, лишённый совести и чести! О, он страдал… А что делал я, по-твоему?! Помнишь, как я писал тебе и со слезами умолял не уезжать без меня в Иерусалим, Ги?! И что же?! Ничего! Калека ведь просто лишняя обуза! Можно ещё смириться, что отец поставил на мне крест, но твой отъезд был словно удар в спину! Несколько лет упорной подготовки, несколько лет упражнений, боёв на палках, несколько лет насмешек, всеобщей жалости и издевательств! Наконец, когда моя левая обрела силу, ты всё равно уехал один, бросил меня, женился, а после всего решил отобрать Орб у своей же семьи! Знаешь, будь в моей голове хоть немного ума, я никогда не уступил бы твоей свинской похоти, которую когда-то принял за любовь!

В порыве сильнейшей ярости Этьен выхватил нож — острый и тонкий, заточенный так, что им легко можно было бриться. С этим ножом Этьен расставался лишь однажды, покинув Орб, как он думал, навсегда.

— Лучше пусти меня сейчас, — рука Этьена, взметнувшись, замерла у самого горла Гильома, который и не думал уклоняться, — видит бог, я больше не хочу пускать его в ход!

Вопреки ожиданиям, на лице Гильома появилась хищная усмешка. Несмотря на опасность, он казался спокойным и даже расслабленным, что ещё более выводило Этьена из себя.

— Знакомая игрушка, — Гильом даже не взглянул на лезвие, — всё ещё хранишь его, братик? Как трогательно.

— Хранил в надежде когда-нибудь перерезать им глотку бывшего владельца, — сердито выпалил Этьен, не отнимая руки.

В следующее мгновение его запястье обхватила широкая сильная ладонь.

— Кто он, Этьен? — Гильом вовсе не пытался избавиться от ножа, а просто до боли крепко сжал его руку. — Я знаю, дело не в женщине, они тебя никогда не интересовали, но ты уж очень ко мне переменился. Укажи мне на эту мразь, и, так уж и быть, иди своей дорогой!

Когда он резко ослабил хватку, Этьен опустил нож. Гнев почти прошёл, словно одно упоминание о Жане де Марсо странным образом привело его в чувства. Злость на миг сменилась горечью, потому ответил он не сразу, значительно сбавив тон.

— С ним мы больше не увидимся, так что имя тебе ничего не даст. И знаешь, что? Оставь это себе, — Этьен разжал пальцы, и нож с лязгом упал к ногам Гильома, — мне уже давно ничего от тебя не нужно.

— А как насчёт Ваданса? — вдруг спросил Гильом. — Что, если он теперь мой, и вместо того, чтобы вернуть отцу, я готов уступить замок и земли тебе безо всяких условий?

Новость была неожиданной. Владеть этим замком Этьен хотел, сколько помнил себя, и хотя после длительной осады и нескольких войн Ваданс, должно быть, более напоминал руины, вернуться туда означало бы для него осуществление заветной детской мечты.

— Подарить мне мой же замок, — помолчав немного, хмыкнул Этьен, — не слишком ли это щедро? А впрочем, поступай, как знаешь, отец всё равно обещал его мне.

Этьен вновь попытался обойти брата, но тот задержал его и на этот раз.

— Постой! — Гильом шагнул ему навстречу. — Да, я оставил тебя из-за матери! Разлуку с нами обоими она бы не вынесла, и мной тогда владели совсем иные чувства… Однако уже в походе пришло осознание чудовищной ошибки: где бы я ни был, на что бы ни смотрел, всё кругом напоминало о тебе. Каждую ночь в душном Эфесе я молил Бога, чтобы послал мне сон о доме — сыром и промозглом Вьенне — потому что там был ты! В своей одержимости тобой я был словно помешанный. Если в толпе пленённых турок я случайно замечал смуглого голубоглазого парня, то первым делом приказывал раскроить ему череп оттого, что бедняга посмел напомнить мне о самой тяжёлой потере в жизни!

В памяти Этьена промелькнул образ Готье Дайона. Этот безродный солдат был лишь двумя годами старше его самого, но уже сумел завоевать доверие и милость такого знатного человека, как граф де Шалон. Чем именно он всё это заслужил, Этьен не сомневался. О том, что у Гильома кроме него были и другие любовники, Этьен теперь знал наверняка.

— Что ж ты не проломил голову своему оруженосцу? — холодно спросил он, отводя глаза. — Не очень-то умно иметь столь близко напоминание о том, кого необходимо забыть.

— Ясно, — Гильом с досадой ударил кулаком о стену, — ты мне не веришь!

— Нет, — бросил Этьен, уходя, — этот разговор окончен.

Он быстро шёл по коридору, очень стараясь не перейти на бег. Этьену хотелось навсегда забыть о Гильоме, не видеть и не слышать его как можно дольше. Теперь даже само имя брата звучало как хлёсткая пощёчина. Война, французы и даже судьба всей Бургундии — ни о чём этом думать ему более не хотелось.

— Клянусь, что я найду того, кто убил твою любовь ко мне, и голыми руками вырву его поганое сердце! — зло крикнул Гильом вдогонку.

— Просто загляни в зеркало, Ги, — отвечая, Этьен даже не обернулся. — Свадьбу твою я пропустил, выходит, схожу на похороны.

— И всё же ты получишь Ваданс, брат! — в его голосе Этьен отчётливо услышал гнев.

— Да, получу, — удаляясь всё дальше, тихо сказал он сам себе, — но только не от тебя.

Когда Этьен покинул западное крыло, до комнаты матери идти ему оставалось совсем немного. Однако, хорошо поразмыслив, Этьен решительно развернулся и, минуя женскую половину, направился прямиком к отцу.

***

Судя по кострам, то тут, то там горящим за крепостной стеной, солдаты для новой бургундской армии стягивались к Орбу даже ночью. Привыкшую к военным сборам Беатрисс ничуть не пугало большое количество вооружённых людей вокруг, а вот Бьянка все эти дни едва не дрожала от страха. Прибывающие со всей Бургундии воины внушали ей, бедной сироте, выросшей в глухом английском захолустье, ужас даже одним своим видом. Если к вассалам старого графа она как-то смогла привыкнуть, то новых, ещё незнакомых мужчин Бьянка воспринимала исключительно как угрозу собственным жизни и чести.

— Ещё отряд, спаси нас, Господь, — спешно перекрестилась она, тайком выглядывая в окно, — не так велик, как прежний, но, судя по гербу на знамени, это люди Роберра де Брансиона. Насильник на насильнике, должно быть.

Сказав так, Бьянка поёжилась, точно озябнув от порыва холодного ветра. Беатрисс, также находившаяся в комнате, на миг замерла над вышиванием и немного погодя спросила чуть осипшим, будто не своим голосом:

— А что же сам он, тоже явился?

Беатрисс осторожно взглянула на невестку из-под светлых пушистых ресниц.

— Как будто должен, — пожала плечами Бьянка, — отряд не прибыл бы сюда без командира. Хотя, пожалуй, без него было бы и лучше. Чего доброго, этот Руанский дьявол опять задумает вас сватать. А кому это нужно? Вы, сестрица, девушка высокого рода, за которую не какой-то там захудалый замок дают, а Сален! Страшно и помыслить, чьей супругой вы могли бы стать, кабы граф со сватами поторопился. Рено говорил, что желающих-то много было, да батюшка ваш оказался уж больно несговорчив. А теперь уж вам скоро двадцать пять, тут не то что за Роберра, за козла пойдёшь, лишь бы с такой красотой да богатым приданым в девках не остаться.

Бьянка тяжело вздохнула, задумчиво почесав подбородок.

— Французский принц, младший брат Людовика — вот была бы вам достойная партия, да времена теперь такие, что о французах граф и слышать не захочет, так что даже не знаю, что вам и остаётся.

Спокойно выслушав всё, что она сказала, Беатрисс поднялась и тоже подошла к окну. Как раз в эту минуту солдаты закрывали за въехавшим во двор отрядом тяжёлые бревенчатые ворота. Прибывших было человек двадцать, Роберр де Брансион, как и положено сюзерену, держался впереди, а простые солдаты — из тех, что прислуживали господам, сонные и измученные дорогой, замыкали процессию. Одетый в богатый меховой плащ, наброшенный поверх длинного алого сюрко, Роберр был без шлема, и Беатрисс могла хорошо рассмотреть его лицо. Оно показалось ей хмурым и уставшим. Причина такого настроения была очевидна: этот человек — враг их дома и семьи — надеялся въехать в Орб победителем, хозяином положения, а теперь обстоятельства вынуждали его изображать союзника графа и вновь оставаться в тени Гильома де Шалон.

— А ведь собой Брансион вовсе не дурён, — взглянув на Беатрисс, Бьянка отчего-то улыбнулась, — и эта немецкая бородка его мне нравится. Быть бы ему чуть познатнее да побогаче, и правда стал бы вам хорошей партией. Хотя говорят, Роберр жесток не в меру, но кто нынче не таков? Разве что мой Рено, который весь ребёнок и ничего более. 

Как видно, подумав о муже, Бьянка отвела глаза и, отойдя от окна, вновь взялась за вышивание. Хотя для рукоделия час был довольно поздний, обе не знали чем себя занять, пока мужчины внизу готовились к большому военному совету, который окончится примирением и пиром. Предстоящее увеселение устраивалось не для благородных дам и девиц, а сидеть взаперти в одиночку и Бьянке, и Беатрисс давно наскучило.

Понимая, что, разглядывая постороннего мужчину, ведёт себя не совсем прилично, Беатриссникак не могла заставить себя закрыть окно. Бьянка и сама была любопытной, потому, занятая подбором ниток, никаких замечаний ей не делала. Не отводя глаз от Роберра, Беатрисс силилась увидеть себя его женой. Ей было странно представить, что этот совсем незнакомый человек стал бы подходить к ней, спокойно брать за руку, когда ему вздумается, не говоря уже о том, что им пришлось бы спать в одной постели, занимаясь вещами весьма неудобными для воображения. Однако всё то же самое ожидало бы Беатрисс и с любым другим супругом, а Роберр хотя бы был молод и силён, и, в отличие от остальных, решился на дерзость — открыто и явно неумело написать ей о своих чувствах.

Когда Беатрисс всё же решилась закрыть ставни, прибывший отряд как раз проезжал под их окнами. Рука Беатрисс потянулась к деревянной щеколде, и как раз в этот миг Роберр отчего-то поднял голову, и их глаза встретились. Его взгляд — очарованный и изумлённый — пронзил душу Беатрисс, точно острый клинок. Сначала она испугалась, потом сильно смутилась, а после, вспыхнув, словно её вдруг бросило в жар, замерла, не в силах пошевелиться.

— Господь с вами, сестрица, — тихо пролепетала Бьянка, спешно поднимаясь с места, — да не больны ли вы, часом?

— Мне правда… что-то нехорошо, — рассеянно улыбнулась ей Беатрисс, всё ещё не решаясь затворить ставни, — милая Бьянка, не смочите ли вы для меня водой платок, я бы теперь приложила его к вискам. 

— Конечно, дорогая! — на симпатичном лице Бьянки теперь читалась сильная тревога. — Возьмите мой сейчас, а я пока принесу воды.

Когда Бьянка, шурша платьем, кинулась за кувшином, Беатрисс, поколебавшись лишь мгновение, скомкала её белоснежный кружевной платок и, собравшись с духом, быстро швырнула его в окно. Понимая, что ведёт себя крайне безрассудно, Беатрисс была сама не своя: сердце бешено колотилось, а пальцы дрожали так, словно её и правда лихорадило. 

— Вот, милая моя, — спешно вернувшись, Бьянка подала ей кружку воды, — попейте немного и прилягте, возможно, это всё от волнений. Выспитесь получше, глядишь, к утру и полегчает. 

Сделав несколько глотков, Беатрисс послушно села на кровать.

— Уж я пришлю кого-нибудь, чтобы вас раздеть, — Бьянка сама быстро взбила её перину, — платок оставьте у себя, я загляну ещё, чтобы вас проведать.

— Нет-нет, не стоит беспокоиться, — Беатрисс с трудом изобразила улыбку, — мне уже лучше. Спасибо за всё, дорогая Бьянка.

Как только дверь за ней закрылась, Беатрисс быстро встала и, снова подойдя к окну, осторожно заглянула в щель между ставнями. Солдат Роберра, да и его самого, на дворе уже не было, но и платка, столь дерзко брошенного ею, под окнами не оказалось.

Беатрисс находилась в полном смятении чувств. Осознав, что натворила, она вернулась к кровати и легла, крепко обхватив себя руками. 

«А ведь он, должно быть, ужасный человек, — мысль, будто попавший в дом мотылёк, металась в её голове, — так почему же, думая о нём, мне становится скорее тепло, чем тревожно?»

Беатрисс вздохнула. Она понимала, что отец скорее умрёт, чем выдаст её замуж за кого-то вроде Роберра, но глубоко в душе была благодарна судьбе, за то, что смогла испытать хотя бы слабый отблеск тех чувств, что мечтает однажды познать каждая женщина. Беатрисс закрыла глаза, и на её лице появилась мягкая, почти счастливая улыбка.

***

В главном зале Орба царило необычайное оживление. В ночь перед походом множество мужчин — и в почтенных годах, и совсем молодых — сидело за длинными дубовыми столами, ожидая начала пира. Это напомнило Этьену вечер, когда они впервые услышали о предстоящей осаде замка, с той лишь разницей, что за трапезой тогда собралось гораздо меньше народу, и почти вся его семья была в сборе. Теперь место погибшего Гоше рядом с отцом и Рено занимал Гильом, державшийся среди недавних врагов на удивление уверенно и свободно. По правую руку от него сидели богато разодетые шалонские рыцари. Их оруженосцы вместе с другими молодыми воинами и пажами ютились за столом поменьше, где угощение было поскудней. В отличие от Гильома, Роберр де Брансион казался мрачным и погруженным в себя. Вассалы же графа де Вьенн и иные благородные рыцари, прибывшие в Орб из разных уделов, были вполне веселы и располагались за общим столом, который, несмотря на тяжёлые времена, ломился от мяса, рыбы, вина и дичи.

Ужин уже начался, но ни музыкантов, ни плясунов для развлечения гостей ещё не впустили. Многие воины, зная, что этот пир может стать последним в их жизни, охотно налегали на вино, изрядно поднимавшее им настроение. Собравшиеся шутили, громко смеялись, отпуская беззлобные колкости в адрес вчерашних недругов, но никаких серьёзных стычек или драк не возникало. Этьен знал, что согласно традиции, отец на правах хозяина должен произнести приветственную речь, однако вместо старого графа со своего места неожиданно поднялся Гильом де Шалон. Когда он поднял руку, привлекая внимание, в огромном обеденном зале на миг воцарилась тишина, а все взоры обратились на него.

— Благородные господа! — громко начал Гильом, и голос его показался Этьену лишённым малейшего волнения. — Все вы знаете, кто я такой.

По рядам пирующих пронёсся гул, и почти тут же послышались дерзкие хмельные голоса:

— Отступник!

— Изгнанник!

— Каин!

Кричали, конечно же, люди графа, не без причины злившиеся на Гильома. Однако сам он вовсе не был смущён таким приёмом: голову держал высоко и гордо, и даже позволил себе широко улыбнуться в ответ.

— Неужто это всё? — Гильом насмешливо развёл руками. — Я малость удивлён, ребята, потому что турки и сарацины давали мне прозвища похуже!

Ответом на его слова был дружный смех собравшихся, почти всех без исключения. Отец тоже не смог сдержать усмешку, и лишь Этьен и Брансион продолжали сидеть с каменными лицами.

— И всё же, называя меня так, и вы, и они по-своему правы, — после короткой паузы продолжил свою речь Гильом. — Я не был святым, это верно. И всё, на что способен — не щадя себя, бить врагов и драться за землю, которой дорожу. Но разве не это вам всем теперь нужно?!

В образовавшейся тишине он точно площадный проповедник обвёл глазами каждого за столом.

— В юности я наломал немало дров и готов признать ошибки — просить прощенья у отца и братьев, а также, если придётся, у каждого из вас. Однако всем известно — не ошибается лишь тот, кто ничего не делает, а я за свою жизнь пролил немало крови, как своей, так и чужой, и, привыкший к войне, познал цену мира. Скоро нам предстоит новая битва, и вы, если на то готовы, пойдёте на смерть рядом со мной, но не потому, что любите меня и хотели бы видеть новым герцогом, а потому, что ненавидите французов — подлых и жадных мерзавцев, давно положивших глаз на ваши земли, замки, жён и дочерей! Если мы погибнем, то погибнем свободными, защищая свои дома. Мы все знаем, что будет, если править здесь станет Людовик — трусливый пёс, позорно бежавший из Палестины. Бургундию поделят на части, и любимцы короля, вроде кардинала де Трамеле, растащат и разграбят её, как сделали это с Провансом и Лотарингией. Но у нас ещё есть силы, чтобы одолеть врага! Я, законный наследник дома Бозонидов, клянусь, что ни одна смерть не будет напрасной! На нашей стороне правда, Папа и сам Господь! Окажите мне эту честь, господа рыцари, забыв о былой вражде, как кровных братьев вести вас в бой и вместе одержать победу!

Когда он закончил говорить, воины, старые и молодые, повскакивали с мест и, громко приветствуя своего будущего правителя, высоко подняли кубки. Хорошо зная брата и его умение убеждать людей, Этьен не сомневался, что так оно и будет. Гильом мог казаться простым и искренним, если сам того желал, без труда находил нужные слова и быстро обзаводился друзьями. Эти достоинства признавали за ним многие, в том числе и отец. Всех присутствующих на пиру подкупили его честность и прямота. Никто, кроме Этьена и, возможно, Роберра, не догадывался, о чём эгоистичный и жадный до власти Гильом думал на самом деле.

Веселье ещё только начиналось, а Этьен уже порядком устал от задорной пьяной брани, солдатских песен и возлияний за предстоящую победу. Улучив момент, он поднялся и, стараясь не привлекать ничьего внимания, пошёл к себе, чтобы пораньше лечь спать. Наутро ему, как и многим, предстояла долгая дорога, но не в крепость Монтре, а в Ваданс, находившийся на самой границе Салена.

Узнав о его желании снова покинуть Орб, отец был огорчён, конечно, но удивления не выказал. Этьен давно не был ребёнком, война для него навсегда осталась в прошлом, а сидеть на шее у родителя, точно беспомощная девица, для такого гордого упрямца было бы слишком унизительно. Однако отец сразу предупредил Этьена о бедственном положении, в котором находились доставшиеся ему земли. После нескольких войн и ужасной засухи нового хозяина ждали вытоптанные поля, поломанные виноградники да нищие крестьяне, кое-как сводившие концы с концами и, верно, не способные платить даже скудный оброк за свои наделы. Трудности Этьена не пугали, напротив, он хотел погрузиться в хозяйство с головой, чтобы тяжёлым ежедневным трудом спасаться от ненужных мыслей и смертельной тоски. Отец, казалось, понял и это. Он лишь посоветовал обратиться к архиепископу, весь вечер и ночь молящемуся в часовне, и попросить прислать из Клюни побольше книг о земледелии и возделывании лозы. Этьен нашёл совет весьма полезным. В итоге добросердечный Теодерик после недолгой беседы пообещал ему всяческую помощь.

Спешно покинув шумный и ярко освещённый зал, Этьен оказался в сыром полумраке глухого широкого коридора, один из концов которого вёл к главной лестнице, а другой словно широким ремнём опоясывал донжон. Этьену хотелось поскорее добраться до постели, однако, сделав всего несколько шагов , он как будто почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Уверенный, что это Гильом, Этьен резко развернулся, но от неожиданности тут же позабыл всё, что хотел сказать. Позади него стоял Готье Дайон, по напряжённому лицу которого Этьен понял, что объяснения им не избежать.

— Чего тебе? — Этьен хмуро свёл брови. — Если речь о моём брате, можешь не волноваться. Теперь он твой, мы вряд ли ещё когда-нибудь увидим друг друга.

Готье опустил глаза, словно прямой и открытый взгляд Этьена причинял ему боль.

— Да, знаю, он мне говорил, — тихо отозвался Готье.

Этьен смотрел в его лицо, как в отражение зеркала, отлично понимая, кто перед ним, но не чувствовал при этом ни злости, ни ревности, а лишь желание поскорее отвязаться от разговора с этим странным и неприятным ему человеком.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь? — Этьен нетерпеливо дёрнул щекой.

Готье тяжело выдохнул и, точно через силу подняв на него глаза, заговорил взволнованно, но при этом вкрадчиво и уверенно:

— Чтобы вы вернулись и всё ему простили, — его голос и сама манера речи на мгновение словно вернули Этьена в прошлое. Раздражение утихло, а вскоре совсем пропало, уступив место странной, неосознанной ещё печали. — Он ведь любит вас больше всего на свете, и, верно, теперь уж натворит бог знает чего. А вы… возможно, просто обижены очень, но, сами того не зная, всё ещё любите его в ответ. Вам я не соперник и никогда им не был. Если всё меж вами останется теперь по-прежнему, он ведь погубит себя, всё равно, что сгорит заживо, а я никак не могу допустить этого.

Готье замолчал, снова отводя взгляд, а Этьен, напротив, всё смотрел на него, будто только теперь и увидел впервые.

— Ты говоришь сейчас, как мой покойный брат, — Этьен, толков не осознавая, почему, участливо сжал его плечо, — он тоже был добрый и глупый. Смешно, но при жизни я Гоше почти не знал, а вот теперь мне часто его не хватает.

— Скорее, это грустно… — Готье виновато улыбнулся.

Говорить им больше было не о чем, но Этьен, хорошо понимая это, всё никак не мог уйти, не сказав ему чего-то важного на прощание.

— Послушай, Готье, — наконёц произнёс он, отнимая руку, — береги себя, и мой тебе совет — держись подальше от Гильома. Уж он-то точно не стоит ни любви твоей, ни преданности. Теперь прощай.

Боясь окончательно раскиснуть из-за нахлынувших воспоминаний, Этьен развернулся и поспешил уйти.

***

Французские ладьи прибыли рано утром. В предрассветном тумане двигались они медленно и тихо, точно призраки, но их появления ждали. Лучники начали обстрел огнём. Люди на ладьях прикрывались большими деревянными щитами, но многим не повезло — длинные, недавно вошедшие в моду плащи из тонкого сукна мгновенно вспыхивали, превращая владельцев в живые факелы. Поначалу всё шло неплохо, но французов было слишком много. Несмотря на огненный дождь, многие из них успешно покинули ладьи, дав бой передовому отряду братьев бенедиктинцев и людям Жана де Марсо. Так как обе стороны дрались не щадя себя, уже к полудню весь берег Йонны был усеян трупами.

В сражении полегла большая часть сторожевого отряда. Рауль де Тур был смертельно ранен в живот: солдаты хотели перетащить его в крепость, стараясь собрать и запихать внутрь вывалившиеся кишки, но видя, что бедняге эта возня причиняет лишь страдания, оказавшийся рядом де Марсо ударом меча в грудь лишил его жизни. Вслед за старым командиром на тот свет отправились многие: брат Аполлинер был задушен в рукопашной, Ружмона закололи копьём, а юного брата Ноэля сразила стрела, угодившая в глаз. Трупов и умирающих вокруг было так много, а одежда живых настолько пропитались кровью, что, когда день начинал клониться к вечеру, трудно было отличить своих от чужих, и де Марсо, точно спятивший берсерк, расчищал себе дорогу, размахивая мечом направо и налево.

Когда наступил вечер, французы уже уверенно теснили их к крепостной стене. К тому времени из сотни защитников Монтре в живых осталось не больше пятнадцати. Как и ожидалось, Франсуа де Врежи участия в битве не принял, оправдавшись тем, что Его Высокопреосвященство запретил будущему кардиналу идти в бой, дабы он смог и дальше верно служить церкви. Предполагалось, что он и монахи, оставшиеся за стенами, будут до последнего держать оборону, но и этого не случилось. С первыми лучами солнца де Вержи в сопровождении двух особо преданных ему братьев покинул крепость, оставив своих людей умирать.

Однако занятый сражением Жан де Марсо ничего этого не знал. Он видел трупы товарищей, понимал, что силы его почти на исходе, а проклятые французские ладьи всё продолжали прибывать. Когда перед ним, вконец измотанным и с головы до ног залитым кровью, возникли сразу три рыцаря, лишь недавно сошедшие на берег, де Марсо понял, что эта схватка станет для него последней. Страха перед смертью он не испытывал, лишь горечь оттого, что, одержимый местью, так бестолково потратил свою жизнь.

Первый удар пришёлся по голове, и если бы не капюшон кольчуги, одним глубоким порезом на лбу де Марсо бы точно не отделался. Кровь из раны заливала глаза, де Марсо ринулся было вперёд, но тут услышал лязг оружия за спиной. С трудом отбив очередную атаку, он быстро обернулся и увидел брата Августина, дравшегося теперь с двумя из трёх его врагов.

— Уходи! — крикнул он де Марсо, крепко рубанув по плечу одного из французов. — Я задержу их, насколько смогу!

Его противник упал, с воплями катаясь по земле. Кровь хлестала из бедняги фонтаном, но скалящийся, точно хищный зверь, брат Августин не спешил его добивать.

— Мне бросить вас одного?! — де Марсо тяжело отбил очередной удар. — Что ещё за странная фантазия, святой отец?!

— Я не один, — зло усмехнулся брат Августин, оттесняя де Марсо от второго француза, — за моими плечами ангелы, ты просто их не видишь!

Он уже готов был напасть и на третьего, но, едва увидев огромный меч, занесённый над своей головой, парень бежал, забыв про товарищей. Быстро покончив с остальными, брат Августин удовлетворённо перевёл дух. Глядя на него, де Марсо подумал, что смерти этих бедолаг, должно быть, доставляли ему радость намного большую, чем посты и молитвы.

— Господь есть любовь, лотарингец. Считай, что сейчас в моём лице Он даёт тебе шанс отмолить тот грех и кое-что исправить, — брат Августин подошёл и дружески хлопнул едва живого де Марсо по плечу. — Сказано, уходи теперь, пока Бог и я не передумали.

Впереди показались ещё несколько вражеских солдат — едва заметив их приближение, брат Августин и де Марсо переглянулись. Медлить было нельзя: каждый понимал, что крепость обречена, и выжить мог лишь один из них.

— Прощай, брат Августин, — произнёс де Марсо, спешно отступая, — я буду вечно помнить о том, что ты для меня сделал.

Задыхаясь и падая, он бежал к стенам Монре, цепляясь за жизнь из последних сил. Там, в глухих подвалах, имелся тайный подземный ход, о котором перед боем успел рассказать покойный де Тур. Когда первые звуки схватки донеслись до ушей де Марсо, то кроме лязга железа и французской брани он словно услышал звук, отдалённо похожий на хлопанье крыльев.

***

Этьен оторвал взгляд от земли и рассеяно посмотрел на небо. День выдался знойным, и он всерьёз опасался новой засухи. Несмотря на то, что крестьяне, их жёны и дети усердно махали мотыгами дни напролёт, разбивая плотную корку из глины и золы, судя по описаниям в монастырских книгах, почва для посевов ещё не годилась. Этьен силился понять, что же он делает не так, но ответить ему никто не мог. Крестьяне только разводили руками, мол, «уж нынче богу так угодно», а в рукописях пока не всё было ясно. Отложив мотыгу, Этьен сел на корточки и зачерпнул горсть земли. Она оказалась тёплой, почти горячей, и совсем не имела запаха. Брат Гаспар, чью книгу об устройстве пшеничных полей Этьен знал теперь почти наизусть, отсутствие запаха счёл бы дурной приметой. Небрежно отряхнув руку, Этьен поднялся и хотел было снова приступить к работе, как вдруг услышал громкий встревоженный голос одного из своих людей. 

— Опять, кажись, недобитый французишка, ваша милость, — рослый крестьянский парень указывал куда-то в сторону леса, — прикажете прогнать?!

Этьен повернул голову. По тропинке, ведущей через поля, шёл довольно высокий человек, по виду рыцарь, но без герба на щите. Волосы его были острижены, а длинная кольчуга доходила почти до колен.

— Нет! — до крайности взволнованный Этьен едва не посадил голос. — Не сметь его трогать!

В тот же миг пальцы его разжались, выпустив тяжёлое древко, и Этьен, сорвавшись с места, что было духу пустился навстречу тому, кого узнал бы даже в кромешной темноте. 

Заметив его издалека, де Марсо остановился, будто не зная, позволят ли ему подойти, но Этьен сам подбежал к нему и растерянно замер, не в силах произнести ни слова. Первое, что он увидел — длинный широкий шрам, пересекавший лоб и правую бровь де Марсо. Этьен приблизился и почти коснулся ещё свежего рубца, но де Марсо схватил протянутую руку и стал горячо и торопливо целовать ладонь и пальцы, всё ещё бурые от земли. 

— Прости меня, прости... — отпустив его, прошептал де Марсо, падая на колени.

— Всё хорошо, Жан, — Этьен крепко прижал его к себе, — теперь ты дома.

Послесловие

Несмотря на победу Бургундии в войне, её правителем через восемь лет стал Людовик Французский. Папа Урбан умер, а новый понтифик был многим обязан французским кардиналам. Гильом де Шалон так и не смог доказать свои права на трон и долгое время считался узурпатором. Его рождённая от Клеменции дочь не прожила и недели, а нового бесспорного наследника на свет так и не появилось. Вскоре Гильом и сам погиб на рыцарском турнире от удара копья в сердце. Его случайная трагическая смерть стала началом конца для свободного герцогства, фактически оставшегося без правителя. Всего за несколько лет Бургундия полностью подчинилась Франции, оставив времена своей громкой славы в прошлом.

Жерар де Вьенн вскоре после описанных событий скончался в Орбе от сердечного удара. Его жена ненадолго пережила мужа — мадам Гионна умерла в своей постели, окружённая дочерьми. Рено де Вьенн был убит в боях с французами. После его смерти Бьянка в новый брак так и не вступила и детей не имела. Беатрисс после смерти отца вышла замуж за Роберра Брансиона. Она родила ему троих сыновей, средний из которых унаследовал фамильный титул. Обе младшие дочери графа Жерара — Ида и Александрина — стали жёнами немецких принцев, навсегда объединив богатейшие дома того времени.

Потеряв всех старших братьев, Этьен из Ваданса стал единственными графом де Вьенн, не оставившим наследников. Всю свою жизнь он — богатейший из бургундских вельмож, — несмотря на серьёзные увечья, не чурался простого крестьянского труда: сам работал в поле и так вёл дела, что земли его год от года становились богаче и плодороднее прочих. Жан де Марсо состоял у него на службе до своего последнего дня. Имея замки и земли, он крайне редко отлучался из Ваданса и всюду сопровождал графа.


End file.
